Spiritual Bonds (TEMPORARAY HAITUS)
by chachingmel123
Summary: A certain little boy is looking for a daddy. A certain almighty Demon is looking for something to care for. What will happen when these two meet? and try to keep away from a certain nosy LME President?
1. Chapter 1

Spiritual Bonds

I hope I get 5 reviews to continue this story or I'm leaving this as a one shot until then.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred!

Enjoy!

1: Getting a Tou-san.

# Orphanage somewhere in Japan#

"Everyone, have you all got your coats on?" A care taker asked as she counted all the kids that wanted go outside to play, many of the children had forgotten to put on their coats and were running to the coat rake.

Not everyone was there.

There was this one boy, looking over the rest of the other kids with envy.

He didn't know his true name, he just want by the name 'that one'. It wasn't until he reached 2 years old that he know that wasn't his actual name and when he asked what his name was to the big people, he was ignored.

He didn't know why kids and the big people hated him. He didn't do anything wrong, all he heard was his parent had forced him on them when they refused to take him.

Since then, the big people made a huge show out of it. Whether it came to food, toys ae even clothing.

They were starving him.

Other kids would eat as much as they wanted and he was only giving half the size of what other kids were eating.

He didn't know it was wrong to do that, he just saw it as a part of everyday life and want about staying out of people way, of course the kids would eventually pick up how the adults treated him and started treating him like something to be ignored or hated.

They would beat him up on regular bases, that's why he was never shown to any of the parents that wanted to adopt kids because of his bruises and if they did manage to catch a glimpse of him. The Care takers would spin up some lie that he was extremely clumsy and was constantly falling down the stairs.

There was no way he could defend himself.

He was educated enough to speak and recognise certain letters of the Alphabets but that as far as it went and nobody taught him how to speak properly or to exactly read.

If he tried to defend himself, he would just ended up sounding like an idiot and the other children would laugh at him.

When things got too much, he would go to the one place that nobody would bother him.

The closet.

In the closet, he could dream about what life would be life if he hadn't been forced onto the Orphanage.

He would imagine, he had parents and they would love and care for him every day.

Allow him a full plate of food.

Clothes that weren't old and didn't have holes in them.

Friends to play with.

Toys that he could play with that were brand new and not chewed.

He spent almost all his time dreaming of Parents that didn't exist and since he didn't know what they looked like. He imagined his mother to be medium sized height with black long hair and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with so much love for him that she gave him hugs on a regular bases. For his father he imagined to have blond coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes like his own.

Since he had never been outside the Orphanage or watched T.V before he had no idea that he was picturing a man that looked identical to a certain international super star except with much less neater hair.

He imagined his father to be the crazy one, the one that would always make him laugh and smile when he was sad and took him on one of those 'father- son' bonding trips he heard (overheard) so much about from kids who used to be in the Orphanage and came to visit.

What he wouldn't do to be out of this hell hole.

#nearby#

The legendary Red Dragon could sense it as he draws closer. He sensed a person that was strong enough to be his Chain.

Demon had stopped coming to the human realm, just over 70 years ago so Chains were never found and the ones who did stay ended up dead.

Since he was the strongest, he survived and many high level demons too. It was harsh but they managed to survive in this world while making trips to their own because it was safer.

Never in all his years would he have ever thought he would get a Chain.

Chain were special humans that didn't disappear when a demon touches them and had the power to bind them to this realm.

You're probably thinking why would he want to be bound?

Simple, he was bored.

Too long had he been gliding on the face of the earth, watching humans die and live and advance in knowledge. He wasn't blind to the corruption of mankind but he also saw the good in it too.

To survive he had to kill those who came to challenge his title.

If he want on a killing spree in public, armies would come after him and he did not want to spend the next 10, 000 years or so, fighting them until they created a weapon that was strong enough to exactly kill him.

He wanted to be able to go out into the open and not see people automatically point their guns at him. He wanted to experience Human emotion.

Being around billions of years old, sucked out the excitement of the world.

He had seen it all.

He wanted to understand what it felt like to care for someone and not just living a pointless existence doomed for eternality.

As he drew closer, he got a clear view of an Orphanage and one of the children had spotted him and not knowing any better they went to touch him.

That child disappeared.

 _Not that one, than._

The kids outside who saw everything, started screaming and going into panic soon even the adult were notified and didn't even bother defending the children and ran for their lives.

 _Cowards!_ He went after them all, one by one. None where his chain and was about to turn back in disappointment until he saw a little boy in nothing but rags and looking thin, slowly come out.

# Child view#

I heard a lot of screaming from the other children and big people before it suddenly became quiet. When I came out of the closet to look around, I found nobody there.

When I looked out of the window, I saw a lot of children clothes and toys on the floor.

Not knowing any better, I want outside to investigate.

#Normal VP#

Red Dragon watched the boy inspect the clothes on the floor, trying to find out what happened to the people who wore it from the shadows.

He didn't know why but he felt drawn to the child and slowly approached him until the Child noticed him.

The Child screamed.

 _This one smarter than the others_ He thought as he observed the boy in front of him, looking so small and freighted. The boy must have come to the conclusion that he had something to do with all those people disappearing.

 _Could this child be my Chain? Only one way to find out!_

He shot at the child, determined to have the boy put to the test.

Chains came out of nowhere and stopping him in mid-air.

 _Interesting…_

#Child view#

A monster suddenly came out.

 _It's going to eat me!_

He saw his short life, flash before his eyes.

No, he was not going to die here! And as if responding to his will, chains came out of the ground and tied the monster down.

But the monster was persistent and was already making its way out of the chains.

 _Somebody please help me!_

But nobody came as expect but he was okay with that. He would fend the monster off and pretended to be a knight in one of his day dream with his pretend father and pretended to have a sword and lunged at the monster.

He touched it and a white light erupted from contact.

He was thrown back at the force.

When he got up, his eyes landed on the form of a naked man with blond-coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes, a large dragon breathing fire tattoo was on the man back.

Somehow his pretend daddy had become real!

He looked at his daddy in excitement.

"Will, be Tou-san?" He asked before he collapsed from shock.

#Normal VP#

"Will, be Tou-san?" The child asked, before collapsing from shock.

Red Dragon caught the falling child and he looked down at the child sleeping in his arms and sighed, knowing he would have to call Mika to forge identity papers.

He looked around at the empty clothes on the floor that once held children and adults alike and began searched for a phone and finally found one that was small and old but thanked god, it could still call.

He dialled the number that Mika had given him in case something like this ever happened and took for a joke, thinking nothing could bind him.

#somewhere in forest #

K2 didn't know how long ago, his chain had died.

Time seemed to blur around him and his existence was merely just eat and sleep.

His chain had died, helping Mika and him escape from the 'Hunters' while her family had fallen one by one because they refused to step aside and let them be killed.

K2 was pretty sure, he and Mika were the only ones brave enough to still live in this realm. The rest had stayed away so his kind hadn't been seen for almost a hundred years and was pretty sure the humans had forgotten they had existed and only lived on through bed time stories.

It was truly a sad existence they both lived in.

While they were driven out, humanity had boomed and continued to kill anything that was different including their own kind.

The race was full of hypocrites; they were the same as demons in everything except form.

It took most of the race dyeing for them to finally find out, how the humans were able tacking them and identify them. Apparently all of them released a unique energy and they release it constantly and by the time they figure that out and tried to hide it.

Half of their race was already dead.

Only the Demons in the top 60 could put a lid on the Energy they released and that's how they survived while others below them died in thousands.

Now the survivors of the war stayed away from this Plane and waited steadily for their numbers to be back to its former glory.

The humans didn't care what the reason was that Demons sought out humans. They were fixed on 'revenge' and 'protecting' the human race and some other self-righteous bullshit.

Mika had just finished killing of a demon that was foolish enough to come to this plane despite the warnings and Mika had promptly killed it and devoured it.

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard and he tensed, thinking there was a human nearby and was ready to hide but quickly realised it was coming from his phone.

But the only who had his number was….

He opened it and answered the call.

"Does this mean, you've finally got yourself a chain?" Mika asked, knowing the answer.

Red Dagon wasn't at all surprised that Mika know it was him. "Yeah, but it's a little kid barely 3 years old, of all the people I could have been stuck with, it had to this toddler! And to make it worse he asked me to be something"

"And what was that"

"He asked me to his new father!"

Mika was laughing at the other end of the phone. "Father, hmm? I never pictured you as a father or a father to someone so little"

" Very, funny just help me forge Identity papers. I'm going to be this human child father from now on" He said, not likely the situation he just landed in and finally getting a good look at himself in his new form, in the mirror.

He froze.

"Mika, we have a problem"

"And that is?"

"I look like Kuu Hizuri"

There was a long pause at the end.

"Oh, things are going to getting interesting."

 _Very interesting…_

And cut!

As I said, this will be a one shot until I get 5 reviews. Hopefully, I'll get to the whole Lory finding out and then Kuu gets involved whole situation. I had this idea from my other story 'Last Prayer' and it got me thinking. What if there was two Kuu Hizuri? Since I loved the manga Demon Sacred a lot and it didn't look like 'Red Dragon' was going to get his own chain. I combined them both and came up with this!

Review/Fav and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Spiritual Bonds

Thank you for the 5 reviews so now I have the motivation to carry this story on, knowing people are actually reading this.

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

2: New identities.

'That one' woke up feeling as light as a feather and when he looked down, he saw he was several feet off the ground.

On top of someone.

He screamed.

The Red dragon cringed, having carried the boy so that wild animals didn't come and eat him and what does he get in return?

His ears blasted off.

"Shut up!"

The boy stopped screaming and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Before you open your mouth, no what you 'dreamt' was not a dream, you didn't dream me up and yes we are flying" He said.

Oh, god, how on earth was he supposed to take of this kid when the boy seemed to act first and ask questions later.

The boy went silent, processing what he just heard. "Your, be tou-san?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the boy just said and he answered. "Yes until you die, I am stuck with you" he said, recoiling how human fathers acted to their children before they started running away in horror.

The boy flashed the biggest grin he had ever seen. "Yeah I got Tou-san!" and he couldn't help but smile at the child's happiness.

 _Maybe Parenthood might be fun…_ He thought, turning left.

"Where, going?" The boy asked seeing they weren't in the city.

"We are going to see Uncle Mika and Uncle K2" He answered back.

The boy eyes lit up. "Get Uncles too!" and he made a mental note to fix his 'son' speech soon, no son of his is going to have speech problems.

After the call with Mika, he'd ransacked the orphanage for clothes and money. Luckily the Orphanage was quite well off in the money department.

Which opened a whole new set of questions.

"Hey kid, why are so skinny and thin?" He asked, because none of the kids he'd seen were anywhere close to the boy level in fact, they all looked a little fat.

Hair overshadowed the boy's eyes. "Big people, don't like me"

Realisation, dawn on the demon, _so neglect huh._

Both of them were silent for the rest of the way.

#2 hours later#

He landed in a clearing, his new son clinging shyly to his leg.

"I know you're here you two. I can smell you!" as soon those words came out, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards them rapidly.

Out came a tall male that looked to be in his late teens, with long brown hair and piercing, hallow brown eyes.

Like Red dragon.

The male attacked with nothing but his finger nails trying to impale him.

The dragon side stepped to the right but the male wasn't given up and continued to try and kill him.

"K2, where are you?" A voice rung out, a man came out of the same bushes with white long hair that reached to his shoulders and green piercing eyes. The eyes wondered to the little boy hiding behind Red Dragon, humanoid leg.

In a blink of an eye, the man was next to the teenaged boy and whacked him on the neck, knocking him out.

The man smiled. "Sorry about that. I told him you were coming today and he went nuts. "Eyes wondered to the little boy and said "This must be the little boy" bending down to boy level and boy looked at his curiously.

"My name is Mika and the unconscious male in my hands is K2, nice to meet you. May I ask your name?" Mika spoke softly and the dragon marvelled at how well Mika seemed to handle the boy.

The boy came out a bit and said shyly.

"That one"

Mika and the dragon both exchanged looks with each other.

"Do you like that name?" Mika asked and the boy shook his head.

"Do you want to be called something else?" he asked.

The boy looked thoughtful before replying

"Saito. Me like name"

Mika smiled. "Well than Saito, what's your new daddy name? He needs to have one or he can't be your daddy" trying to simplified how the bonding worked.

The newly named Saito looked up to meet his new daddy eyes; he didn't want to be parentless all over again.

"Tatsuo"

Both dragon and boy felt a bond form.

 _How fitting_ Mika thought, smiling at the now father and son. "That's great!" turning to the newly named 'Tatsuo'. "Wow, the kid really did a number on you. To be so alike to a certain person that is so well known all around the world, at least your hair is not the same style and a bit longer."

Tatsuo sighed, "Why does it seem to be a theme with Chains?" Mika raised an eyebrow and he explained himself. "You, yourself were given an appearance of a dead musician. K2 was given the appearance of an idol, his chain idolised and I'm given the appearance of the most well-known man on T.V today, just great"

"Did, Saito do bad?" Saito asked, seeing the face of his new father. Tatsuo turned to Mika; for help.

Thankfully, Mika came to the rescue. "No Saito, we just need to sort things out" Mika said, softly and then dropping the unconscious K2 on the floor and disappearing before reappearing with a big bag.

Both Tatsuo and Saito eyed the bag, curiously for what was inside.

"Inside here, are the identity documents that you asked for, please sign down below and read what your 'Profile' says about 'you'." Mika said, handing Tatsuo a stack of documents and a pen. "Also in here are some new clothes for you and your son that I guessed the measurements for. They might be a bit big but he would eventually grow into them." He said and Saito beamed when he spotted brand new clothes that weren't worn out.

"Here are the glasses you wanted"

"Why do you need glasses? Can't you just walk around town like us?" K2 said, finally waking up from being unconscious.

"That's because my original hasn't been dead for the past 50 years, unlike you" Tatsuo said in deepen tone and K2 blushed, feeling stupid for asking.

"Uncle K2, stupid" K2 turned a whole shade of red and Mika and Tatsuo smirked at the blushing demon who was now currently running after a giggling three year old.

Tatsuo than put on the glasses, having specifically said that he wanted fake ones that looked real so didn't mess up his vision and had to be bulky too so it covered a good half of his face, before he turned around and asked.

"So what do you think?"

Mika and K2 exchanged glances with one another.

"Tou-san, cool!" Saito beamed.

Mika and K2, looked anywhere but him.

"It's okay…"

 _If it's okay, than why don't you two look me in the eye!?_ He thought with annoyance. "Anyway, the point is, do I look much less like a copy of Kuu Hizuri?" he asked.

K2 perked up. "Yah, sure you do. You look much less like him now and I wouldn't be surprised that if you walked down the road. Nobody will pay attention to you"

 _It's good that you said that but why do I feel like I've been insulted?_ He wondered.

"Tou-san, Glasses too?" Saito tugged his sleeve and he bent down.

"Glasses are only for Tou-san, you get glasses when your eyes get bad" He said, watching his new son pout at the unfairness of it all. "Go play with Uncle K2. While Tou-san and Uncle Mika have adult talk" Saito perked up from the thought of playing with someone for the first time and practically jumped the very surprised K2 who toppled over onto the forest floor.

"Play" Saito eyes shone and K2 know he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" He asked.

Saito looked thoughtful.

"Flaming Chicken"

 _What the hell is Flamed Chicken!?_

It only took, two minutes for K2 to understand the rules of the game.

He ran.

Saito ran after him, with a box of matches.

The game had begun.

# Tatsuo and Mika#

"What a special boy you have there" Mika smirked, seeing the boy run after K2 with a manic gleam and a box of matches.

Tatsuo was filled with an odd sense of pride, watching his little boy scare K2 half to death.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mika asked, turning to the subject at hand.

"My profile, couldn't you have thought of something better?" He asked, having read over it and raised his eyebrow several times at the description.

In the Profile, it labelled him as a father at 42. He and his 'Wife' finally had a baby after years of trying, only to be left alone to raise his son after his 'wife' died at child-birth and since then, he's been constantly on the move and has yet to settle down in a place for more than six months. He goes around doing jobs to provide for him and his son who just turned 3.

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Well this is all that I could come up with on such a short notice. How else will you get into towns without people looking at you twice? It's not uncommon to see a traveller, let alone tourists in Japan and besides, you can actually back up this story since your so knowledgably about different things in other countries because you really have been everywhere for at least a billion years." Mika pointed out and Tatsuo had to admit it was a smart move on his part since he did have unparalleled knowledge when it came to this world and could even pull of a convincing Foreign traveller if he had to.

"Fine, I'll accept it but what am I supposed to do when the child gets to the age where he should start school? Wouldn't I have to settle down in one place and get a job? There's also the matter of getting the boy looking presentable and up to scratch with his age group." Tatsuo pointed out.

Mika, hummed since it was a big problem before he got a great idea. "The boy is 3 rights? Meaning he has 3 years left until he has to go to school. Why don't you to stay with us and get the boy up to scratch for 2 years, leaving you with 1 year to move into the city. Apply for a job and look for an elementary school for your son? If you really want to play the part of the Foreign traveller it's good to see a little dirt and sweat from walking, even have a little accent in your speech" Mika suggested, Tatsuo couldn't see any problems with that.

"Hold on" Tatsuo eyes widened, almost falling for what Mika was laying down. "You just don't want to be alone with K2 for the next 2 years?!"

Mika faked shock. "You wound me! Do you actual think I would…" Tatsuo gave him a look. "Fine yes, K2 is too childish sometimes and I need to have a decent conversation, once in a while or I'll go insane!"

Tatsuo raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh and you need to work on your facial expressions" Mika said, "How on earth are you going to play a father let alone a human if all people see from you is raised eyebrows! If I were a human, I would be highly uncomfortable being near someone like that!" he then put an arm around Tatsuo shoulder. "Don't worry when the two years are up, you practically like every other human out there"

"Hang on I haven't said yes yet!"

"Yes to what?" K2 asked, appearing out of nowhere with no clothes on.

Mika looked down and asked. "K2 why are you naked?"

Saito followed behind him with a smug look.

" **He set me on fire and I had to remove them** "

Saito gave them all an innocent look.

They were not fooled.

"So what were you guys talking about?" K2 asked.

"Were talking about, whether Tatsuo should stay with us for a while" Mika said smiling.

K2 suddenly, grinned and his face looked a bit scary.

" **Of course, you're welcome to stay with us** "

Saito perked up, "Really, Tou-san? I want play with Uncle K2 every day!" eyes sparkling with a sadistic gleam as K2 turned slightly pale.

Mika was given him a pleading look.

Faced with the pressure, he know that saying no was not an option.

"Fine but only until we have to leave"

Saito, K2 and Saito congratulated themselves on a Job well done.

And that's a wrap.

Well, I decided to make Tatsuo (Red Dragon) a similar age as Kuu, just make things more interesting. Note: It is not actually revealed how old Kuu is, but it is revealed that he's in his early 40's. For now their safe for a couple of years until they have to leave their comfort zone and venture out to join the masses.

It's only a matter of time before their existence is known.

The question is…

Who will be the one to find them first?


	3. Chapter 3

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

3: He is a good dad.

Saito opened his eyes and wondered where he was since this wasn't his bedroom at the orphanage. For one thing the bed he was sleeping in was way too comfortable to be his usual bed, he even wore a red dragon onesie, and everything was made out of wood. That's when he remembered that he was no longer in the Orphanage and he had a Daddy and two uncles to love him.

Where was Tou-san?

Despite the strong urge to fall back asleep, he got up and put on his fluffy dragon slippers and went to wonder around the place, trying to find his Daddy room.

Everything was made out of wood and looked like it was cut from a tree and it wasn't hard to figure out that he was in a very large tree house that his daddy and his uncles had finally finished building after a long month of hard work. He checked every passage way he could.

Uncle Mika was very much awake and currently reading on his desk.

Uncle K2 was sprawl across his bed, body all over the place including his hair, fast asleep and Saito got the strange feeling that it would be wise not to wake him up.

When he was about to give up, he saw one more room and pushed the door open. His eyes scanned the wooden room and landed on a large figure on top of a bed, eyes closed.

Clearly his daddy was fast asleep.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Saito.

Meanwhile Tatsuo was currently having a nice dream about chasing a bunch of humans off a cliff.

Saito jumped him.

Tatsuo eye automatically snapped open, having the wind knocked out of him by the hyper 3 year old.

"Tou-san, up! Tou-san, up!" The toddler hid a grinned as he continued to bounce on his Tou-san stomach.

Tatsuo groaned, "I'm up!" grabbing his son, who pouted when he stopped bouncing. It was than Tatsuo noticed what his son was wearing and know Mika had something to do with it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, the little boy in his arms nodded enthusiastically and his little tummy let out a loud rumble which made him blush.

Tatsuo looked at the blushing 3 year old with amusement and carried him up to chest height. Saito looked quiet shocked at the action before his head rested on his daddy chest.

"Let's get some breakfast" He said, with his little boy in his arms and came out his room and tried to remember the way to the kitchen from the blue prints and it took him 10 minutes to finally find himself in the kitchen.

Mika was waiting for them while reading a newspaper and drinking his morning coffee and looked up and smiled.

"Well you guys took you time"

"Shut up"

Tatsuo sat the toddler in the chair opposite Mika. They had made the table low enough for Saito to look over it.

K2 complained but was quickly silenced by all three death glares.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked his son who looked very shocked to be asked what he wanted to eat today before saying a loud excited voice.

"Coco pops!"

Mika and Tatsuo couldn't help but smile at the child happiness. Tetsuo got a small bowl and poured some Coco pops into his little boy's plate and gave it to the little boy who looked at the bowl warily before the adults in the room reassured him that this was his and he could take as much as he liked.

Tetsuo sat down, after putting toast in the toaster. The month had really taken a lot out of him especially since they had a little child with them and even K2 as immature as he was know that living a forest without proper food and shelter was not a place a little boy should live in.

So all three of them combined together and built a tree house in the forest. The location was perfect because it was granted to be invisible to anyone who happened to go into the forest.

"Hey, where is K2?"

"DAMMIT! HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE!?"

"That would be him right now" Mika said, amused when K2 rushed through the door after following his voice.

"Morning" They all said, without a care in the world, not bothering to look at him.

"DON'T MORNING ME! PUT UP SIGNS, DAMMIT!"

Tetsuo was horrified. "K2, Language! We have a child here"

"Language, Language, Language" Saito said, the new word over and over again and Tetsuo gave him a look of pride while Mika watched amused.

All ignoring the fuming K2.

"Tch, whatever" K2 pulled up a chair, pouring himself some 'Frosties' and basking in the sugary goodness.

"I swear all that sugar will eventually rot your teeth" Mika said, knowing K2 would just scrawl at him and sure enough 20 seconds later K2 was scrawling.

Saito laughed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tatsuo asked, finishing off the last of his toast.

"Good question" Mika answered.

"I don't really care as long as I don't play Flame chicken again" giving Saito a certain look which was returned with a bright smile back, making him shift uncomfortable in his seat. "I don't want to go through the hassle of buying new clothes again because the kid keeps burning them"

"Don't you mean, I do that while you stay back and try the kill Tatsuo again" Mika mused and just as he said that, K2 flung a knife at Tatsuo head which he shifted his head to the side, making it hit the wall instead.

K2 tsked, he almost had him.

"Don't be down. Tou-san is fast" Saito said, giving K2 a pity look which pissed him off while the other two broke into laughter.

"How about we start Saito on his education? We can teach him way more than he would ever learn from observing people" Tatsuo suggested and they all thought it was a great idea.

"Of course we have to take this one step at a time. We don't want to implode the boy mind" Mika said, and they all turned to Saito who had chocolate milk dripping down his face.

Almost like instinct, Tatsuo got a wipe and crouched down, where he began to wipe his son face.

"Well who would have thought, THE red dragon could make a good father" K2 taunted and Tatsuo throw a fork at K2 pinning him to the wall.

Saito laughed at the pinned K2 who was trying to get the folk that seemed to be glued to his shoulder blade out.

"So, we're all finished?" Mika asked, looking around and finally putting down the newspaper where Tatsuo got a good picture of a person who looked similar to him in this form who just won award.

Ren Tsuruga.

All three of them exchanged looks, knowing that couldn't be the man's true name since he bores a resemblance to Kuu Hizuri if they were to stand side by side.

Which leaves them with one question.

Who is he really?

Since they were demons they felt compelled to answer that question but managed to push down that urge so they weren't going to butt into that man personal life, they would push their curiousness to the back of their minds and hope they never meet the man in the flesh.

"So who's going first?" K2 asked and they all exchanged glances while Tatsuo carried Saito up.

"I think I'll go first" Mika said, and they gave him a strange look. "What? I got something to teach him, too. Like I can teach him how to act like a proper man and fix him speech, unlike this thing over here" pointing at K2 who looked offended. "And also the art of deception, since he's going to need it so do you Tatsuo" who couldn't deny that.

"Fine, Mika goes first but only for a couple of hours, each day while I'll teach him, the sweet art of intimidation and combat. I seemed to remember that your chain was kidnapped and she was useless in trying to escape" pointing the finger to K2, again.

"Seriously! What is this! Insult me, day!?" K2 exclaimed, Saito cracked an evil smirk and said. "It's not fault, that you're slow"

Making K2 cheek's glow red and he muttered something along the lines of 'cheeky brat' until Tatsuo silence him with a glare.

"Well than I'll take him for the last half of the day for….for" K2 was trying to think up of anyway skills that he has up his sleeve.

"This may take a while" Mika said and K2 glared at him.

"I've got it. I'll teach him different languages." Switching to English and they looked at him in shock.

"Since when did you learn to speak, English!?" Mika exclaimed in surprise, he didn't know K2 wasn't completely useless. He needs to re-exam his judgement on the demon.

"When your left alone for so long, you start finding new ways to entertain yourself and of course I'll be glad to teach you, If you can admit I'm the better demon" K2 said, slyly before Tatsuo grinned.

"Ha, I don't need your classes. How old do you think I am brat and how long I have stayed in this realm? I know languages that I highly doubt you've heard of" Tatsuo smirked, knowing he was punching a hole in the younger demon ego.

Saito looked at his daddy in surprise. "Tou-san, is amazing"

"So it's settled on what we are going to teach him." Mika said and they all nodded even though K2 looked a little deflated. "So you're coming with me first" Mika said, taking Saito out of Tatsuo arms. "But first let's get you changed."

Since they didn't have a shower, they had a huge river instead at the back that goes out into the ocean.

"Hey, we could all use a good wash. Let's together" Saito seemed to beam at the idea of bathing together.

"Fine but the kid stays at least 30 cm away from me" K2 said and Mika and Tatsuo both exchanged looks that said, they're going to dump the kids onto K2 head.

# River#

They all took off their clothes and all three demons had to stop a bit when they saw Saito burses and all exchanged looks that said, they are going to heal those if it's the last thing they do.

Saito seeing the water, run into the river with childish energy only to run back because it was too cold.

Making them laugh.

Saito hung onto his daddy legs and Tatsuo picked him up and said, "You have to get used to it one step at a time or you won't be able to get in at all" He said, walking to the river and taking one leg after another into the river were Mika and K2 were waiting.

Saito shiver when water touched him and Tatsuo didn't advance any further until Sato had gotten used to that little bit of water and had stopped shivering before going forward and taking it slow until the whole of Saito lower body could handle the cold.

"There. That wasn't so bad" Tatsuo said, ruffling his son hair. "Now let's get some soap on you" grabbing the soap and scrubbing his son while Saito got closer to daddy who he liked the heat that always seemed to radiate off him, no matter what the weather was like.

Saito wondered if this was what it is like to be bathed by your own parent and couldn't help but smile at the care that Tatsuo was showing in bathing him.

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow wondering why Saito was smiling randomly. "What are you smiling at?" Flicking Saito nose and putting soap on it making Saito laugh before splashing him with water.

When Saito realised what he just done, he froze afraid to be hit, only to be splashed back with a small wave of water, when he looked up, he saw Tatsuo had a play full smirk on his face that told him, he wasn't mad and it was okay to play once in a while.

Saito then began to splash back and before they know it, Tatsuo and Saito were in a splashing battle with each other.

K2 and Mika watched their interaction with a smile.

K2 smile dropped when he realised that he was smiling and Mika smirked.

"Okay, stupid unicorn, he makes a good dad"

"I told you so"

"Shut up!"

And scene!

Oh, a little bit of fluff with Tatsuo and Saito. Next time while be Saito lesson since the main arc has yet to arrive, the three years will be quick to make way for the main development so sorry if the three years are only like eight chapters or something. However there is a special something in those years that would be very interesting especially when you finally find out about where this story is staged in the manga skip beat timeline.


	4. Chapter 4

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred

Enjoy!

4: Training.

"Again"

"But Uncle, heavy!" Saito complained, completely red in the face, Mika had put a stack of books on his head and ordered him to walk around with them on without them falling.

Meanwhile Tatsuo and K2 were watching the session in outdoor chairs, sipping smoothie's that they made themselves.

"Mika is one brutal teacher" K2 said, Mika hadn't let the boy rest for two hours now and it doesn't seem like the boy was getting one.

" He may be harsh but at least he's trying to improve his posture" Tatsuo said, pushing down the urge to force Mika into having the boy take a break. "And you can't deny the results"

"True" K3 confessed seeing the boy posture had been corrected somewhat since they started all those months ago.

Mika said, the god sent words that Saito been waiting to hear "You may take a break"

Saito immediately slumped down. His back was killing him. Suddenly something cold was pressed against his forehead and looked up to see his daddy.

"Tou-san!" He beamed.

Tatsuo wore red fiery shorts with a belt and a white top with a Dragon pattern on its left side. He held an extra small glass of ice cold smoothie and gave it to Saito who thanked him with such a happy smile.

"Make sure, you drink it slowly. I don't want you to have a brain freeze" He warned because they would be losing valuable to time on waiting for his brain to calm down.

Saito nodded slowly and drank it slowly while Tatsuo sat next to him, waiting for him to finish.

When Saito had finished, K2 was waiting for him and looked like he was about to start their session.

"K2, I warn you. If you dare hurt him in any way that is permanent whether it's bruises or broken arm. I will kill you" putting power behind his voice and K2 refused to admit that he was intimidated.

Saito on the other hand, loved how protective his daddy had grown in protecting him and know that he was never in any danger as long as his daddy was here.

Tatsuo left the boy all too soon for Saito liking and the next thing he know, a chalk border had appeared out of thin air and K2 had graduation clothes on.

"Repeat after me. _K2 is better than Tatsuo"_ he said in English, which was promptly followed by a glasses smashed against his head by Tatsuo.

"Oh, look. My hand just slipped" Tatsuo tried to make it look like an accident and would have work if there wasn't an evil smile on his face.

Saito laughed and K2 who was grumbling to himself.

"Fine, we'll do flash cards. I'll raise a picture up and you have to say what it is in English" He said and Mika gave him a nod of approval in method.

He first rose up a picture of an Orange with its name written in Japanese at the bottom.

Saito scrunched his eyebrow in thought, trying to remember what the word was in English.

" _O..or..an..ge. Orange"_ heavily accent but it will disappear over time.

K2 want on with the next one which was a picture of a wheel.

" _Wheel"_ Saito said automatically, the English name stuck to him like glue for some reason.

K2 nodded and put up a picture of a dog.

" _D..dog"_

Next was a picture of a building.

This was by far harder than the rest and it took him 10 minutes to answer it.

" _B-building?"_

"He learns fast" Mika said, looking over K2 session and had to admit, the demon was doing okay.

Tatsuo eyes sparked with pride before it was gone as soon as it had came. " Well, it makes sense that my chain needs to be smart"

Mika frowned. "Tatsuo when are you going to call him son? You know it's unnatural to appear as father and son but not actual say it out loud? even I think that somewhere deep down Saito is waiting for you to call him that."

It hadn't really occurred to Tatsuo that he never said it out loud, he always called him that in his mind, had he been subconsciously holding back? "I'll try my best in saying it. I think it's going to take me a lot of courage to spit it out."

Mika nodded in understanding, with his chain it was easy since he didn't call her anything personal like 'Wife' just her name. Saito was asking to be acknowledged as Tatsuo own son.

This was defiantly going to be harder for the older demon.

# 4 hours later#

"K2 your time is up" Mika informed K2 who looked completely wiped out and about to complex on the floor.

Who know just teaching one boy was so energy consuming.

In the end, Mika had to drag K2 away since he had no energy left.

Saito eye landed on the person that replaced his uncle and almost leapt for joy when he saw it was his daddy.

He always looked forward to father and son time, where he could have his daddy all to himself.

Tatsuo sat down next to him cross legged and took a breather before opening his eyes.

"Today, we are going to learn how to with-stand intimidation" He said and Saito looked as serious as he could be which was the equivalent to a small kitten doing 'puppy dog' eyes.

 _Cute_ Tatsuo thought before he focused on the task at hand. " Were going to start with the look before we advance to dialogue...s-ss-. Anyway let's begin" he face palmed that he couldn't say the word 'son' no matter how hard he tried.

Saito wondered what his daddy was trying to say before he gave up, suddenly he was hit with one of his daddy glares and before he know what he was doing, he was looking at his feet instead of his daddy eyes.

"S-s-saito, let's try again" Tatsuo said and Saito nodded, he was going to with stand this if it was the last thing he does today.

"Yes, tou-san"

Tatsuo tried the same glare again and Saito looked him in the eye, it didn't take 2 seconds for Saito to break away with tears in his eyes.

Tatsuo eyes softened and he said. "Why don't we take a break" scoping his little boy up and Saito looked up to see his daddy not looking scary anymore.

"O-okay but can we stay like this?"

Tatsuo cracked a smile. "Of course" Saito snuggled in closer to him, enjoying the heat.

" The boy lasted longer than I thought he would" Mika admitted, to K2 who huffed.

"If it was me, I would return the glare with my own fierce glare and make Tatsuo cower." K2 boasted.

Mika rolled his eyes. "Oh really, we both know that if you were to face Tatsuo at his worse you would piss yourself and probably hide the tears by walking away."

K2 said, nothing.

#Back to T and S#

"Now are you ready to give this another try?" He asked, realising his son.

"Okay, Tou-san" Saito said, disappointed that their moment was up.

"Right, let's start again" and the glare was back but Saito summoned up all his courage and stared straight into his eyes but this time he let his mind wonder to happy thoughts like burning K2 clothing or being rescued from the orphanage by his daddy.

Tatsuo didn't want to admit it but he was impressed with how long, Saito was holding out, this was way longer than their previous attempts and when it looked like his son wasn't going to back down anytime soon, his eyes softened.

"I'm proud of you" He admitted and it took a moment for what he said to sink into the boy mind and when it did, Saito radiated a 1000 watt smile.

"Really? Tou-san!"

Tatsuo chuckled at seeing his son so happy by from one line.

"Now onto a step up" and the glare intensified and Saito started crying.

He sighed, _this was going to be a long day._

#End of sessions#

All three had agreed to allow Saito to watch T.V since he did so well today so Saito was thrilled with the new experience of being allowed to watch TV like other people while K2 was grumbling on the rooftop of having to fix the anta so that they could get capable.

Inside, the TV finally showed a clear image and when it did, it showed a kissing scene.

Tatsuo quickly changed it and flicked through the channels to see if there was any age appropriate channels for Saito to watch.

Saito pouted, he wanted to know what the big people were doing on the screen but settled with watching something called 'Rugrats' which got him interested with the baby adventures.

Who know babies had such adventures?

Tatsuo had to chuckle at Saito completely absorbed face from watching the screen while Mika snuck quietly out of the room, to give the two some space, alone.

Suddenly a advert came on and it was promoting a new movie with..

Kuu Hizuri in it.

 _Good god._ He face palmed.

"Tou-san! That person looks like you!" Saito exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two.

Tatsuo was surprised that Saito didn't seem to recognise Kuu. _Does that mean, he wasn't modelled after him? Than who?_ "Saito before the light came, what were you thinking about?"

Saito looked thoughtful, trying to remember all the way back to the white light. "I was thinking about being a knight in one of Tou-san games and then you were there" he said.

 _Wow, the kid didn't even know who Kuu Hizuri was and yet he made an almost exact copy...interesting._ Tatsuo thought.

Saito cheered when the show came back on.

"Tou-san, why is everything so different?" Saito asked, seeing the huge difference in the environment on screen then the one he sees outside.

"Because it's not real" Tatsuo said, Saito gave him a look of confusion.

"Not, real?"

"Yep, what is on the screen has been made up by a ton of people. Do you see the babies? They look very different to the babies in real life" Saito looked and sure enough they were very different to what babies really look like.

"But then why isn't real?" Saito asked.

"Well, this for little kids to enjoy and which is better, watching real babies go on adventures or have these one's" Tatsuo asked.

Saito thought about it. "It would want to watch these one's"

"I know you were a smart, son" Finally able to say it and it seemed it would take a couple of minutes to process what Saito just heard.

The next thing he know he was put off balance by a beaming Saito.

"Does that mean, you want me?" Saito asked, afraid to be rejected.

Tatsuo looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Of course I want you to be my adorable son. There is no question about it" getting up and drawing Saito closer to his chest while Saito was blushing.

"Tou-san"

"Yes, son"

"Don't abandon me"

"That would never happen"

Meanwhile K2 and Mika were secretly watching outside the door.

"Well it looks like, those two are going to be just fine" K2 said.

" Yes, they will but I do wonder what would happen if Saito true parents wanted him back" Mika mused.

"What? that would never happen, weren't they the ones who abandoned him" K2 said.

"Well, it could. If someone connected to his parents saw Saito and saw the resemblance and did a blood test. The parents have every right to get him back" Mika said.

"What! No way! That's not far! Does that mean, those two will get split up and Saito will go to whatever the 'parents' chose to" K2 exclaimed, he could tell that Saito was happy here and being ripped away from that might just break the boy.

"That's why, I was thinking of doing a ritual to prevent that from happening but it all depends on both Saito and Tatsuo answer if they want to become 'true' parent and child" Mika said.

K2 smirked, seeing Tatsuo kiss the boy on the forehead.

"I don't think you have to worry about that"

And scene!

Next chapter, will be the ritual that makes then both true parent and child, just what new changes will come of this? and exactly how will the Saito real parents react to finding out Saito is no longer their child but some else's?


	5. Chapter 5

Spiritual Bond

Here is chapter 5.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

5: Becoming Father and Son.

Mika had asked if Tatsuo and Saito wanted to become real father and son and there was no question about it. They both agreed without even thinking about it. They wanted their bond to be deeper and not just the bond as a 'Chain' to its demon but also flesh and bond.

So all three adults, yes including K2, set about finding the ritual to make it possible and preparing the ingredients for the event. They had fixed a date for when it would take place and decided to make it 'Saito' birthday so it would always be special for the two of them.

The day had finally arrived.

Saito was dressed in a nothing but a red robe.

Tatsuo was dressed in a much bigger version of the red robe.

They both stood a couple of kilometres away from their tree house, because they didn't want anything important getting damaged by all the Demonic energy that would be released.

Mika stood in front of both of them in a similar robe and instructed them to stand inside two pentagons that had candles surrounding them, the ritual had to be done when the moon was at its highest peak in the sky.

K2 was also dressed in a red robe and was instructed to drench both of them in a strange elixir, of course they were told to take off their robes to avoid them getting wet.

They had to return them tomorrow.

Mika looked up and saw the moon was very close to its peak and started chanting and a straight line formed connecting all of them together.

When Mika opened his eyes, they were demonic red and he said in a loud demonic voice.

" **Let the ceremony, begin**!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, white light hit both Tatsuo and Saito who were ordered not to move.

"We are gathered here today to tie these two as father and son. Those who have any objective step forward" It was no surprise nobody step forward since it was just the four of them.

"Good. Do you Red Dragon demon also know as Tatsuo take this little boy as your son. To love and be willing to die for whatever the cost?" Mika asked, eyes still glowing red.

Tatsuo didn't even need to think about it.

"I Red Dragon Demon swear on my title to accept Saito as my son to love and to die for whatever the cost" Like magic the symbol for 'Son' appeared on Saito back" Saito gave him a look of adoration and love.

"And do you, child. Accept Red Dragon Demon as your father to love and to die for if necessary?" K2 asked.

"I Saito, accept Red Dragon Demons as Father" Saito said and automatically the symbol for 'Father' appeared on Tatsuo back.

Tatsuo, Mika and K2 suddenly appeared in their demon forms.

"And by the power vested in me. I pronounce you, Son and Father" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, both pentagons began to glow red and a red beam was shot down from the sky and hit the two.

Both of them coloured white and the white aura's began mixing with each other and turned into the 'Ying' and the 'Yang' before splitting into two and the each one was sent back into the two bodies.

Their bodies itched and already they could feel the changes happening to their very DNA.

It was so painful.

Saito bit back the urge to scream in pain.

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted between the two, caused by the Demonic power that had built up inside their bodies.

Mika and K2 covered their eyes while everything else that couldn't withstand demonic power died as a result.

When the explosion finally passed, both Mika and K2 set eyes on a naked Tatsuo holding a collapsed Saito in his arms.

Instead of all blond hair, there was a shock of red at the side of his hair and his face looked slightly more animalistic in nature, they were also willing to bet that his canines we longer and finger nails longer too.

For Tatsuo he hadn't really changed except for the air around him didn't reek of intimidation but of someone who had a caring heart and draw people in.

The two defiantly looked alike.

"Congratulations, you two. You are now father and son. How do you feel?" K2 asked since, Mika was feeling faint from all that power he used for the ritual. If he was any less powerful, Mika would have died in that process.

"A bit light headed but I'm fine" Tatsuo said smiling and they both recoiled in shock that it was the same smile as Saito.

"I think we'll leave those two alone" Mika said, grabbing K2 before he could do something stupid like attack Tatsuo while he's weak.

Saito opened his eyes to reveal the same Hazel eyes but at the same time, they weren't the same. They were much more intimidating and fierce.

"Am I Tou-san, boy. Now?" He croaked.

Tatsuo smiled. "Yes, your now my real son"

Saito smiled before he passed out.

#With Mika and K2#

"Something has been bugging me" K2 confused and Mika looked at him puzzled.

"And what is that?" Mika asked, getting a glass of orange juice.

"What will happen to Saito first parents?" K2 asked, wondering what would happen now that Saito is no longer their child.

"oh, the connection they had with the boy. Would be broken" Mika answered back.

"When?" K2 asked.

"About right now"

 _Somewhere in America a stuff cat was dropped to the floor._

 _Somewhere in Japan._

 _Ren Tsuruga, previously known as Koun Hizuri._

 _Collapsed._

And scene.

Super sorry that this was short! But I couldn't think I couldn't think of anything else but at least you know who Saito previous father was. The only question is how did it happen? Will I ever reveal it...maybe :p


	6. Chapter 6

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Skip beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

6: Sorrow of a parent.

Ren Tsuruga, formally known as Koun Hizuri eyes snapped open to meet his Cando ceiling and when he looked outside he found it was night time.

Just how long had he slept for?

All he remembered was being an on a talk show when suddenly his heart started hurting and it felt like some part of him was being sawn back together and the pain was too much and he passed out.

"Ren is that you?" His manger called out and the next thing he saw, Yashiro come around the corner, looking extremely relieved that he was conscious again.

"Your finally awake!" Yashiro exclaimed with tears in his eyes. No matter what anyone did, Ren just simply wouldn't wake up and if not for the fact he was breathing they would have thought he was dead.

"Yashiro, what time is it?" Ren asked, frowning at how his voice sounded.

"Ren you've been a sleep for two weeks" Yashiro announced much too his shock.

Ren eyes widened as the words repeated themselves over and over again. He just could believe it and immediately want to his phone to check the date and sure enough two weeks had flown by.

"I'll call the president to tell him you're awake. Everyone has been worried about you" Yashiro said, putting on his gloves and dialling the number. "Even that new girl, Kyoko was worried about you and came by every day to make sure you were okay"

Ren wasn't listening and was still trying to process that he had been asleep for two weeks.

 _What happened to him?_

# in a forest somewhere #

"Tou-san, I caught a small fishy!" Saito exclaimed happily, today his daddy was teaching him how to fish just using his bare hands. The fish was through his little pinkie having been pierced through by his new extra shaper finger nails.

"That's my little boy" Tatsuo ruffled his son hair affectionately.

K2 and Mika were the ones tasked with the job of cooking the fish that Tatsuo and Saito caught. This was also training for Saito on getting used to his new 'features'.

"Hurry up and bring me more fish!" K2 yelled, annoyed that the amount of fish was increasing at a snail pace and he was hungry.

"Can you not think about your stomach for at least one minute" Mika asked, fanning the smoke away from the roasted fish.

"No." K2 said and Mika sighed, he just had to be stuck with K2 however he know that if it was any other combination the fish would get damaged because of K2 competitive nature, especially now that Saito had become a half demon.

"That's enough you too, you can come back now" He called out and Tatsuo nodded while Saito pouted, he was about to catch a large fishy.

Tatsuo offered his hand to Saito which his son gladly took and directed him out of the water.

"Tou-san that was so fun! Can we do it again soon?" Saito asked and Tatsuo just had to chuckle at his son energy.

"Maybe, tomorrow" He said, draining Saito off with a towel.

"Any time this century!" K2 yelled and they both gave the hungry demon an amused look and started walking really slowly, effectively pissing K2 off.

"Get a move on!" K2 yelled, irritated followed by his stomach letting out a loud growl which made him blush.

Saito was lifted on his daddy shoulders and they walked to the dining room like that.

Mika seeing how happy both of them were now that they were really father and son couldn't help but smile.

K2 grumbled when they both finally sat down.

Mika put all the fried fish on sticks and started giving them out.

K2 grumpy face turned into one of joy when he saw the fish coming towards him and quickly devoured it.

"Tou-san, it's hot" Saito complained, his mouth heating up from not waiting for the fish to cool down first before taking a bite out of it.

Tatsuo gave him a glass of water which Saito gulped down quickly and then that out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Saito said, now waiting for his fish to cool down and Tatsuo smiled.

" Saito, needs a friend" Mika suddenly said and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "What I mean is he's only has just under 2 years left until he starts school. I think it time we start reintroducing him to people his age so when he goes to school he wouldn't be absolutely terrified of everyone there"

They hated to admit it but Mika had a point, they didn't want Saito to be an outcast on his first day of school.

"Than what do we propose we do, oh great and might leader?" K2 said, sarcastically which was followed by a knife just inches away from his neck.

"I think we should, take Saito to a nearby playground so he could play with other kids his age." Mika suggested.

"And who would take him?" K2 asked, he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to take the brat to the playground and he was pretty sure that if he did, someone would report him to the police simply because he was near a child who didn't look anything like him and he looked like a teenager.

"I can't possibly take him" Mika said, it was at that point that they all turned to the remaining member in the room who was forging reading a book, upside down.

Tatsuo.

"Oh hell, no!" Tatsuo protested. "I can't go out there where just one person could try to look beyond these glasses and mistake me for Kuu Hizuri!"

"But you're the only one out of all three of us that can get into the park without looking remotely suspicious" K2 said, smirking, knowing he got the demon there.

"Besides, you could cover up so that people can't see your face properly" Mika said.

"Tou-san" He looked down to find Saito giving him the dam, poppy dog eyes that he hated with his very being. "I want to go with Tou-san" staring deeply into his.

 _Don't crumble, stay strong_ He repeated over and over again and tried to look away but turned and saw all three of them giving him the poppy dog eyes.

K2 was giving him the poppy dog eyes and an evil smirk.

 _Bastard!_

"FINE! I'll go!" He shamelessly gave in and Saito whooped with joy. "But don't blame me if around town, there is news that 'Kuu Hizuri is at the park'"

#America#

Dora Klara was a woman who after many therapy session she had managed to get on with her life and was now a successful female doctor.

If she could name one regret, she would say, the fact that she had given up her own baby to an Orphanage.

Back then she was young and reckless and thought the world revolved around her. It was at that time that 'he' appeared.

Dirt blond hair that seemed to radiate in the sun and the most striking green eyes she had ever seen.

They were both drunk as hell and they both fooled around and for some reason she woke up in a hotel room.

Naked.

Before the guy could wake up, she got out of the hotel as fast she could.

She thought she could just but the past behind her but it came to later bite her in ass.

She missed her period and when she took the pregnancy test as a joke.

She was pregnant.

The whole came crashing down when she confirmed the tests and because of her family background, she couldn't abort the child. It was seen as a sin to do that so she tried to find the father of her son in hopes that he would take her and the baby in.

When she did find him, she was shocked to learn his name.

Koun Hizuri.

The guy was currently fighting his own demons and there was no way that she could just suddenly appear one day and say that he has a child and accept to be taken in.

She didn't want to add any more problems than he already had. The guy was already titling towards committing suicide and been dumped with the responsibility of a baby would have probably finished him off.

There was no way she could take care of a baby, she herself was only 16 years old at that time, she had her whole life ahead of her and had yet to even finish school and look for a job to herself and the income would never be enough to support a baby also.

The boy was a spitting image of both her and Koun, she wanted so bad to keep the baby but she know she just could afford it so the first chance she could.

She forced the baby onto a good orphanage that she knows would take care of her son but before she could do that, she know the baby had to at least know what his father looked like so she showed the baby the picture of his father hoping that the baby could recognise their similar features.

She know her son was a smart child and know that this was his father.

Over the years, her mind would sometimes drift over to her son who hopeful would have been adopted by a nice loving family who would love and care for her little boy.

Provide the life that she could not for him.

The father of child had been announced death not long after she had sent the child to the orphanage.

Than when she felt the pain and it was like a piece of her was sawn back to her and she passed out.

When she came too, she found serval weeks had passed and for some reason she felt the strong urge to visit the orphanage.

She wanted to sooth the dread that had settled into her stomach.

 _God, she hoped nothing was wrong_.

And scene!

Finally, how Saito was born has come to light. What would happen she sees that the orphanage is completely abandoned? Will she decide to


	7. Chapter 7

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter.

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

7: The Discovery of a missing child.

"You can come in Ren." Lory said and Ren previously known as Koun Hizuri entered Lory office and sat down opposite Lory Takarada, the president of LME, the number one talent agency in Japan.

Lory observed the man in front of the him and noted that Ren was slightly thinner from not eaten for 2 weeks but he did look a better after having a clean shave and a long bath.

When he heard that Ren had just collapsed on nation live T.V. He know that many people would be concerned for the stars condition and he immediately released to the public that Ren was fine and just needed some rest and when that taken care of.

He had to deal with the heat from Ren own parents.

They had demanded full details of Koun condition and if their son had woken up yet. He had reassured the couple that their son will be fine in due time while trying to smooth his own worries towards the person who he felt was like a son to him.

He had to be calm in this kind of situation and when Yashiro had called him a couple of days ago to announce Ren was awake.

The burden on his heart lifted and now he was here for some answer's.

"So Ren, can you tell me what happened on the show?" Lory said, calmly and Ren shifted in his seat.

" I don't really know myself. I was just taking the interview like the rest of them when suddenly my heart started to hurt." Ren confessed.

Lory rose an eyebrow at that. _His heart?_

"Then came the pain" Ren continued. "It was so unbearable, like something was been sown back together and I black out."

 _Humm...sown back together. What an interesting why to describe what happened_ Lory mused.

"And the strangest feeling when I finally did wake up. I felt weird like a part of myself was return back to me. This feeling also came with the feeling of being hallow" Ren said, surprising Lory. "I was so close to crying. It's like I just lost something important"

Lory looked Ren straight in the eye before he dismissed the actor who no doubt will be hounded by other people for the detail of how he woke up and fainted on live T.V.

When Ren whole body was out of view, Lory pondered on Ren words.

The Actor didn't know it but when he said 'I lost something important'. He was wearing an expression that Lory thought he would never see on the star.

That expression was seen all too often on his old friend, Kuu Hizuri and that was when Kuu had been concerned for his own son.

That expression was seen on a father who just lost a son.

But that was impossible.

Koun doesn't have a son.

# Somewhere else in Japan#

Dora Klara had made it! 

After taking a plane followed by a long car ride. She had finally made it to Japan. All she had to do now was check herself into a hotel which she just did a couple of minutes ago.

She took a cab and was intent on going to the Orphanage were she had left her sweet baby boy at.

She constantly told herself that there was nothing to worry about, that her son was probably playing with other kids his age and laughing and having fun but as she got closer, the sense of forbidding grew stronger.

The cab reached to a halt having reached as far as it could take her, leaving her to walk the rest of the way.

She paid the nice cab driver who took the money with greed in his eyes before driving off. She than began walking up a steep hill, she cursed that she had to wear high heels today of all days.

He feet were making their protests very much know to her brain but she pressed on.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally got to the top of the hill and was thankful for the now straight but slight rocky path that lead to the Orphanage which she could see in the distance.

When she finally got there, she removed her high heels which her feet where more than thankful for and approached the front door and knocked.

She waited several seconds but nobody came to answer the door and the dreaded feeling was back with full force. She leaned against the door and was surprised when it just gave away.

The door was unlocked.

Unable to push down her own curiousness, she walked into the building and was surprised to find a man clothes in the receptionist seat.

The man clothes but no man in sight.

Getting the feeling that she should walk through the door in front of her.

She hoped that they wouldn't panic when they saw a complete stranger just barge into their home.

She came across a corridor and again the clothes were littered around the floor but no people to occupied them.

She didn't let panic settle in and instead she want to look for her son room, maybe after confirming he was there, she could put the uneasiness to rest.

15 minutes later.

One thought was on her mind.

 _Where the hell is my son, room!?_

She had checked all the rooms and found none that even had an image of what she imagined her 4 year son to look like, just pictures of other kids all over the walls...

Now that she noticed, not one of them had an a single frame with her son in but instead there was always this really small little boy that looked like he hadn't been fed for days just appeared at the far side of the frame.

A spot where nobody would spot him.

But that couldn't be her son!

She refused to believe that and sighed before about to give up until she got this nagging feeling that she should check inside the cardboard under the stairs.

It just wouldn't go away and she decided to humour it and look inside the cardboard.

To her shock, it looked like someone lived in it.

Pictures littered all over the walls and a pile of too big clothes for a child to be wearing was at the far end.

She know who this cardboard belong to.

She didn't like it.

She looked over all the self drawn images on the wall and smiled when she saw that the woman who she easily recognised as her was holding her son hand but the other person she didn't recognise.

The blond hair, told her that was the father but it seemed that being a baby and having only seen his true father picture once had distorted his true father image enough where he was unrecognisable to even her.

She took a picture of her smiling face while holding her son in her arms and fought down the urge to cry.

 _Something had happened to the Orphanage..._

 _Someone had taken her son._

#Some town to the west of Japan#

"Tou-san, are we there yet?" Saito asked, on top of Tatsuo head as they wondered through the street in search for a playground.

"Not there yet, son." Tatsuo laughed and the people around noticed the strong accent in his voice that suggested he was not Japanese.

"Umm, excuse me" Someone tap him from behind and he turned around.

Two ladies stood behind him and both were wearing faint blushes on their cheeks.

 _The God of all Demons has arrived.._

And scene!

The end, I wanted it to be similar to when Koun revealed his true self when he went to Gumi. The ending, I was tempted to say 'The number on demon had arrived' but it would be a mouth full and not nearly as cool and well suited as a cliff hanger that I ended up using. Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Spiritual Bonds

Sorry for not updating for so long!

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred. ( I wish :3)

Enjoy!

8: Making a friend.

"Thank you for calling us" One cop said as his partner finished inspecting the whole building and confirming what they already know.

The Orphanage was abandoned.

Honestly they were ashamed to admit it but if Dora hadn't come along and checked up on the Orphanage, when she did. The 'disappearances' of a whole building worth of people won't be found out for the next two years at least.

"We'll try our best to locate the missing children and adults" The other police man tried to reassure Dora "And of course all police will be on a special look out for your son." holding up a picture and both cops had to silently agree that the boy look much too skinny for his own good which was shocking considering the Orphanage had a reputation for treating each child like their own children.

Dora breathed a sigh of relief knowing all the Japanese cops were on the case, it was only a matter of time before they caught the person who dared to even kidnap her little boy and the fact that she gave up guardianship of her own son would have been ignored because his current legal guardian were now currently missing and gone to who knows where.

She could just imagine it, laying eyes on her son and when he asked her who she was. She would reveal that she was his mother and he would rush to her with a big happy smile on his face and she would give him the childhood he should have deserved from the beginning.

"Thank you officers" She said with a bow and they nodded before they drove away in their vehicle leaving Dora to call a cab to take her back to her hotel.

# Some town far away#

 _He's shinnying!_

 _Is he seeing someone?_

These were thoughts that were currently running rampant as both of them looked at what could only be described as a foreign handsome man that looked completely lost in this town.

They ignored the kid that was currently giving them a smile but his eyes were slightly narrow in suspicion.

They also ignored how the two looked alike.

"U-um, are you lost?" One them asked, while cursing her stutter at the beginning.

The man smiled and said with the same slight accent in his voice.

"Can you help me?" Both of them leaned in with rapid attention. "I travel a lot and I don't know much about Japan or quite frankly where I am. Can you point me to the nearest Playground so that my son could play in"

They seem to deflate after the man confirmed the child on top of him was indeed their son.

" Of course. You and your wife must be very happy to have produced such a gift from above" One of them said.

This was clearly not the right thing to say because the man suddenly had a dark cloud over his head and said "My wife died some years back"

Making them perk up.

"You poor man! Of course we'll help you!, we'll even take you to the playground ourselves, right Jane?" One them said, the one name Jane nodded.

"Of course"

Chance!

Tatsuo had no idea why these two woman seemed so eager to help him while Sato did and was currently glaring at the two with a look that said 'Back off my tou-san. He's mine!'

It didn't even get them to leave his daddy alone but it did get them to watch their actions around him because they may not want to admit it but the kid scared them.

Both took secret glances at the man, wondering what his face would look like if he took off his glasses.

They know he was handsome with them on but the real question was.

How handsome was he, with them off?

Both of them were dying to know.

"Well thank you" Tatsuo smiled and both of them suddenly looked like they've just seen god alongside some other females that happen to glance their way.

In no time at all, they arrived at a playground with a huge colourful net that had soft balls dropping down from it like slime and upon further inspection, the net had a dozen of mini 'mat' trampolines on it.

Tatsuo hated to admit it but he was impressed while Sato looked at the playground in awe.

"Thank you for helping me out" He turned to the two with a smile which made them both try to hide their deep blushes but to no success.

"no problem, we're happy to help." One of them said.

"If your ever in town, feel free to contact us" and with that they left squealing while completely forgetting how Tatsuo was supposed to contact them if he doesn't have any personal information about them like a phone number.

"So Sato do you want to go on that?" He asked his son who beamed.

Saito was so excited to play with the other kids and on a playground no less it was would be cruel to deny him this one pleasure!

Saito nodded with vigour while Tatsuo looked amused and placed him down on the ground knowing full well eyes were on both of them.

 _Can't these humans mind their own business_!? He thought with annoyance and Sato was happy to be firmly on the ground where they looked for an opening in the barrier to let him in.

"Tou-san" Saito said, when he was about to go in.

"Yes, son" Tatsuo answered.

"You will be watching me right? You won't leave me" Saito said, in all too serious tone for Tatsuo liking as he looked into Saito adorable eyes. Too many times had Saito been 'forgotten' in a park somewhere.

Tatsuo smirked and ruffled his hair. "Of course I will! I'll just be on this side of the barrier while you have fun. I will watch you like a hawk!"

Saito beamed, feeling reassured before he went inside and to nervously join the other kids. He glanced behind him to find his daddy watching him on a nearby bench with some ladies, who were trying to flirt with him but to no success.

His daddy gave him an encouraging smile and he breathed in and out before going to the nearest kid who was a girl with a small blue dress on and brown curls.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to reveal snot hanging down from her nose.

He cringed but stopped himself from finding someone else.

She turned and said. "You have funny hair"

He pushed down his irritation that was caused by those words, sure the way his hair was cut in half between black and blond was slightly unnatural and the red flame at the side wasn't helping matters but he was proud of it because his daddy made him special!

"Can I touch your hair?" She asked and he had to blink twice just to process what he just heard before he slowly nodded and he felt small chubby hands run through his hair, nothing like when his uncle or his tou-san touched it.

The girls eyes sparkled. "It's so soft" and Saito pushed down the blush he was feeling from those words.

"Can I play with you?" He asked and the girl beamed looking, like she was high on sugar.

"Of course! Yay someone to play with me!" She beamed and he was just stunned at how hyper she was.

"I'm Akeno, Kaa-san named me that" She puffed up her chest in pride and Saito was greatly amused. "what's yours?" She asked, wiping her hand to make sure there's no sweat on it which Saito secretly appreciated.

"I'm Saito, my Tou-san named me that" He said, taking the girl hand and wondering how a girl could get her hand so sweaty.

She took his hand and lead him to a blue ball and instructed him to sit which he did slowly while she sat on a ball opposite him.

A bad feeling settled in his stomach when the girl started pulling herself backwards to a height that was very high for her before she released herself.

She was coming towards him.

Fast!

He realised to late before she collided with him and he was sent flying backwards and it was only because of a year and a half experience of training, that he managed to do a flip in mid-air before landed on the his feet.

Silence rained down on the playground as everyone looked at the kid who was sent flying only to land perfectly safe.

Tatsuo himself was half way out of his seat, in case his son reflexes hadn't kicked in.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" A girl said with stars in her eyes and Saito sweat dropped. "How did you do that!?"

Before Saito know what was happening he was suddenly surrounded by all the neighbourhood kids, asking if he was some kind of super hero or something.

Poor Saito didn't know what to do with the attention he was getting and sent pleading looks to his daddy who made no move to help his son out much to his displeasure.

 _Sometimes, when you're in a pickle you have to get out of it on your own. You won't learn if someone else is doing to it for you._ His daddy words wrung out in his head and he suddenly know what to do.

He was going to put on the demonic charm and get away before it wears off.

He smiled and the kids eyes turned into hearts and Tatsuo had to slap himself for ever allowing such a thing to happen. Saito had got the smile from his previous father but since the connection had been broken instead of sparkling like he should, what he got from him was the feeling of danger that was so alluring to humans that they were drawn in and before they know what was happening the trap had already been sprung.

Tatsuo used it a lot when it came to hunting so he was oddly filled with pride that his son but that didn't mean he didn't plan on scolding him when they get home.

Saito still smiling said in a low tone. "There's no need to crowd around me. I am just like all of you and like any kid, I do not desire this attention because I simply want to play with my new friend" and Tatsuo had to admit Mika session were effective. Saito pushed through the crowd of children and found his friend who looked quite shocked that a he didn't look mad at her and was exactly giving her a toothy smile animalistic smile.

In a lot of ways Saito was a much more dangerous and demonic enchased version of his previous father.

" Let's play and this time, let's be a lot of safer, okay?" He smiled and she nodded dumbly, this had never happened before since usually anyone she tried to befriend would leave her after a couple of minutes and crying too.

"You have something in your hair" He said, taking the leaf from her hair and Akeno couldn't help but blush a little being so close to his face and the light highlighting his features and Tatsuo couldn't help but smirk, his son was going to be a lady killer when he grows up.

"There. Now let's play" He said and grabbed her hand and climbed the steps.

Akeno was too dazed to respond to the how high she was and when they got to the top, she was amazed at how squishy the floor was and Saito jumped and started bouncing like the other kids.

He grabbed her hand Akeno, she sent him a pleading look but his mischievous side took over and he pulled her towards him while bouncing.

She screamed when she was suddenly lifted higher and then brought down just as swiftly and it was only a matter of time before she got used to it and she bounced happily alongside Saito.

Saito even did a couple tricks while pulling some silly faces, to get her laughing and smiling which was a complete success.

"They're so cute!" some woman exclaimed and Tatsuo turned his head to meet a woman who resembled the girl his son was currently playing with, crying tears of what he hoped joy.

He sweat dropped.

"Could you be the girl's, mother?" He asked, keeping the accent in his voice.

" You must be the boy father" She said, getting out a tissue and blowing in it. " I thought I'll never see the day when my little girl would finally make a friend. I tried in the past like set up play dates but for some reason that child was sick the next thing I know and I never hear from the parents again."

 _You wonder why..._ Tatsuo thought not believing what he was hearing after seeing the girl send his son flying and if not for the training he would have been seriously injured. "Yes I wonder...you daughter is such a lovely child" trying very hard to make sure his voice did not come across as sarcastic which he must have succeed in because the woman beamed at the praise.

"Perhaps we can arrange a play date sometime, soon?" The woman said with hope in her eyes.

Tatsuo pushed down the urge to reject her but thought otherwise. "We can however we were planning to settle down when Saito turns five so that I have time to look for a long term job and also look for a school to enrol him into as soon as he turns six"

"And how old is your son? Akeno is three years old." The woman asked in hope that she wouldn't have to wait that long.

"My son is four and is going to turn five in August. Why don't we wait until after his birthday has gone passed to schedule a play date?" He suggested and the woman seemed very happy with that.

She got out a pen and wrote down her phone number on his hand. "here's my phone number to call me when you have a house" she said, she was oblivious to the glares and the looks of hatred sent her way by woman that were passing by.

"My name is Maria" She said, putting out her hand for him to shake.

"Tatsuo" He shook her hand and like his son, he wondered how the hand was so sweaty.

"AKENO! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" she called out and her daughter pouted because she was forced away from her new friend and climbed down before running to her mommy.

Saito waved goodbye to her before she left and jumped off the highest point were his daddy was waiting for him to land in his arms.

Getting some awe looks from the feat without using the steps.

"Did you have fun today?" Tatsuo asked while his son beamed.

"Tou-san, are we leaving now?" Saito asked, a little sad to go, today was really fun.

Tatsuo shook his head. "nope the day is still young. What do you want to do?" He asked and suddenly they heard the sound of an ice cream truck and he didn't even need to see the look on his son face to know that his son was seriously craving some right now.

He chuckled and said, "Let's get some ice cream and you can choose which ever flavour you want" Saito nodded eagerly and they walked to the nearby ice cream van.

The ice man had just barely stopped when he noticed people coming his way and no doubt wanting to buy ice cream but what stood out more to him was the father who was caring his son on his back.

There was something different about them that made people stop and take notice of them.

" what ice cream do you want, son?" He asked and Saito looked at the pictures in hunger, one thing he defiantly did not inherit from his past father was his sweet tooth.

"Can I have half chocolate and the other strawberry?" He asked and the man had to hold in a 'coo' from how adorable the little boy was.

"Of course you can, son" Tatsuo said and then turned to the man.

"And I'll have vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and flakes" he said and the man nodded and got to work.

Tatsuo that paid the man and Saito was now eyeing his half and half ice cream and took a lick and shivered.

"It's so cold!"

Tatsuo burst out laughing, wondering if this was the first time Saito ever had ice cream. "Well it's suppose to be like that. The trick is lick slowly or you'll have a brain freeze" making Saito blush in embarrassment before taking another lick and much more slowly this time.

It was so good! unknown to him the ice cream was melting much faster in his mouth since Saito had inherited his father attribute for fire and his mouth rivalled a oven set on one-hundred and fifty digress heat.

"Tou-san where are we going?" He asked, realising this wasn't the way they came from.

Tatsuo smiled and said "Were going to find a music store, I want to get a guitar. I just feel like playing a musical instrument. I've been interested in music for quite a while now" He said and Saito looked at him curiously wondering if his daddy can actually play an instrument.

"Tou-san can you exactly play?" Saito said with curiosity.

"Nope." and Saito sweat drop. "But I'm going to learn. I mean how hard is it to play? Just you wait. I'll be a professional in no time." Tatsuo said with determination and Saito just know uncle K2 would throw a knife at his daddy head when he was practised telling him to shut the hell up.

He was looking forward to that.

They went into a music store and pick out an acoustic guitar, the outside was like fire which Tatsuo loved and the counter person loved them even more since he's been trying to sell that same guitar for months and nobody would buy it because of the history behind it.

Apparently, the guitar was cursed and all the previous owners had been in accidents involving it.

Tatsuo wondered what would happen if a demon were to be its new owner and not just any demon. He could already feel it's demonic energy lash out at him but being the top ranking demon had it usefulness and he easily subdued the guitar and forced it to accept him as his new owner.

One thing for sure, only he was allowed to play it and if anyone were to even attempt to play, they would find themselves off their feet and landing somewhere nasty and the impact would most likely kill them if they were a human.

He whistled cheerfully as he put the strap across his chest and the guitar behind him, while Saito was busy playing with the strings in fascination.

The guitar didn't lash out because it caught a whiff of Saito demonic energy and thought twice before trying anything.

They walked into the forest before he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, there was nobody in sight and he couldn't spell a human for miles before he took to the sky and used the clouds as a cover to get to the tree house.

#Tree house#

"I see your back" Mika said, having sensed the familiar demonic energy from far away.

Tatsuo landed and Mika had a good look at the cursed guitar on Tatsuo back and they made eye contact before seeing Saito who was climbing off his daddy back. "Did you have fun today?"

Saito beamed. "It was really fun, Uncle Mika. I made a friend and got to eat ice cream!" they all ignored the shout that said 'I want to eat ice cream to!' from K2.

Mika laughed and ruffled Saito hair. "It seemed you've had a very busy day. I'm sure your very tired"

"Am not!" Saito said, despite his eyes feeling heavier and heavier ever second.

Dammit!

Tatsuo scoped him up. "Let's get you in bed."

"But no sleep" but there was no hiding the tiredness of his voice and the fact, his speech had reverted back to what it was almost two years ago.

Tatsuo chuckled and went to Saito room and laid the sleeping toddler on his bed and made sure the dragon plush was next to his son.

Saito as if by instinct, took the plush toy and pressed it against his chest. Tatsuo smiled and put the covers over his son making sure he was wrapped warm before kissing his son on the forehead.

Saito looked absolutely adorable sleeping with a plush dragon next to him that Tatsuo couldn't resist snapping picture.

This was going to be his new wallpaper.

He snuck out quietly before closing the door.

Only too meet both Mika and K2. K2 held the guitar as if he expected it to bite him.

It probably would.

He would too.

"We need to talk"

Tatsuo just know it was about the guitar.

And cut!

Long chapter today! I hope your happy. Saito has a friend, I tried to make Saito and Akeno encounter similar to Koun and Kyoko when they first met. Next chapter, they have a little talk about the cursed guitar. Why it has demonic energy and who was the one who made the thing. Review/ Fav and Follow!

Though they wished that they couldn't see the face behind those glasses. There was no doubt in their minds that the guy was a handsome.

The question was how handsome was he?

They were extremely curious to know and for some reason he looked familiar somehow but they were sure they've met this man in his whole life.

So where?


	9. Chapter 9

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 9.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

9: Demonic guitar.

"So let me get this straight. you just happen to find this?" Mika pointed towards the deceptively harmless guitar in the corner. "at a music store where anyone could have picked it up?"

Tatsuo nodded while K2 snorted and said. "That was idiotic of the owner even I would have know this guitar shouldn't be anywhere near humans! This thing should be destroyed immediately! It's far too dangerous and the amount of demonic power it's admitting is no joke!" and both of them looked at him like he'd grown two heads because he could sense such a thing while K2 rolled his eyes at them.

He wasn't hopeless.

" The store owner called the guitar 'Shi o genkido' (blazing death)" Tatsuo said.

"hm. Shi O Genkido, huh" Mika rubbed his chin, he know he heard that name before and went to his study room to hunt down the book.

K2 and Tatsuo didn't need to follow him because twenty minutes later Mika came back with a look of triumph holding a super old book and placed it on the table for them to see which page it's open on.

"I know I heard that name before. Shin O Genkido was the guitar made by Ueda Tango" Tatsuo eyes widened while K2 looked forever clueless since he was in the demon world when Ueda Tango was alive so he had no knowledge about the 'Edo Period'.

As if reacting to that name, the demonic output that the guitar was emitting suddenly increased.

"Mika, why don't you fill in for K2 over here who doesn't know who Ueda Tango is" Tatsuo asked while K2 refused to shot a look of thanks.

"I DO KNOW!" but his shouts were ignored.

"Of course" Mika said and then explained. "Ueda Tango was a musician that didn't get the praise he deserved for his talent and craftsman ship. He had a talent that people in those times would say he would be the Edo version of Elvis. He had a son and a wife and was working on a one of a kind guitar that nobody has crafted before, considering what guitars looked like in those days" Tatsuo nodded in understanding while K2 looked confused as hell, nobody bothered to show him what Guitars used to look like much to his annoyance. "He know that when he was finished, it would change the world of music but unfortunately he did something stupid" and the room grow silent for dramatic effect.

"He showed his childhood friend. Hirota Tanjiro" there was a flash of recognition in both of their eyes.

"Yes,, nobody in the world of music in Japan doesn't know who this man is and is regarded as the father of modern guitars. This is false" shocking both of them of them. "In reality back in those time, Hirota was a struggling musician that didn't have an ounce of rhythm in his body and because he refused to admit it, his life suffered for that. Than imagine his joy when his friend, Ueda Tango showed him a guitar that would make him go down in history and had told no one about it. Hiroto began to plot because he saw this as a chance to make sure he was the one to go down in history not the true maker. He spread lies that Ueda was plotting a coup and the next thing clueless Ueda know, he was dragged from his house and ordered to admit to plotting to over throw a feudal lord. He out right denied this and to his shock, his own childhood friend gave a fake testament in front of hundreds of people gathered there that he witness him plotting."

There was silence as both digested this.

Mika continued. " With his 'friend' testament combined with the rumours. Ueda didn't stand a chance and was ordered to be burned at the stake since their usual spot for chopping off heads was currently been cleaned because of all the blood. Feeling betrayed, he only wished that his family be protected and even that was taken away from him because before he went up in flame. He not only saw Hirota kissing his own wife and comfort her but at the same time, Hirota was claiming the guitar he made was his and was currently taking all the praise for it. It was at the moment that Ueda heart was consumed by hate and vengeance and he became a demon"

"But human can't become one unless you do what we did right?" K2 said, not understanding that such a thing was possible.

"K2 there are different ways for humans to become demons and of course if it were too happen, they would be fiscally weaker than us" Tatsuo said, having seen several cases in his life time like someone having a demon heart but becoming a demon was like one in a billion.

" Ueda in his last moments, put a curse on the guitar that whoever become the owner of it would have an untimely death and you can pretty much guess what happened to Hirota" Mika said and both didn't feel at all sorry for such a man.

"Hang on, how do you know all this?" K2 asked, a very smart question for once in his life.

"Because he was there, idiot" Tatsuo said and K2 hid his embarrassment under a glare.

"Do you think that, that guitar in the story. Is the same" K2 said, pointing at the guitar that seemed to have reduced the demonic power it was emitting now knowing. It had no effect on the three.

Tatsuo picked the guitar up and felt it try to lash out and he let some of his aura leak and the Guitar seemed to sniff in fear, he wasn't the only one because a bit of sweat rolled down Mika face and K2 wasn't much better off.

When he felt like the guitar was subdued or more like too terrorized to do anything, he put the strap across his chest and cut through the barrier that had erected itself to burn his fingers off if he come to close. Tatsuo snorted at the guitar attempt.

 _Idiot. How do you think I am_ and with that he torn right through it as if it was paper itself and plunked the top string. A deep tone came out while the string vibrated before he looked up with a smile on his face and said " I think It just accepted me as its new owner"

 _More like forced._ Mika and K2 both thought as the guitar seemed to be trying to lick its own wounds after Tatsuo delivered such a crushing blow.

" Can you even play?" K2 questioned.

"nope" Tatsuo said in an all too cheerful for K2 liking. "But I'm going to learn." 

"Just great, that means I have to add a sound proof room" Mika said while they both looked at him puzzled. "What? Do you expect me to listen to Tatsuo racket as he tries to master that Guitar day in and day out even I would go insane if that happened so to spare us all from wearing ear plugs. We need a sound proof room for Tatsuo to practise in" and nobody could deny the logic in that.

Suddenly they heard tiny footsteps coming their way and a sleepy Saito appeared clenching his favourite red dragon plush toy in his arms, came into view. Saito rubbed his left eye to get rid of the effects of sleep.

"tou-san?"

Saito looked so absolutely adorable! Tatsuo couldn't fight the strong urges that suddenly took over.

"Did we wake you up, son?" Tatsuo asked, having finished taking pictures to his heart content. Getting down in front of his still sleepy son.

Saito shook his head. "Nightmare"

Realisation dawned on everyone and Mika dragged K2 out the room to give the two some space.

Now alone, Tatsuo picked up his little boy and sat him down on a chair deeming him not awake enough to get there on his own.

Saito squeezed the plush toy while he watched his daddy make what he assumed was a warm glass of milk.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" Tatsuo asked, putting the glass in front of his son and taking a seat right opposite him. He thanked god that at least he bothered to learn about human interaction unlike most demons or else he would have been completely lost in this situation.

There was silence as Saito took the milk and gulped it down, he finished and put it down with milk beard sporting on his chin. Tatsuo smirked and decided not the comment on the milk beard.

"So now that your full. Do you want to talk about it?" Tatsuo asked and Saito shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He had never done anything even remotely like this before. He usually woke up and waited before falling asleep and kept silent about the dream.

Having a person to listen too was a completely new concept to him and he didn't know what his daddy reaction will be if he told him but Tatsuo seemed to be able to sense that and didn't push it and waited for Saito to speak in his own time.

Finally after twenty minutes had passed Saito opened his mouth and said. "I had a dream" Tatsuo ears grow large ready to catch every single word that came out of his son mouth. " I had a dream where you said, we were going out for ice cream and for some reason you said, I should pack all my clothes and stuff and then instead of going for ice cream like you said. We were in front of an orphanage and when I turned around, you were gone. You left me" by the end, tears rolled down his face and Saito tried to wipe away to tears, thinking his daddy would mock him for being a cry baby and be regarded as weak but this was far from the truth as Tatsuo watched Saito try to stop the tears, Tatsuo realised Saito was a very insecure little boy who always feared that he wouldn't want him anymore and dump him any chance he could. How this adorable little boy in front of him could be treated so inhumanly to turn out like this was beyond him.

It was time for damage control.

Saito let out a yelp of surprise when he suddenly pulled into a warm chest that he recognised all too well and found big familiar hands wrapped around his waist, rocking him gently and humming a soft little tone and he found himself calming down instantly.

When Tatsuo was sure, Saito had calmed down, he knelt down to his little boy level and locked at him with the eyes of a father and said.

"Idiot!" leaving Saito stunned speechless. "I will never get rid of you! Sure there will be times in the future were you would becoming so irritating that I wish I could ship you off somewhere far away like in your teenager years. Honestly I'm dreading them already" sounding horrified and Saito couldn't help but crack a smile. "But I won't! and do you know why?"

Saito shook his head and Tatsuo shook his head before looking deeply in his eyes son's and said.

" **Because your my son and I'll always love you no matter what**!" with all the seriousness in the world.

"...Really. You won't get rid of me?" Saito asked, did he dare to hope.

Tatsuo ruffled his son hair lovingly and said. "Of course, like it or not were bonded. I choose to have your blood in me and you show to have me essence in you so were connected making us father and son and I would never regret that" with so much conviction in his eyes that told Saito that every word was the truth.

Saito dissolved into a fresh wave of tears but this time they were tears of joy from the conviction in his daddy eyes. Tatsuo pulled him closed as Saito cried into his daddy shirt, Tatsuo didn't mind that his shirt was currently getting snot and tears all over it.

He let Saito finish crying and there was a silence between them.

"Tou-san" Saito said, through his muffled shirt.

"Yes, son" Tatsuo answered back.

"...can I sleep with you tonight" Saito said with a bit of hesitance and Tatsuo looked down to find, big adorable eyes trying to look anywhere but him and he chuckled.

"Why of course, my room is always open if you have a nightmare or if you want to make sure I'm real or something like that" He said, chuckling as Saito flushed, knowing he hit the nail on the head. He then scoped his flushing little boy up and began to walk to his room.

The next morning, Mika and K2 found Saito pressed against his daddy warm chest while Tatsuo had his arms wrapped around his little boy.

K2 took a photo and Mika sent him a questioning look.

K2 grinned.

"Blackmail, material"

And scene!

I hope you like this. This chapter took a lot of emotion out of me and now I'm exhausted! I hope you like this chapter, with Saito and Tatsuo fluff, of course K2 just had to be K2 in this kind of situation. Next chapter Saito turns five years old! and they've finally moved into their own house!

#Please note, there is no such historical figure in the real world and if you're looking to use this to cheat on your history homework.

Please look somewhere else.

Thank you XD


	10. Chapter 10

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 10

I do not own I do now Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

10: The big five.

"Tou-san, wake up!" screamed an all too familiar voice, right into his ears.

As you can imagine, this was beyond painful because he relied on his ears a lot out of habit and this scared him enough to fall off the bed with a thud and a groan.

There was a childish giggle and he opened his eyes to see Saito trying to keep a straight face but couldn't stop the giggles that came out of his mouth.

"It looks like someone enjoying waking up your daddy today" He said in a mock growl and Saito paled a bit before trying to make a run for it.

Tatsuo tackled him to the ground where he then tickled him into tomorrow.

Saito, completely defenceless against his daddy brutal attack and became red faced with laughter.

"Do you give?" Tatsuo said, smirking while still tickling his son.

" I GIVE!" Saito shouted, followed by heavy breathing from having the stuffing tickled out of him.

Tatsuo waited for his son to catch his breath than picked him up and said "Now let's get you clean and ready for the day" heading the way to the bathroom and picking up his towel.

Saito was left to watch as his daddy filled the bath tub and put a weird liquid in it that made the water bubbly.

Tatsuo than stripped his son naked were he then put him into the warm bath tub.

Saito splashed a bit, feeling the soap around his body and it tickled, he then started to make snow man out of the bubbles while Tatsuo shook his head in amusement while scrubbing him to make him all clean.

When he was all done and poured the water, he took his son hand and pulled him out of the bath and dried him with his red towel and helped him brush his own teeth much to his son displeasure who said, he could do it by himself and pouted.

He then helped his son put on his underwear and clothes which a white top which had a big 'S' in the middle with a star, blue jacket, dark blue jeans and hip-tops.

Saito looked so adorable.

"Tou-san, can you guess what today is?" Saito said, following after his daddy downstairs.

"Wednesday?" Tatsuo said, hiding his grin.

Saito pouted at his daddy answer. "I'm five today, tou-san"

"Really? I thought that was tomorrow" Tatsuo said in a joking tone before they turned right into the new living room of their new house to find a banner high up that said 'Happy Birthday Saito' in colourful writing and a stock full of presents underneath of it.

Saito eyes lit up at the sight of all those presents.

"Happy birthday, son" Tatsuo said, smiling at the excited five old son.

"Their all for me?" Saito asked, especially since he had never seen so many presents in his entire short life.

"Of course who else do you think these are for?" Laughing at the flushed look on his son face and taking him so his back was facing towards the presents, where he sat his son down.

Saito pouted but didn't object before he noticed something off and asked. " Tou-san. Where is Uncle Mika and Uncle K2?"

Tatsuo sat down and said. "They will be here later on. It's weird not seeing them early in the morning everyday but you'll slowly get used to it"

Saito nodded and finally got a proper look at their new home.

Last week, they said goodbye to the tree house they had been living in and went to buy new house around a neighbourhood that couldn't be called a city kind, where people are always on the go and everywhere was cramped.

In the one they moved into, it was spacious and the surrounding was calm and had a relaxing vibe and everybody know everybody.

It was very much a country themed neighbourhood so it really wasn't that big of a move from the forest they've been living in.

The house wasn't too big or too small. He had a whole room to himself which was decorated in fiery red and there were dragon figurines on the shelves and even a small TV and a play station with several PSP games with it.

His daddy room on the other hand was very plain compared to his own and only filled with what was necessary however the furry white rug was fluffy when he confirmed that by spending hours just rolling around in it.

The living room was huge, well to him anyway and the black sofa they got was squishy and he bounced for he didn't know how long.

Of course all this stuff had to be ordered and carried inside and both his uncles were more than happy to help them move.

He thought back to how many people had come up to them and introduced themselves just to be neighbourly.

It would have work if not for the fact that all their new 'neighbours' were females who stared at both his daddy and uncles who were too busy lifting a coach inside with heart shaped eyes and a seductive smile as they failed to flirt with them.

Suddenly the door bell rang and before Tatsuo could get up, Saito gave him a pleading him look to let him do it.

Since it was Saito birthday, he let him open it.

Saito beamed and took a chair to look through the peep hole to see who it was.

It was Akeno and her mom.

He got down and unlocked the door with his daddy not too far behind him and gave a smile to Akeno mother.

"Well hello, Maria. It seems you're the first ones here, please come in" His daddy said with that accent in his voice again that Saito hoped he would lose sometime soon in the meantime, he went to look at what Akeno was wearing.

Akeno wore a completely white dress with a cream bow around her waist, the girl was looking everywhere but him while her mother ushered her inside the house.

"You look nice, Akeno" Saito said and Akeno let out a 'meep' which amused him to no end.

"Y-you look nice as well. H-happy birthday Saito" She cursed her splutter.

Meanwhile both of their parents were exchanging pleasantries with each other.

As more guests filled came in and when Mika and K2 showed up, Saito know the party had finally started.

Mika wore a long white coat with a cream shirt and pants while K2 had a black suit with a red striped tie on, making his look much older than what he usual looked like. How Mika got him to wear that would always remain a mystery.

He rushed to hug Uncle Mika who bent down and returned the hug and messed Saito hair up and said. "How my favourite Nephew doing?" and for once K2 had managed to keep his mouth shut.

Saito beamed and said "Fine, Uncle. Did you get me a present?" eyeing the present in K2 hand.

Mika smiled and said, "Of course, we got you a present for the both of us"

"Happy birthday, Saito" K2 bite his lip from saying 'brat'. It would do no good to say that out loud to the birthday boy no less.

"And I'll take that" A voice said and the present was taken by Tatsuo while his son pouted. "Not opening your presents until after cake"

Saito perked up by the thought of cake and went to find Akeno who was outside in the garden by herself.

"Can somebody help!?" A voice yelled.

Saito turned around and met with a boy that had fair skin, soft and delicate eye lashes and completely silver hair.

He thought he was looking at an angel.

"Well don't just stand there, gaping like an idiot. Help me out" The boy said rudely, shocking the two of them and they finally noticed that the boy clothing was hooked onto a thorn and if he tried to get out, there would be a rip.

Saito and Akeno looked for a way to help the boy out without touching the thorn bush but to their dismay there was none.

Saito sighed, knowing what he had to do and know his hands would sting afterwards. He went to the boy side and was surprised to find that none of the thorns could penetrate his skin making unhooking the boy clothing that much easier.

"Well, took you long enough" The boy said, ruddily with no word of thanks what so ever.

Both Saito and Akeno exchanged looks before Akeno said. "Hook him back on"

Saito grabbed the smaller boy collar and began dragging him back to the thorn bush.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Thank you for helping me!" The boy said, seeing Saito was completely serious.

Saito stopped dragging him and the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to say please and thank you?" Akeno said with her hips on her waist while Saito was eyeing him with a certain gleam.

The boy got down on his knees and apologised "I'm sorry. It was rude of me and thank you for unhooking me" he then began to tear up.

They weren't falling for his crocodile tears.

Dammit!

He wiped them away and sat down and said "You guys are alright. My name is Kato Harumi and around these parts I'm called the 'White angel'."

Both Akeno and Saito gave him a look and he caved in.

"okay! Nobody calls me that! I don't even have any friends! Do you know how hard it is to make them when their either jealous of how perfect I look, scared that I can beat any kid in the neighbourhood ass without even trying and have an IQ that puts most children to shame!? Well I say, suck it!"

Saito eyebrow just kept on climbing higher and higher the more came out of the silver haired boy mouth.

"Okay..." Akeno didn't know what to make of the boy and just went on and smiled. "My name is Akeno Mako" turning to Saito.

"Saito Ka-ryuu" Saito said, with a lot of pride behind it and Kato noticed. "Do you want to play Flame chicken with us?" he asked and Kato raised his eyebrow, wondering what on earth Flame chicken was and Saito ran through the basic rules of the game and when he was finished, Kato was grinning like a loon while Saito got out a match.

Akeno wanted no part of this and decided to watch as both Kato and Saito went up to a tall older-teen looking boy who paled at seeing them both sporting identically smiles.

"Get away from me! You crazy Kids!" K2 ran while both of them chanced after him.

"K2 you better not hurt me son!" Tatsuo shouted.

"And what about them hurting me!" K2 shouted back in disbelief.

Many children had stopped what they were doing and had opted to try and tackle K2 to the floor even though they didn't know what was about to befall the demon.

K2 found himself being tripped over by little kids and once he was down, a silver haired kid took out some rope and began tying him up while the other kids held him down.

Saito appeared and relight a match, K2 eyes grow wide.

 _Oh hell no! This is my favourite shirt!_ K2 thought, trying to move away, to hell with Tatsuo threat while Saito was drawing closer with a certain gleam with the flame.

While the adults just ignored what was happening once Mika had told them, he would be fine and they were just going to burn his clothes which no females had any compliments about.

"Who wants Ice cream!"

"ME!" and all the kids disappeared and K2 breathed a sigh of relief that he was not going to have to go home naked.

Saito took a cone and turned around, making sure K2 could see the lighter.

"Your evil" Kato just had to comment and Saito smiled.

"Why thank you"

Akeno shook her head in amusement, while taking one ice cream and making sure none of it got on her dress.

Once all three had finished their Ice cream, Saito said. "Do you want to see what my room looks like?" and Kato shrugged now curious while Akeno was slightly more reluctant to see it.

"Follow me" Saito said and they followed.

"Son, where are you going?" Tatsuo just had to ask, wondering who the other boy was.

"Can I show them my room, Tou-san?" Saito looked at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, go ahead" Tatsuo caved in and Saito was fast up the stairs followed by the other two.

They stopped in front of a door that said 'Saito room' and Saito said "Now presenting my room" swung the door open so that the other two can have a look.

"It's so red" Kato just had to say, his room was more on the white side which was bigger than this room with his own butler.

Akeno squeaked, she had never been in a boy room before and wasn't sure if she should step in or not.

"Come in, guys" Saito said, encouraging them to come in and Kato and Akeno came in, feeling the furry carpet and seeing the dragon figurines.

Saito sat on top of his dragon themed bed.

"There's so many dragons" Kato said, he had never seen so many dragon toys in one room.

Saito smiled. " You could say my family has a thing with dragons" he said grabbing his favourite dragon plush toy which he named 'Draco'.

"There not all dragons" Akeno said, catching eyes on a unicorn and the other kind, she didn't know what that was. It was like a mix between a dragon, antelope and a bear combined.

"That's an Apocalyptic beast" Saito said, picking it up since he was told that was what Uncle K2 looked like before he was given his current form and him being the curious child he was, want to see what he used to look like.

"That's so cool" Kato said, crowding around it wanting to have a better look.

"It's cool and all but I prefer my red dragon" Saito said and Kato gave him a look like he was insane.

"Well I prefer the Unicorn, they are both beautiful and can be dangerous" Akeno said, picking it one up.

" The beast it better then both of yours combined!" Kato commented, sitting on Saito bed and finding it soft.

Saito and Akeno both shot him annoyed looks.

Saito smirked, "Let's see then" and with that, his dragon attacked the beast and knocked over Akeno unicorn.

Akeno looked down and when she looked back up it was like looking at the devil reincarnated.

"Your all going to die!"

She sent her Unicorn straight at Akeno beast and then went for Saito red dragon and began bouncing up and down on both of them.

"Now this mean's war!" Saito proclaimed, and they all gathered their forces and got ready for battle.

"ATTACK!" Kato yelled and the battle started.

Each side not giving an inch and reviving their members as they turned the once tidy bed room into a war zone.

" Kato" A female voice called out, stopping their war and when Kato looked up, his smile that he had been on his face was whipped off.

In the doorway was a woman with silver hair and heavily make-up, wearing a pink coco Chanel suit.

"Yes mother" Kato voice was flat making it, a sharp contrast to what it was before.

Saito and Akeno couldn't help the frown on their faces.

The woman was giving them a look that said exactly what she thought of them which wasn't good at all as she was treating his room like it was the second coming of the 'black death'. "Kato, we've spent too much time with these people. Come along now"

"Yes mother" Kato leaving to go and Saito daddy had just walked past the door.

Saito thought fast and said "Tou-san" Tatsuo stopped in his tracks and answered "Yes, son"

"Can Kato come over to play tomorrow?" Saito asked and Kato stiffened.

Tatsuo looked at Kato mother and wondered if she would agree to it and when she said nothing he said. "Sure, we can arrange something, right Mrs Harumi?" he said in a tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

She refused to show she was intimidated by the man in front of her, she put on a mask and put her nose in the air and said. "Fine but don't come crawling to me because you couldn't held the child!" and with that she spun off and began to head to the door.

Kato was stunned, he couldn't believe what just happen and when he did, he gave both Akeno and Saito a big hug and smiled.

"KATO!" The woman yelled.

"Coming Mother!" He yelled back and ran after her but not before saying. "See you later guys!" for once in his life, he would not be so lonely and have friends to play with and be a normal child.

Tatsuo watched them leave and turned to his son and Akeno and asked.

"Now who wants cake?"

"WE DO!"

And scene!

I am so sorry that this took me so long to do. I just didn't have any ideas for Saito birthday party until now. Next chapter will be Tatsuo trying out for his new teaching Job since the whole chapter was about Saito.


	11. Chapter 11

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 11.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

11: Being a teacher is fun, punishing your son is not.

"Well Mr Ka-ryuu. I must say your C.V is quiet impressive" A middle aged man said with small rimmed glasses in a grey suit and a toupee that was so well blended in that he wouldn't have thought it was a toupee if not for the fact a particular place on the man head smelled different than the rest of the man.

Tatsuo, sat in what could only be called a normal principal's office, red clean carpet, a whole shelf of books behind the middle aged man, a black desk to separate him and the man with a stack of documents neatly sat to one side with a plank that said 'Principle Fisher' on it, he himself had for once made himself look presentable by putting on a jet black suit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried about leaving Saito at home with only a neighbour to look after him and told himself, the house wouldn't burn down any time soon.

The Principle continued to say. "In fact your _too_ over qualified for being our new history teacher at this school. Don't you think someone like yourself should chose a profession that lets people like yourself be put to better use" peering over his glasses and observing the foreign man in front of him.

Short, dirty blond hair that looked quiet wild and he highly doubted that it could be tamed but it suited the man with hazel coloured eyes, covered with square glasses that made him look mature and wearing a black suit.

But that wasn't what made him stand out from the other applicants for this job.

It was his eyes.

Those weren't the eyes of a man who hadn't had a permanent job is almost ten years.

Those were the eyes of someone who had gone through hell and back and managed to rise above the ashes with an unwavering resolve and scary determination.

And that immense aura he extruded.

It made him feel like a child before a god.

It made him feel like he was the one being interviewed instead of the other way round.

People are attracted to people like him.

He shuddered to think that what would happen if the man ever want into politics, he would be a terror that would shake the foundation to it's very core.

That's why he was puzzled over the fact that this man chose to be a school teacher instead of a job where he could shine the most.

Hell, he was sure the man was good-looking enough to be on pair with a 'A' list actor or model.

Tatsuo smiled and said. "No thank you. Right now I'm looking to provide for my son and give him a happy childhood that I had missed out on as a child" complete bullshit of course. "I don't think, getting a job that disturbs spending time with my own flesh and blood is good. After all, don't most parents wish to see their own child grow up and smile knowing they had done everything they possible could to make them into fine adults and still have a close relationship and bond with them?" and Tatsuo just know, he would have received an award from that speech alone.

While, the man opposite him was trying to find out which family the man in front of him came from to have pulled such a well educated response from thin air and was currently giving the man a calculating look before pushing up his glasses and smiling.

There was no way, this man came from an average family.

"Well, Mr Ka-ryuu, I find your reason to be quite understandable. I want you to walk with me" The man said, getting up and Tatsuo followed him out of the office and passed the secretary who was sporting a blush as soon as he showed up. Then walked down a cream coloured corridor passed several students who looked between twelve and sixteen sporting pale orange and black uniforms.

The students looked at him curiously as they walked passed.

"You see, Mr Ka-ryuu before we could accept you as a member of the staff we have to see that your are suitable for this job with another member of staff present since the last turned out not to be so suitable as their C.V said." The man said and Tatsuo immediately caught onto what must have happened.

The previous one must have been hired on C.V alone and nobody had bothered to check that they were even teaching properly and know what they were doing and as a result the school grades in that subject had taken a deep blow and they did not want that to happen again.

"Well of course, Mr Principle." He said and the man nodded and led him to a door that had 'Death on the Nile' in big letter in red and he quirked an eyebrow.

 _What a first impression..._ He thought, ignoring the words that would have disturbed anyone who just happen to be visiting.

The principle opened the door to reveal loud chatter that assaulted his eardrums without mercy and said "After you, Mr Ka-ryuu"

He strolled in with unmatched confidence and just know just about ten pairs of eyes were following him as he made his way in front of the room but he didn't waver and stood strong.

He faced a whole class full of fifteen or sixteen year old and almost winced at the what he saw.

The class was in chaos, paper planes were flying everywhere, students on phones, sitting on tables or standing. Half full packet of crisp on the floor while others were even lighting a cigarette in the very room! and the noise level!

"now then, Class" He said but his voice fall on death ears as they ignored him and want about their own business.

The Principle was looking at the man wondering what he would do to get their attention what he did next shocked even him.

Tatsuo got a huge book and dropped it on the desk.

The sound was deafening and made the student flinch.

"Do I have your attention? Good" Tatsuo smiled "Now please clean up this mess so it presentable for a lesson to be taught in" and one stupid boy felt the need to challenge his authority and sneered.

"Who died and made you the boss of us?" while others agreed with him.

Stupid mistake.

An unbelievable pressure slammed down on all the students shoulders and Tatsuo still had his smile in place but it suddenly looked like the devil himself was standing there looking down on them and said in a eerie voice.

"Next time when you got something to say, raise your hand, no? I find it quiet rude that you'll even speak to an adult like that. I hope it's not something you do every day or one day, you might insult the wrong person, _don't you agree_?" There was something dark in that question and they felt a shiver go down their spins.

The boy nodded, rapidly and the pressure disappeared as quickly as it came, much to the whole class relief.

"Now let's tidy this place up so that we can learn something" He said, his smile much lighter than a second ago, unnerving them more then they care to admit.

They didn't protest and the Principle watched amazed to see the students who were infamous for messing around, tidy the place up and soon the room returned to its former glory with the students sat down and ready to learn.

Tatsuo clapped his hands and said "Who can tell me what happened in 1609?"

The whole class went silent.

Tatsuo not wanting to give them the answer and wanted them to think for themselves said. "It's what countries do a lot when they want a land"

"They invade?" One girl said and didn't even realise that her mouth was open until it was too late.

Tatsuo beamed and the girl blushed, now seeing the man was actually quite attractive, when he didn't scare the crap out of them. "Yes, they invade! One clan called the 'Shimazu clan' invaded a place called 'Ryukyu' this at the time was a MAJOR site that was used for the Japanese Military. Can anyone tell me what kind of weapons were stored there?"

"Guns?" It was a boy this time and he actually decided to raise his hand up.

"Yes, Guns!" He got a white-board pan and wrote a mind map with the name 'Ryukyu' in the middle. "But not just guns what else did you think this place harboured?"

"Cannons!"

"Grenades!"

"bombs!"

"Swords!"

Tatsuo kept on writing them down and he could see the principle was holding back a smile."All of these are correct so now you see why is was targeted." and the students felt a old sense of pride. "Now in those times, the Shimazu clan and the 'kingdom' were trading and had been doing this for over hundreds of years. Now put yourself in the people of Ryukyu shoes suddenly been invaded by people who they had an allegiance with and swore not to hurt them but protect them." Tatsuo said.

"I'll feel betrayed! and fight back!" One shouted, really getting into the role.

" I'll be scared and would do anything to get out alive" another said and he smiled at that person and said.

"Correct. This is what actually happened when the invasion was going on, people were so scared for their lives that they didn't have the resolve to fight back and only a small number of people actually fought against the clan resulting in a small number of people death and a easy take-over. You can imagine the Kingdom reaction when they found out. They had cut all ties with the clan and became independent" He said and was about to continued when the school bell rang and the students actually looked disappointed, having gotten into the lesson.

"Well it looks like the lesson is over." He said and almost chuckled at the disappointment on their faces at having it end so quickly and many were even reluctant to get out their seats but they know they had to go.

They way the man told it, was full with so much passion that they could actually see the scene which he described with their own eyes and it gripped them.

They all packed their stuff and went out, one by one and soon the room was empty with just the principle and him.

"Well you certainly have a way with them, Mr Ka-ryuu." The principle said, chuckling as it seemed the man had forgotten he was there.

Tatsuo indeed had forgotten the man was there and asked "So how did I do?"

The man hummed and looked thoughtful before smiling and said.

"you passed with flying colours Mr Ka-ryuu. I've never seen a class look so disappointed because the lesson was over." Chuckling at that.

"Welcome to the school Mr Ka-ryuu" offering Tatsuo a hand which he took and shook.

"Please call me Tatsuo"

# several hours later#

Tatsuo had finally made it home after signing the paperwork and getting to know a bit of the staff at the school.

He stood outside his house, now it was dark outside and looked through his pocket for the house keys seeing the lights in the house still on.

He opened the door to find his neighbour, Miss Baker, asleep and tied up with a toilet roll.

"What the" He asked as he walked in and stepped in what he assumed was juice.

He took a look around and saw that green paint was on the walls in hand prints and even on the carpet.

A cheese snack, spawned on the floor as he came more into the house.

"How?" He was wondering seeing a sport magazine stuck to the ceiling in the middle of the living room, along with a tire and a frying pan.

Some weird liquid, splash on him from above and took a lick and gagged.

Toilet water.

Horror wasn't even the word to describe what he was feeling right now.

Miss Baker seems to have decided to wake up just right there and saw him before she looked around and was absolutely horrified at the mess.

" I don't know what happened. It was clean and tidy one minute and the next it was like a bomb had just gone off" The woman tried, to explain hoping he hadn't seen her sleeping.

He smiled weakly and said "Don't worry about it. I'm so sorry for any trouble my son has caused you and hope this doesn't hinder our interact in the future" never in all his life did he think, he would be apologies for his own son.

It felt down right, humiliating.

He hated it.

"Don't worry, Mr Ka-ryuu. I'll be happy to babysit, your son in the future. It doesn't change a thing" and he know just then, that by tomorrow morning news would have gotten out about this whole incident and the whole neighbourhood would know before breakfast.

"Thank you, Miss Baker" He said and she waved him off.

"No problem, see you around Mr Ka-ryuu"

"You too, Miss Baker" and with that she left, leaving him in his own thought with no sign of the boy responsible for this whole mess.

Saito ran into the living room in nothing but in his white underpants and white socks, his bed sheet acting as a cape and Tomas the tank engine underpants on his head.

He clearly hadn't seen his extremely amused tou-san yet and proclaimed loudly.

"I am under pants man! All evil doers beware!"

There was a click.

Saito froze.

He turned around.

His tou-san stood there with a camera.

Tatsuo smiled and said.

"I'm back"

Saito flushed.

"Now let's dish out your punishment for being a bad boy"

It took only a moment for Saito to process what his daddy said and when he did.

Saito paled and made a move to run but Tatsuo held him firm.

"you're not getting out this one, son. You need to learn there are consequences to your actions" Tatsuo said, sweetly a bite to sweetly for Saito liking.

Tatsuo pulled the struggling Saito onto his lap, positioning the boy so he was laying down, he then processed to pulled Saito underwear down, showing his bum to the world.

Saito struggled even more when he realised what Tatsuo intended to do.

"I'm sorry, son but this needs to be done" and with that he brought his hand down on his son butt who screamed when his hand made contact.

Tatsuo ignored his son pleads to stop when he continued his assault and know sometimes he would have to resort to this because this was the most effective way to teach his son a lesson, no matter how much it hurt him to see his son cry because of him.

Five minutes later, he finished spanking his son who was busy sobbing in his arms.

" S-sorry *sob* F-for being a *sob* B-bad boy. I d-dint *sob* m-mean to" Saito sobbed in his daddy arms, his butt swore from the spanking. "*sob* P-please d-don't h *sob* H-hate me"

Tatsuo embraced him in one of his rear hugs and said. "I would never hate you" trying to comfort his son. "but what you did was really bad and couldn't go unpunished, just look at this place" he scowled.

Through tear clouded eyes, Saito looked around and saw how bad the place was because of him and looked down, shame eating at him and he looked like he was going to burst into fresh tears.

Tatsuo mind went into momentary panic, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do in this situation.

 _Dammit!_ Trying to come up with a solution, until he got a idea and said. "We'll look at this mess! You do know what you have to do don't you?" he asked and Saito looked up and shook his head.

Tatsuo face faulted and said "What kind of a man causes a problem and doesn't do anything to fix it and just cries about it and throws a tantrum? That person doesn't have my respect. I mean, I'm sure my OWN son, would never do something like that since I'll be highly disappointed in him. He would never stoop so low, surely"

With the fear of his daddy being disappointed in him hanging over his head, Saito whipped his tears away and had a look of determination on his face.

He was going to clean this place up and make his daddy proud of him!

With that resolve, he got off his daddy laps and peeled the pizza slice off the carpet revealing the sticky cheese, stubbornly refusing to detach itself from the carpet, much to Saito annoyance.

If he couldn't clean it, his daddy won't be proud of him and if he's not proud of him. His daddy would leave him.

Suddenly something soft landed on his head and he looked up to see a fluffy cotton ball being held with a familiar hand and he looked to his side and found his daddy crouching down beside him with a bowl of water and lots of cotton balls.

" Don't push yourself to hard. Let's clean this place together, son **. I'll always be right there for as long as you need me.** "

A warm feeling spread in Saito chest and he smiled.

His daddy won't leave him!

And cut!

I hope you like the nice father and son moment they had, it took a lot of brain juice to do it too and that took plunging into my very soul...not really. Lol. Next chapter, Tatsuo and the gang go to 'Guam'! To celebrate Saito sixth birthday, will they run into Koun and the gang and will their existence be exposed? Just will happen!?

Not going to tell you. *evil chuckled*


	12. Chapter 12

Spiritual Bonds

here is chapter 12

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

12: Off to Guam!

 _"It's over there!"_

 _"Kill the monster!"_

 _" It's time for pay back for our love ones!"_

 _" Make sure you don't lose sight of it! The commander wants that thing alive!"_

 _" It got Johnny!"_

 _"Calm down and focus on the mission!"_

 _"Dam this thing is fast considering how large it is!"_

He was woken up by a poke.

He cracked a eye open to look down to see three mischievous children touching his stomach.

" I told you guys that my Tou-san belly was soft" Saito said, he had yet to see that his daddy was awake.

"...so soft" Akeno said, sinking a bit as she climb to join her friend on top of the large body.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" Kato said, climbing on top to join his friends.

" Trust me, my tou-san sleeps through just about anything when it this early in the morning. He's more of an afternoon big person" Saito said, still not seeing the eye on him.

" **and who said you could climb on top of me?** " a deep voice said, and all three froze and slowly turned around to find, Tatsuo no were near asleep as he was minutes ago.

"Tou-san..." Saito started sweating. " Good morning"

"Good morning" The other two chorused, hoping they were not in trouble and were willing to go down with the sinking ship together.

Tatsuo stared at all three children before he creaked a smile and they all visible relaxed. "Good morning, I see you three are awake"

All three seemed to remember they were on his stomach and climbed off it.

"Can I go in the water today, tou-san?" Saito said, they had brought proper swimming trunks for him, yesterday.

"Please!" The other two said, they wanted Saito to join them today.

"Okay" Tatsuo said, smiling at the joy on the face of all three children.

How the hell did Kato and Akeno get into the room when it was locked?

He had thought it would be nice for Saito to spend time with his friends on his birthday and called up Maria to see if she and her daughter would like to come with them to Guam and got a high pitch squeal in response which he took as a yes.

Kato parents on the other hand... had made him signed a contract that said that he would be responsible for their son well being, along with food, drink and accommodation.

You would think, the boy parents didn't care about their own son with the way they so easily handed him over, while stating they were simply much too busy to 'Waste time on something so pointless and would not appeal to the eyes of the public'.

What was even more of a blow was that they said it right in front of Kato as well.

He had never seen someone look so crushed and at that moment he vowed to make the experience memorable for not only his son but also Kato to.

He would make sure the boy at least had one good childhood memory when he looks back.

"Tou-san can we go to the beach now?" Saito asked, he couldn't wait and he chuckled at his birthday boy.

"Not yet, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and Saito looked down to find he was still wearing his red dragon Onesie and blushed.

" You guys out, Saito needs to change" Tatsuo said, shooing the other two children out who didn't complain and instead want to 'wake up' K2 with mischievous smiles, of course Mika was always the first one to awake and they didn't want to do anything that would get on the demon bad side.

Mika was in charge of the how much they would spend on this vacation after all, him and K2 would have gone bankrupt years ago if not for his careful planning and strict rules.

Mika popped his head around Tatsuo door to see if the dragon demon was awake yet and was amused to see Tatsuo sporting a bubble moustache next to a laughing six year old.

"Uncle, good morning!" Saito said, smiling seeing his uncle had come to check on them.

"Well good morning to you, Saito. Happy birthday" Mika said, wondering if Tatsuo had said that yet and grudging by the guilt stricken look, he had not.

Saito beamed and puffed up his chest in pride and said "I'm six today and soon going to school!" he couldn't wait to see what kind of place 'school' was from what he heard.

Like, was it true that people kept on bursting into song? like the one's in the movies?

Tatsuo ruffled his hair and said " Slow down, we got today to celebrate your coming of age and make today fun" and Saito beamed. "now get into these shorts" he said, handing some jean short which Saito pouted but got them.

Suddenly they heard high pitch child-like screams, that woke Maria from her sleep and all of them rushed to where the sound was coming from and found themselves in front of K2 room.

Maria wore a white silk night gown.

"On the count of three" Tatsuo said, and they all nodded. "one, two...THREE" the door swung open and all eyes landed on the scene in front of them.

Kato and Akeno were bundle together, shaking in fear while K2 was standing tall in front of them like some man eating titan and they could literal see the fire coming out of his mouth.

His eyes had changed to dark purple and his face did not look anywhere near as friendly as it usual did.

" **Who is the brat that dared to pour ice cold water on my head?! Step forward so I can kill you!** "

The idiot was releasing killing intent!

"K2" a voice said and he turned around only to meet a foot.

"Go cool off"

He was sent flying into the wall by Tatsuo while Mika, Maria and Saito went to check on the kids.

Poor kids looked so pale and terrified that the whole experience probably sacred them for life.

Saito was regretting not warning them that, NEVER wake up K2 in the morning's it was practically suicide to do.

It was the one of the few situation that K2 unconsciously let his demonic side out and nobody wants to be around K2 from hell unless you could defend yourself.

"Kato, Akeno are you okay?" Saito asked, shaking his two best friends and hoping that this experience hadn't broken them.

Maria shook her dazed daughter, she was beating herself inside for letting her child wonder into unknown territory.

Mika waved his hands in front of a dazed Kato which seemed to draw the boy back to reality as Kato blinked wondering what the hell was going on and why was he hugging Akeno?

He turned to find K2 getting his head out of the wall with a look of annoyance.

Kato shook Akeno to get her back to reality and she blinked wondering where she was, all she could remember was a crazed demon chasing after her which looked a lot like K2.

"Kaa-san!" Akeno fall into her mommy arms, she was so scared.

Maria held her little girl tight.

Kato frowned, wishing he had someone to just let go like that but found that Saito was hugging him.

 _Warm_ Kato thought as he was hugged.

Tatsuo grabbed K2 who had finally freed himself and swiped his legs from under him forcing to kneel down.

" **Apologies"** Tatsuo said with a smile.

Slamming K2 head down to the ground, they swore they heard a crack.

Mika was merely amused by the whole situation to really care about the damage done to the house, they were staying in.

After all they had cashed in some 'favours'.

K2 growled but he quickly found he couldn't breathe and he needed to come up for air.

" **Apologies to the children** " Tatsuo said, in a more stern voice.

"Okay! I'm sorry! For scaring you!" K2 yelled, he needed Tatsuo to remove his hand from his head so he could breath.

Tatsuo smiled and released K2 who took a breath of sweet air and said "See that wasn't so hard?" which K2 growled before turning to the two children and said. "Please don't try to wake K2 up in the morning, he is quite cranky when he doesn't have his full hours of sleep"

Kato and Akeno nodded, vigorously there was no way, they were going to attempting to waking up, K2 again after seeing his bad side which before a couple of minutes ago, they thought there was none.

"Yes, sir" they said together.

"And you" Turning to K2 who looked surprised. "How old are you to not even be able to control that side of you? shouldn't you have been more mature considering how long it's been?" _since your chain died_ was left on said.

K2 didn't say anything and just looked away.

Mika clapped his hands to try and lighten the mood and said with a smile.

"Who wants breakfast and then we can go to the beach?"

All three children perked up while Maria smiled, she too was hungry and would do anything for some pancakes right now.

"Well I guess it's settle, let's all get dressed and meet down stairs in ten minutes" Mika said, hair looking the same as always which he was grateful for since he had no such thing as a bad hair day or bed hair.

They all nodded and want back to their respected rooms, leaving K2 and Kato in the room and Kato went to drag his suit case out.

K2 seeing the child struggling went to go and help, an action that had Kato staring at him like he'd grown two heads over night.

"What? you need to change right? and I can't allow you to carry this by yourself. I'll pick the clothes out while you go and bath so it saves us both sometime" K2 said and Kato stared long and hard at the deceptively teenage looking boy.

Kato went to take a shower, eyes not leaving K2 before he closed the door and did his morning routine and came out fully expected the room to be a mess but was shocked to find, it was completely neat and tidy with some clothes laid out for him while K2 seemed to be get ready for his turn.

"okay, who are you and what have you done with K2?" Kato said, eyeing the boy in front of him, with narrow eyes.

K2 laughed and said " You know I have a off switch too, right? I can be serious when the situation calls for it" leaving Kato stunned as he want to shower.

Kato put on the picked out clothes for him which was a gray tank top with a fish logo in the middle and spotty shorts and black sandals.

K2 changed into a dark blue very short t-shirt which exposed his toned muscle stomach to the world and bits of his 'markings' were left uncovered, such as on his chest or the one that was so clear as day on his shoulder and the muscle underneath the top. He also had white trousers with a black belt and smaller brown belts going across the top of his trousers.

All coupled together, he looked quite a bit older.

Kato kept on eyeing K2 as they want down stairs to eat and didn't stop staring at him the whole time, of course K2 was completely unaware of this since he was busy stuffing his face with pancakes at a inhuman rate.

"Kato, why do you keep on staring at K2?" Akeno asked who was dressed in a pink shirt, sandals and pink sequenced top. Her one piece blue swimming suit was underneath.

Kato leaned into to Saito and asked.

"How old is K2?" because what he had seen was defiantly a much more mature K2 than usual.

"He's around Tou-san, age" Saito said and both Akeno and Kato looked at the deceptively teenage boy in shock.

"There's no way he's that old! What kind of plastic surge did he do?!" Akeno said, having heard that big people, sometimes to look younger do something called 'plastic surgery'.

Kato agree with her, there was no way K2 was that old.

Saito shrugged. "Well when I was really small, Uncle K2 looked exactly the same and so did Uncle Mika. I don't know if tou-san is like that too" he said.

"That's kind of cool" Kato said with stairs in his eyes.

"Do you think you'll stop ageing at a certain point like your uncles and tou-san?" Akeno said with interest, wishing she had a ability like that.

Saito shrugged and said " I don't know, I'll just have to see but I think it would be cool" grinning at the end.

"What are you three whispering about?" Mika said, sitting down beside Akeno who was looking anywhere but him. He wore a white shirt that was almost completely open showing his chest and signature necklaces and white pants with black boots.

"Make sure to eat everything" Maria said, to her daughter who flushed at the attention she was receiving. Maria wore a orange bright pattern shirt with white shorts and scandals.

" God, K2 slow down" Tatsuo said, seeing the demon going onto his sixth plate. He wore a grey tight top which showed his toned chest and really brought out his muscles, a pendent that was red dragon attached to a necklace around his neck. Dark blue jeans and string bracelets on his right arm.

Tatsuo wondered, where k2 found the room to pack it all in?

K2 opened his mouth to talk but couldn't say anything other than muffles.

"You should really learn how to not eat like a pig" Mika said and the other couldn't help but agree with him. You would think Mika was a prince or something by the way he was so elegantly eating.

"Shut up, Unicorn" K2 somehow managed to get out through the pieces of pancake stuffed in his mouth.

Once they were all done, they all grabbed their beach gear and moved into the rented car that was packed outside.

Maria went to sit next to Tatsuo since he was the one driving them while the other sat back and relaxed.

Saito, Akeno and Kato looked around at the sights, Guam was a really sunny and beautiful place and Mika was amused seeing their eyes light up in excitement while K2 tried not to show he was just as excited as the children.

Along the way, people couldn't help but glance at them, after all not one person was average looking in the bunch and many thought they were models and couldn't help but have a slight pink hue on their cheeks.

#Beach#

Saito, Akeno and Kato were the first to get out of the car much to the adult amusement as they watch the children sprint to the ocean.

" Hold it" Tatsuo said and Saito stopped in his tracks, only centimetres away from his destination. "If you going in, you have to change" he said and Saito know his daddy words were finally and he pouted.

"Okay, Tou-san" Saito said, sounding resigned and wanting to get this over with so he could join Akeno and Kato in the pool.

Tatsuo took his son hands and want to find a nearby changing room and minutes later, a happy Saito emerged with flame like mid-length swimming trunk while Tatsuo wore something much shorter up where his hip bone and legs were connected, it was black with dragons to the side showing his six pack and large dragon tattoo on his back.

Maria didn't realise she was staring with her mouth open as Tatsuo walked over to them, ignoring how many of the female eyes turned into hearts.

Saito want to join his friends who were splashing each other while the others went to take all the floats and beach kit out.

Mika went to sit on a sun bathing chair, how he had managed to buy one will always be a mystery. Maria had decided to join him with her own.

While K2 had placed himself in front of a annoyed Tatsuo.

" I challenge you to a beach soccer one on one match!" K2 said and Tatsuo wanted to roll his eyes wondering why they couldn't have dropped K2 at home and gone without him.

Since he had nothing better to do, he said "Okay, I accept but the loser pays for dinner tonight" he said, smirking knowing where they were going to eat tonight and it would be pricey.

K2 having grasp how important money was, quiet sometime ago hesitated before his pride took over and said "Okay, stupid Dragon, let's do this" taking the soccer ball from the bag, he had no idea that several people had come to watch and had attracted quiet a crowd.

"Go Tou-san!" Saito cheered, there was no way, his daddy would lose.

Tatsuo smiled at his little boy before returning to the smirking K2 who had changed his jeans into shorts.

" Ready!" Mika said, much to their surprise wondering how he had got the whistle.

They tensed and braced themselves.

"Go!"

K2 ran at the ball while Tatsuo just casually jog, as expected K2 was the first to reach the ball, Tatsuo was immediately in front of him.

K2 did various turns and twists with the ball trying to get through by confusing his opponent. Tatsuo eyes were like a hawk compared to his and could see the balls movements as clear as night and day.

 _There!_ K2 thought seeing an opening and lunged for that opening and broke free of Tatsuo who didn't show his surprise.

K2 ran like the hounds of hell were after him to the goal and did not waste time kicking the ball.

Tatsuo came out of nowhere making his eyes go wide before doing a twirl in the air and sending the ball in the other direction into K2 net and beyond near a nearby forest.

"I'll get it!" Saito said, coming out of the water and running to the ball.

There was a round of applause from the surrounding people who thought it was a fantastic match and went about their own business.

K2 was devastated while Tatsuo couldn't be more happier and said "It's decided. you pay the bill. We'll all make sure to order the most expansive thing on the menu" smirking evilly.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" K2 yelled, which they all ignored.

"Hey what's taking Saito so long?" Kato said, noticing his friend had been absent for quiet sometime, they all looked to find Saito with the ball but he was looking at something.

This peeked Mika and Tatsuo curiousness and went to see for themselves what Saito was fixed on, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

A young man with dirt blond hair and hazel eyes that look green when light didn't shine on them, long legs and fairly muscular, he wore a white shirt and dark pants.

The man seemed to be talking on the phone with someone.

They weren't idiots, they know who they were looking at.

"Well, I didn't expect to see something so interesting" Mika said, turning away from the scene.

"Yes, who would have thought, Koun Hizuri was still alive" Tatsuo said, while holding his little boy hand, walking away from the scene.

He suddenly stopped, a thought just occurred to him.

"My appearance was based on him, wasn't it?"

Mika looked back and compared the two and said"...It seems so"

"Well this going to a problem" Tatsuo said, looking down as his son who stayed blissfully unaware of what was going on.

 _What was Saito connection to Koun Hizuri?_

He decided to push his question to the back of his mind.

He just hoped it wouldn't come to bite him in the ass in the future.

"Tou-san?" Tatsuo looked down and answered "Yes son?"

" Was that man part of our family?" Saito asked, he swore he had seen that face somewhere before.

Both Mika and Tatsuo exchanged a look before Tatsuo bent down and said.

" We don't know yet. Only time will tell"

Saito frowned, not like the cryptic answer. The man looked very much like his daddy.

Tatsuo ruffled his hair lovingly and said "How about I get you some ice cream while you go and play?"

Saito perked up at the mention of ice cream and said with childish delight. " Really! You know what to get me, right Tou-san?"

Mika laughed, at the hunger in his nephew eyes.

"Of course, Half chocolate and half strawberry right? Ask your friends what they want also" he said and Saito eagerly went to his friend who's eyes light up at the thought of the dairy goodness that was ice cream.

A couple of minutes later, he had memorised everyone's orders and went out to find the nearest ice cream truck or shop.

"Look, what I've got" K2 said pulling out two sets of pogo sticks and the children looked at both of them interest.

Mika and Maria know this was a recipe for disaster waiting to happen.

"Relax, I'm not going on either one of them" K2 said, which still didn't sooth their worries and handed them over to Akeno and Saito who was trying and falling to get on them.

Eventually they did and were hopping like bunnies all over the place.

"Hey let me have a go" Kato said, seeing how fun it looked, he was in luck because Akeno felt tied and got off hers and ran to join her mommy who greeted her with a smile.

Kato got on the pogo stick and started bouncing and after a while he frowned and said. "I wish I can jump higher"

Mika didn't like the look in K2 eyes as he suddenly appeared beside Kato and said. "I will gladly give you a boost" he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kato eyed him sceptically before agreeing.

In mid bounce, K2 grabbed the pogo stick and throw it upwards and Kato went souring up at least thirty centimetres higher.

"SO COOL!" Kato exclaimed, he was so high! Everyone looked like ants from up here.

Saito looked at his friend in envy and looked at his uncle and K2 just know he want to be lifted up to.

K2 did the same thing for Saito who went a little bit higher then Kato who was coming down.

Unfortunately it's harder to maintain balance from that height when coming down.

His stick was bent forward and Saito found himself flung forward, like a sling shot and they could only watch as Saito flow above the threes.

"You know Tatsuo is going to kill you, right?" Mika asked, turning to K2 who scowled.

"Then we find him before Tatsuo realises he's missing" K2 said, hoping Tatsuo hadn't see his son flying through the sky.

This hope lasted two seconds before Tatsuo appeared with a dark look on his face with the ice cream.

"Can someone please tell me, why I just saw my son fly passed me?"

K2 started to sweat while Mika and the rest took a step back so that K2 could face the music alone.

" **Well?"** Tatsuo said in a sickly sweet tone.

Meanwhile Jellal Woods, was looking at the little boy who suddenly landed on her laps and was looking back at her curiously.

Only one thing was going through her mind as looked over the boy features.

 _Why the hell do you look like Ren!?_

And scene!

Oh, it looks like Jelly was the first one to find Saito first! Next chapter, Jelly is in for the shock of her life as she sees Saito family, especially his tou-san. Just how will she react to all of this and will this be the chapter were Lory get his first whiff of Saito and his family?


	13. Chapter 13

Spiritual Bond.

Here is chapter 13.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

13: Shockers.

Jelly woods could only stare at the boy that seemly came from the sky onto her laps.

She had sat down because she was tired of waiting for Ren to show up which he was really late in doing when it suddenly became much darker and she looked up wondering what was blocking the sun when a small figure was fast approaching from the sky and she didn't have enough time to get up and move away.

The boy crashed into her and had somehow managed to secure himself onto her laps like he'd been there the whole time.

She almost had a heart attack then and there before she managed to calm her heart down enough to think clearly and look over the boy features.

The boy hair was split in half, one side dirt blond, the other side black as if his hair couldn't decide which would be the dominate hair colour and if that wasn't enough the boy also had a shock of red hair and fierce hazel eyes which were looking into her own with curiosity.

What disturbed her was how much he looked like a certain blond hair man that should be here any minute.

Who is this child?

Hazel eyes turned from her face to something in her right hand and there was a certain hungry look that shone in them.

He was looking at her chocolate bar, she had brought.

"Do you want it? You can have it if you like" she said, offering up the bar to the mysterious child still on her lap.

She saw what she assumed was conflict in the boy eyes as he looked at the chocolate bar before saying in a childish voice.

"Tou-san said, I shouldn't take things from strangers" with fluttered cheeks.

 _ADORABLE!_ Was going through her head, _How can one boy be so cute! It was be illegal to be this cute!_ She thought, snapping out of the daze she was going into and back to reality, she had to take this boy to her darling and find out who this boy was or wait until Ren showed up to confront him.

"SAITO!" A muscular male called out and to her surprise the boy on her laps, head turned around.

"Tou-san!?" The boy said and before she know what was happening, the boy was off her laps and running to an unknown figure.

She turned around and had a mini heart attack right there at seeing the man that was coming close to her.

The man was defiantly over six foot with bulky build under a grey vest and what looked like swimming trunks with a dragon at the side.

What really draw her attention was the fact he had dirty blond hair nowhere near as neat as Ren though and there seemed to be a lot more of it.

It was wild and actually suited him.

He looked so much like Ren however other than his obvious age different, the main difference between the two were the eyes.

Those eyes were so much sharper then Ren's. They had seen hell and had survived it.

They were so animalistic that it was memorising to anyone who happen to glance at them.

"Tou-san!" The little boy said and she snapped out of her thoughts, the man picked the boy up so naturally and protectively around the little boy.

Like so many parents do to their children.

The man looked over his son, for any injuries and sighed in relief to find none and said "I'm so glad, you're not hurt son. I don't know what I'll do if you were hurt"

The boy flushed at the love in the man voice and said "I'm not hurt because I landed on the nice lady's laps"

It was then Jelly brain suddenly came crashing down to earth and she realised that the man was looking at her and she coughed, still can't believe how much he looked like Ren.

"Thank you for catching my son, I don't know what I'll do if he was seriously hurt" The man said and she had somehow managed to make her mouth function properly to say.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad to know I helped" She said with a smile while her mind was going a hundred miles per hour.

The man smiled and she couldn't help but see it as kind of evil, it was nothing like Ren smile which sparkled enough to hurt her eyes, once she was unaffected by it.

" I'm so glad that nothing happened, it would be bad if he landed himself in the hospital on his birthday" The man said and the boy flushed, ashamed of his action.

Jelly perked up thinking this was a chance for information and said "Really? What's his name and how old is the birthday boy?"

The boy was the one to answer with a look of pride. "My name is Saito and I'm six today and I'm going to start school, soon. I want to make a ton of friends and find new ways to play." he then whispered in her ear.

"Is it true that everyone bursts into song?"

Jelly couldn't help it, she laughed, it was such a childish thing to say, it was a refreshing contrast from the super serious adults she deals with every day.

" I'm afraid you have to wait until you get there" Jelly teased as the little boy pouted in the man arms.

" Well I think we've spent a long time here. Let's go meet the people who are worried about you" The man said and Jelly was wondering where the hell Ren was while all this was going on.

" Tou-san" Saito said, burying his head in daddy neck.

"Yes, son?" The man said.

"Are you going to kill Uncle K2?" Saito asked, knowing that exactly what his tou-san intended to do as soon as nobody was looking and would bury the body some place where nobody would find him.

The man said nothing.

"Please don't. It was my fault for asking him to make me go higher. Please don't punish him" Saito pleaded with tears in his eyes, he had a soft spot for his Uncle K2 even though the demon was fun as hell to tease.

The man sighed, and said " Fine but be careful next time okay and think before you do anything"

Saito nodded happily before he noticed something missing and asked "Tou-san where is my ice-cream?"

"Um, well." The man scratched his head, wondering how he was going to break the bad news to his son.

Meanwhile as Jelly watched the two go, she couldn't help but feel like this won't be their last meeting with each other.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice called out and she turned around to met Ren approaching.

All she could think about, as the father and son duo disappeared around the corner was.

 _You show up,_ _ **Now!?  
**_

Ren didn't know what the hell he did but Jelly had been staring at him for a full five minutes now.

"Um, is there something wrong?" He asked, wondering about Jelly strange behaviour.

The question seemed to snap her out of whatever she was under and she asked looking at him intensely.

"Ren, do you have any relatives staying here?" She asked and Ren wondered what prompted this question.

"No not that I know of...why?" He asked and she merely looked at him before ignoring the question and walking inside.

"Your late, we have work to be done" She said, leaving Ren wondering what the heck just happened.

# With Tatsuo and Saito#

" Saito! I'm so glad your alright!" Maria said, taking the boy and crushing him in a hug while the adults looked on amused.

"Um, Maria I can't breathe" Saito managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry" She said, releasing him and Saito breathed in sweet oxygen, immediately his friends gathered around him.

" You really scared us" Kato confessed, he did not want to lose his first ever friend he had made.

" Yeah, you should be more careful. If it wasn't for K2 direction's we would have never found you. Were on an island for petty sake." Akeno scolded.

Mika laughed and said "Those two are acting like a married couple scolding their own child" making all three blush.

" K2" K2 froze, his escape plan was out of the window, Tatsuo had noticed him.

"Yes" K2 said, hiding the slight quickening of his heart.

" Saito informed me that he was just at fault as you so I will let you live for now" Tatsuo said, giving K2 a pointed look.

 _Gee I feel lucky_ K2 bit down the sarcastic comment and instead said. " Thank you, for letting me go"

Tatsuo eyed him like he'd grown to heads, he was sure, K2 would reply with a sarcastic comment and wondered if this was what Mika meant when he said, K2 actually now had a on and off switch now.

He shook his head to clear his thought and said. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" and chuckled when he heard the sound of tiny stomach rumbling. "I take that as everyone is hungry. Let's get some food to eat" he said before looking K2 who was suddenly reminded that he was paying and paled a bit, hearing a cry from his wallet.

He just hoped they picked the cheapest place they could find.

# Churrasco#

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ K2 thought, his wallet was defiantly going to be empty tonight considering there were six of them.

That meant six hungry mouths to feed and six people who could request more.

He took one look at the prices and almost had a heart attack while the rest smirked.

"Choose anything on the menu, son. K2 is paying" Tatsuo said, grinning evilly at the almost unconscious K2.

Saito nodded while the rest looked at the menu that was right in front of them. The smell of sizzled meat in the air.

Tatsuo eyes took one look at the prices and bulged.

Who the hell would spend $44 on one person!? and for his son $19!? Has the world gone mad!? 

The waiter smiled and came over to them and asked. "Have you all decided what you what to eat?"

They did and their nods was what sealed K2 fate of becoming penniless at the end of the night.

They all gave their orders and the waiter happily went to shout their orders.

The waiting time was ridiculously long and it was to be expected since the meat had to be prepared fresh.

Twenty minutes later, they all had their orders and K2 finally allowed himself to have a heart attack and he was unconscious in seconds while they all shrugged and dug into their meat and some picked vegetarian variety.

Never had Tatsuo been thankful for the bib he had brought with him, his son was getting sauce all over it and so was Akeno however Kato looked like he know exactly how to eat properly and made sure, nothing got on his clothes.

Suddenly a large man came into view, a blue Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts with a Mariachi band composed of four guys, two held trumpets while the other two held a some kind of guitar.

The microphone got everyone attention.

The man spoke into it and said " How are you all enjoying your food, ladies and gentleman?" getting cheers from their guest.

"Good, now it's come to my attention that we have a birthday boy in the house tonight. Saito Ka-ryuu? Saito where are you?"

Saito looked up and eagerly put up his hand while smiling despite the sauce around his mouth.

" Happy 6th birthday Saito. This is for you" One of the musician said.

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday dear Saito._

 _Happy birthday to you._

All four took a step forward and Saito cheeks we starting to have a red hue on them. The music suddenly got a lot fast.

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday._

 _Saito Ka-ryuu!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

The crowd clapped while the birthday boy was flushed from head to toe.

"Happy birthday, Saito" one of them said and took of his hat and placed it onto the boy head who flushed a deep shade of red, much to everyone amusement.

" As a happy birthday present from all of us" The large man said.

"Your meals are free!"

K2 happen to swim back to consciousness from the word alone and was now looking at the man like he was Jesus.

Everyone clapped before they all want back to eating.

"PORK RIBS!" K2 shouted and all of them sweat dropped.

After they finished eating and K2 had stopped eating like a pig, they all went out of the restaurants with full stomachs.

Saito never let go of his daddy hands, his face still hadn't calmed down from the birthday surprise and Tatsuo found his little boy glued to his side.

He noticed at the corner of his eye that Kato was looking at them with envy and thought of something and said.

"K2 give Kato a piggy back" surprising both people who looked at him like he lost it.

Tatsuo locked eyes with K2 and in that moment a message was conveyed and K2 eyes widened and then turned to Kato with some understanding and picked the surprised silver haired boy up and put him on his shoulders.

Kato flushed and managed to get out. "You don't have to do this!"

K2 merely laughed. " When your parents are not here I'll step in" he said while Kato looked to him with disbelief, K2 was even more childish then he was.

"Let's have fun!" K2 said, running into the house with Kato clinging onto K2 head like a life line.

It was settled, K2 was crazy.

"Smart of you to have K2, look after the boy" Mika said before he said in a deepen tone. "But couldn't you have picked someone better? not that there's anything wrong with K2"

Tatsuo sighed and said "They both need this, maybe Kato can fill the hole in K2 heart and Kato can find a figure to look up to. I can't provide the love that I show my own son" he confessed and Mika nodded in understanding.

" Kaa-san, I'm sleepy" Akeno said, going up to her mommy.

" Well that's to be expected, you've played all day so now it's time to get to bed" Maria said, shocked that Akeno friendship with Saito had lasted this long.

It was a new record.

Akeno nodded and let out a yawn while Maria smiled and took her little girl off too bed.

K2 appeared in the doorway.

Alone.

They wondered where Kato was.

"The boy was tired so I sent him to sleep" He said, "It's a shame really, that we have to be on the next flight so early out of here tomorrow."

" Well the tickets are paid for so there is nothing we can do about it" Mika said, taking a seat on a chair.

K2 growled and made himself some hot chocolate.

" Did you have fun?" Tatsuo asked, looking down at his sleepy son.

" It was so much fun and I got this cool hat!" Saito exclaimed, sleep hadn't grabbed a hold on him yet, making Tatsuo chuckle.

"So do you want to see what we've got for you?" Mika asked, Saito eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought of presents.

" I'll go first" K2 said, surprising all of them, he got a box that was wrapped in racing car wrapping paper and handed it over to the eager six year.

Saito took it and ripped it open and eyes light up to find, a light green walkie talkie.

"Where is the other one?" Tatsuo asked, he was pretty sure, the walkie talkies came in pairs.

He pulled out a identical light green walkie talkie to Saito own and said "I know that we can't be around all the time so with this you can talk to us even if we can't come over" and all three looked at the demon like he suddenly sprouted wigs.

"Wow K2. That's the most mature thing that has ever come out of your mouth" Mika said in shock and K2 growled.

Saito laughed.

" Now it's my turn." Mika said and got up and put something around Saito neck. Saito looked down to find a chain attached to a small bottle and looked up at his uncle puzzled while both his daddy and other uncle eyes went wide when seeing it.

"You don't" Tatsuo said in disbelief.

Mika smiled and said "Yes, I did. I put my blood in there. Unicorn blood is valuable for a reason and with this, he would be protected." before he knelt down to Saito eye level and said. "make sure, you never take this off. If you do, give it to someone you want to protect" while Saito was puzzled over by those words, he nodded and clenched the small bottle. He at least understood that this was very special.

"now it's my turn" Tatsuo said and Saito eyes immediately shifted to him to find him getting out a small box that was really old and dusty. "This means a lot to me so I'm giving this to you" he said and Saito blinked wondering what was inside.

Saito took it and as if reacting to him, it opened up and Saito gasped at what came out of the box while Mika and K2 eyes went wide.

A small blue swirl of flame.

" You don't think all dragon had the ability to breath fire, did you? We had to start from somewhere so I'm giving you this. This was like a starting kit for me, I want you to at least have control of this element" the blue flame acted to his will and twirled around his finger while Saito gave the action a look of awe before the blue flame turned in a man on a horse and began galloping towards him.

It didn't hurt but tickled when it touched his nose.

Saito tried to touch it but the flame moved out of the way making him frown.

" you'll learn in time, son. I don't expect you to get it on your first try. We have all the time in the world" He said, ruffling his son hair loving while Saito pouted and the flame went back into the box.

" Are you sure, you should be giving him that?" K2 leaned in and said.

Tatsuo gave him a look and said " I want him to carry on in his my footsteps. I want to see how far his ability to control fire would get him considering he's a half demon. He may even surpass his old man"

"Humm, that would be interesting to see how this turns out." Mika agreed, looking forward to seeing what this little boy would become.

They all suddenly noticed that Saito was unusually quiet and looked at him, they all couldn't help but crack a smile seeing Saito fast asleep clutching the old box while curled up in his daddy laps.

Tatsuo chuckled. "I see someone needs to be in bed. I think I'll also retire for the night, goodnight" He said, scoping his little boy up and walking to their bedroom.

Leaving Mika and K2 in awkward silence.

#Meanwhile#

Lory Takarada sat across Jelly woods.

Something told him, he would not die of boredom while waiting for progress in Koun and Kyoko relationship.

" Darling be honest with me, does Ren have any relatives visting here?" Jelly asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Lory said taking a sip of tea.

There was silence and Lory frowned.

.

.

.

" Because today I met a man who looked disturbingly like Ren"

Lory drop his cup and eyes blazed with interest, he leaned in and said.

"Do tell..."

And cut!

Next chapter, will be Saito first day of school, there will be a time skip and the story will finally begin! Next chapter Saito goes from six years old to seven teen years old! An age where his heritage is as clear as day and Tatsuo ponders on his decision in unknowingly becoming the father of Koun Hizuri own son and it's only a matter of time before their peaceful days come to an end.


	14. Chapter 14

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 14.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

14:Being a dragon and Prologue end.

"Wakie Wakie" a soothing voice said, shaking him gently.

Saito groaned, coming out of his sleepy haze, clutching _Draco_ and mumbled.

"Five more minute."

Tatsuo looked amused, it was usually his son waking him up and not the other way around and said.

"Fine but you'll miss the first day of school"

At the mention of 'school', Saito eyes immediately snapped open and Hazel eyes darted at the clock in the room.

It was 7:30.

He jumped up out of bed startling Tatsuo and yelled.

" IT'S SCHOOL!"

Tatsuo chuckled, knowing usually people start hating school as soon as they are passed the two month mark but it seems his son was bursting with energy today.

Maria couldn't go to the same school as Saito since she lived in another town while Kato was taken to a boarding school that was full of rich snobs and people who they think they were better than everybody else and everybody had ridiculously long names to match how big there ego was.

His son was practically bouncing all over the place with excitement and he managed to grab the excited six year before he could damage anything.

" Let's get you prepared." Tatsuo said and led his little boy to the bathroom.

"Tou-san?" Saito said, feeling brave.

"yes, son" Tatsuo asked, filling up the bath.

"Can I do my clothes by myself this time? I'll won't complain about you brushing me teeth. Please?" Saito said with some much hope in his eyes. 

The question did its job in surprising Tatsuo who looked at his son who was looking at him with pleading eyes and smiled.

"Sure" He said and Saito pumped his fist in the air.

"Now get you naked self in here so I can wash you tushy"

Saito flushed and got into the bath tub.

Several minutes later a squeaky clean Saito appeared with a blue bath towel around his waist with a slightly wet Tatsuo trailing behind him.

Saito completely dry now and teeth sparking white, went in-between his daddy legs and Tatsuo got the comb, he thanked god that he had went to Maria and took some pages out of her parenting guide so he wouldn't blow up the kitchen when he tried to cook something or accidently give his son food poisoning.

Messy bed hair, much more tidy than how it was a couple of minutes ago and his unique hair was framed down but it was still a bit hectic.

It seems they both with never get rid of their messy hair curse.

"Can I put my clothes on now?" Saito asked, pleadingly and Tatsuo smiled.

"Aright, let's see what you got"

Saito eyes blazed with determination as he pick up his yellow boxers. Now if he remembered correctly his 'little soldier' was supposed to go in the middle.

He took a glance at his tou-san who was busy watching him in the corner of his eye while reading the morning newspaper, by the looks of it, his daddy won't help him.

Dark flame based shorts were easy to get on until he remembered to check if the label was at the front.

The label should always be at the back.

He looked.

It was at the front.

Whoops.

He quickly corrected the mistake not noticing the small smile that was on Tatsuo face.

Dark flame themed t-shirt was easy to put on and he remembered the rule off the bat.

Before he moved on to his sockets, wiggling his toes to make sure, he didn't feel uncomfortable in doing so.

A red dragon on his sneakers and also checked for that uncomfortable feeling in his feet and found there was none.

He grinned.

"I did it tou-san!"

Tatsuo newspaper was gone in a flash and immediately checking for any flaws in his son dressing.

He know dressing like this would defiantly get a lot of looks from parents and even more from children but he wanted the whole world to know who his child was and felt a sense of pride wash over him.

" You did well for your first attempt. I'm proud of you" Saito beamed at the pride in his daddy eyes.

"Now let's get some food in that belly of yours before we had over to school" laughing when he heard his son belly give out a small cry and Saito flushed. "I'll take that as a yes"

Saito sat down on the seat he had come to call as his own and Tatsuo asked, "And what do you want to eat this morning?" opening the cabinet to reveal a full stock of cereal that Saito loved, him also and on rear occasion when K2 and Mika came to visit.

"Honey loops...please" Saito said, almost forgetting to say please at the end.

Tatsuo grabbed it and took a ball and filled the ball with the cereal and adding milk to it before giving it to Saito who grabbed a folk and began devouring it.

Tatsuo just got a fresh cup of coffee and four slices of toast with jam and both eat in comfortable silence.

" Finished?" he asked, eyeing his son now empty bowl which the little boy nodded with milk on his face and said.

"School now?"

Tatsuo shook his head in amusement. "First you need to clean that milk off your face and don't use your sleeve, go to the bathroom and clean it off like a big boy"

Saito eyes filled with determination, he was a big boy now and can't have his daddy babying him forever and went to clean up.

Tatsuo sighed, seeing around Saito neck collar was wet, hopefully it would dry on the way there.

"School now, Tou-san?" Saito asked and Tatsuo thought his son was way too eager for so early in the morning and said.

"yes school now" He said with a smile and grabbed Saito school bag, checking it had everything he needed for today while Saito waited impatiently for his daddy to open the door so he could be let out.

Tatsuo fetched the house keys and opened the door, Saito was beside the car in a flash and Tatsuo swore it was teleportation.

Tatsuo opened the car door where Saito hopped in to the seat next the driver.

"hurry up, tou-san!" Saito yelled.

"I'm right here" Tatsuo shouted back, highly amused and placed the school bag in the passenger seat.

He made sure to take his time putting on his seat belt and Saito pouted, seeing his daddy was doing this on purposes and Tatsuo smirked before the engine roared to life.

"Seat belt" Tatsuo said and Saito looked down surprised, that he forgot such a important thing while the car was backing up out of the driveway and promptly put it on.

" Now Son, you need to know a couple of things before you go in" Tatsuo said and could see Saito looking out of the window while the car was moving but he know his son was listening.

"Number one, make sure to put your hand up if you need to go to the toilet and do a pee. Two, don't be lazy and have an adult put on your coat for you. I have already informed your teacher that you can do it no problem. Answer the register when your name is called out and don't use your hands to eat, I know that they have spoons, folks and knives. Last but not least, listen to what the teacher tells you to do and don't ever talk back to them" He finished.

"okay, sure" Saito said, unknown to him, Tatsuo had recorded the whole thing and intended to play it back to his son when he was much older just to see him blush bright red and it would be even better if there were other people in the room.

He couldn't help the evil grin that spread on his face, luckily Saito was looking out of the window so he didn't see it.

"Tou-san is that the school?" Saito said, looking at where they stopped, it was just across a building that was divided into two separate shorter building while many kids around his age with their mommies and daddies coming in or wishing their children good look.

The door was open for him and Saito stepped out and immediately all his excitement drained to one emotion.

Fear.

He clung to his daddy leg like a life line and held his hand and Tatsuo know he was the only thing keeping his son from demanding to go home.

He was the anchor.

As they draw closer, other parents and children seemed to notice them and the whispers weren't really helping Saito suddenly shyness.

The man shot glares at Tatsuo while the woman where looking at him with slight blushes on their faces and were giggling like school girls.

While the boys where looking at Saito clothing and were asking their parents why they weren't wearing something like that.

They found it really cool.

While the girls looked at the new boy in interest, after all his unnatural hair was a attention seeking magnate and many would no doubt come up to him just to ask if it was real and if they could touch his hair.

If it was even possible Saito dung even more to his daddy side.

Something had to be done or Saito would forever be glued to Tatsuo side.

Tatsuo bent down to Saito eye level and said.

" What's wrong?"

Saito barred his head in his shirt and he barely made out.

"Can we go home?" 

Tatsuo frowned and asked. "What happened to the boy who was the first one out of the door? Has he gone into hiding? Do you think that little boy can come out again?"

Saito just shifted a bit so his eyes where showing and said.

" He's still here but he's gone to sleep"

Tatsuo wanted to smirk in amusement but managed to keep a straight face on and said.

" Well you better wake him up because that's the boy I want here with me. That's my son, there is a reason why our last name is Ka-ryuu, do you know why?"

Saito shook his head because he thought it was because his daddy was a red dragon and he couldn't say that one out loud.

"Ka-ryuu means fire dragon. All dragon's start out very little and weak but in the end they become one of the fierce predators know to man and do you know why?" he asked.

" Because they were born like that?" Saito asked.

" Nope because they went through trails and had faced their fears and became strong, through that. Even dragons are afraid of something and only when they overcome their fear and grown from the experience are they actually called dragons because dragons are wielders of fire and you need to have no fear in dealing with fire because it can be used for destruction or to protect"

 _SO COOL!_ Was everyone thoughts as they listened in.

"So by walking away from this, you won't be classed as a dragon. Do you know what you be classed as?" He asked and Saito shook his head.

"you'll just be a lizard" He said and Saito eyes went wide. "So Saito are you going to be a lizard for the rest of your life or are you going to be a dragon?"

There was a silence as many wondered what the little boy answer would be.

Saito eyes suddenly filled with determination.

"I'm a dragon, Tou-san!"

Tatsuo smiled and said. "So go out there and face everything with your head high because I'll be right there with you in here" pointing at the place where Saito heart was.

Saito smiled, feeling warmth fill his whole body.

His son was maturing and it was time to let him go out and join the rest of the world.

He gave a smile full of sadness and joy and said

"Go on in there and don't be too mischievous in one day" handing Saito his dragon themed bag.

Saito grinned and was kissed on the forehead.

"Bye Tou-san, see you after school!" he yelled and went to join his new classmates.

Tatsuo stood there, watching his little boy go.

It was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been over a decade since that day and now his son, Saito was no longer a little boy but now on his way to becoming a fine adult of a man, now seventeen.

Tatsuo stood over the figure of his sleeping son as he appeared to be in deep sleep.

Gone was the baby fat that he had grown so used to, now replaced by a muscle and a huge chunk of additional height.

His hair had grown out to the point where it could cover his face. His son had decided to grow it out ever since he noticed that people tend to stare at him and it only got worse as he become older making him hide his face from the world and was only given the reason for his biggest problem when he decided to switch on the TV one day after coming home from school to find the source of his number one problem.

Koun Hizuri.

Tatsuo brushed the strands of hair covering his son face and finally got a good look.

He should have seen it.

There were signs but he just brushed it off as coincidence and now the evidence was so clear as night and day, he could no longer deny the truth.

He had somehow become the father of Koun Hizuri son.

The resemblance was unmistakeable between the two and because of that resemblance, it was only a matter of time before people would come seeking him out and the Hizuri family became aware of their existence.

He was surprised that their lives where still so peaceful!

How the hell were they kept out of the lime light for so long?! He would have thought that the whole of Japan would have already know about them by now and the Paparazzi stalking their every move.

He blessed whatever God out there for letting Saito have a happy childhood.

He also cursed the same God for putting him in this predicament.

For he know.

 _Their days of peace were numbered._

And scene! 

Finally the story starts! Hooray! I know 13 chapters was a bit much for Prologue but I didn't want to have his whole childhood summed up in one paragraph so I hope you liked it. Now I'm going to take some time off to plan out the next chapter after all I have to decide how Saito is going to be exposed, who is he going to be exposed to and their reactions and also the whole of Japan not to mention what Lory is going to do when his eyes land on the boy he was told about several years ago. I'm welcome to any suggestion from you and please review/Fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 15.

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

A hand came down on the Alarm clock and crushed it.

Tatsuo sat up and yawned making sure every part of his body was well stretched.

He lazily got up, forcing his body to get up and get ready for work despite it shouts for rest, he wondered if his son was up yet and went to check in his son room to see if he was there.

The room had changed a lot over the years, gone where the unicorn, red dragons and Apocalyptic beast that dominated the shelves instead all were stacked into little containers at the back of the wardrobe.

Never to see the light of day again.

Now on the shelves were books about the human body since Saito had taken an interest in going down the medical path and pictures of him as a child in frames, Tatsuo felt proud seeing that ever one of the photos had Saito smiling in it.

So it seemed he had succeeded in give his son that happy childhood he desired, smiling at the picture with Saito surrounded by his friends who all three were smiling and looked so happy.

He brought himself out of memory lane and remembered he still had to find were his new teenage son went.

When he did find his son, he was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Good morning dad" Saito said, in his school uniform underneath a green apron while sizzling some sausages. His hair tied to back and a smile on his face.

Tatsuo took one look at the freshly prepared breakfast that included all his favourite foods and looked up and said.

"Okay what do you want?"

Saito laughed nervously. "What makes you think I want something? Can't a son do something nice for his father?" sitting down and hoping his father would buy it.

Tatsuo shot him a look that said 'Nice try son, I wasn't born yesterday'

"Fine" Saito sighed, _Here goes nothing._ "Dad can I have some money to buy that new phone everyone's talking about?" Saito said, laying it down nice and thick now and hoping for the best.

Tatsuo rose an eyebrow and said "What's wrong with your own phone?"

Saito laughed nervously and said "Nothing" Tatsuo gave him a look and Saito decided to make his father see reason. "But this new phone has a better camera than my own phone. The internet surfing is much faster and the 'talk back' feature is better. You know that my phone get's my words wrong when I do the voice searching feature! With this, not only does it recognise my voice but it also has a much larger amount of data."

Tatsuo rose and eyebrow and said "I'm hearing the details but you're not tell me the price. How much is it, son?"

Saito looked away not wanting to say it.

" **How much is the price Saito** "

Saito paled, he know that voice, it was the only time his father called him by his name was when his tolerance level was being tasted.

"42847yen" Saito grumbled and Tatsuo swore he heard 42,000 in there.

" **Saito speak up. I can't here you** " Tatsuo said, convinced he heard wrong.

" 42847 yen" Saito shouted louder and Tatsuo was looking at him like he just lost it.

"And why should I give you such an amount?" Tatsuo said, "Do you know how many months of work that is worth and you want me to give it to you on something that you want but don't actually need?" and Saito was about to interrupt when he said "I know how the business works, son. In six months time, a new phone will come out and people in your age group will be clamming to get it while they make billions just because they say it either has better scene quality screen or faster browsing speed than the last release. It's a never ending cycle"

Saito didn't know what to say, it seems it was end of discussion.

"However"

Saito perked up, meaning he still had a chance.

" If you're so set on getting that phone, you can get the money just like everybody else" Tatsuo said, smiling.

Saito fought down a shiver and said " And how does everyone get money?" he dared to ask.

"Here" Placing the newspaper in front of him, showing the job section in all its horror.

He smiled with a intimidating area and Saito paled.

"You get a Job"

15: Going to work as a Anime voice actor.

Saito grumbled as he looked over the job section, it seemed his father really was serious about him getting a job. However he won't lie, he had being turning over the idea for quite some time now after all the people he know had some kind of job.

Only one problem.

His face.

He was almost guaranteed that his face was going to be exposed. His face was so similar to one Koun Hizuri that he was sure to attract more than a few people.

He know that he had to be somehow related to the guy.

Look at his dad for example, his dad could pass as Koun uncle or close relative but whenever he asked if they were related to the Hizuri in any way.

His father would say.

"I Don't know, maybe?"

Which wasn't really a satisfying answer to him but he didn't push it after all he know that more than one person could have the same face and be completely unrelated to each other so he figured that, that could be the case.

But something told him it was not.

He would love to do a blood test to find out but he couldn't just track the star to his mansion or condo and say.

" Hi I'm Saito Ka-ryuu. I look so much like you" Flips hair up to reveal face.

"Let's do a blood test to find out if I'm related to you"

 _Yes that would go on swimmingly well_. He thought sarcastically.

Working in a fast food restaurant was a big 'N.O'. After all he would be required to have his hair either tied back or put in a hair net.

Another problem was his age making the jobs option very limited and he would be paid a maximum amount of money which would take forever to get the cash that he needed.

He didn't want to work in a supermarket, he didn't want to sit or stand all day long and try to not 'offend' extremely rude customers.

When all hope seemed lost, his eyes lingered on a certain article.

It was about recruiting people to be voice actors for a upcoming anime.

 _Hm. Anime huh._ Saito thought as he turned it over. Nobody would need to see his face and they would only need his voice, hell he could even come in , in his underwear and nobody would know.

Now that he thought about it, he could even request that they do not display his name since he doesn't want people digging further and actually following him one day to his house and posting where he lives online.

"DAD!" He yelled.

"YES SON!" Tatsuo yelled back.

"CAN I DUB IN AN ANIME!" Saito yelled back.

There was silence at the other end.

"Fine but make sure it doesn't interfere with school" He yelled and Saito nodded, school was important.

"Can you driver me to the place where they are doing the auditions tomorrow? It's at 9 AM" Saito said, knowing his father was very tired at that time. "It ends at 2 PM"

Since it was summer break, his father suddenly had time to relax and not grade students homework's or exam papers.

" I suppose I can. Make sure to have the address down correctly because I don't want to be fly around the place because of wrong directions. Again" and Saito shuddered, he remembered all too well when he got the post code wrong and knocked on the door to be answered by a old lady licking her cat who was looking at him as if saying 'Help me'.

"Thanks dad!" Saito said, hugging his father while he ran out of the door and grabbed his black flamed bike which immediately hovered in the air then rode it to school while saying good morning to anyone that called his name out.

The name 'Hailford Highschool for the gifted and talented' came into view and he entered the school yard and parked his bike before going inside with five minutes before the bell.

 _Oh right, I got some time to kill!_

#The next day

"Son, you'll be fine" Tatsuo reassured his son, as Saito checked the mirror for the hundredth time today, as amusing it was, he was getting annoyed with the sun bouncing of the mirror and distracting him from driving.

"It's easy for you to say, you probably aced your first job interview!" Saito exclaimed. "Oh, God! What is that!? Is that a pimple!?" getting ready to pop it.

"Where here" Tatsuo said, he did not want his son popping a pimple in the car, like Saito bike it too hovered off the floor.

Technology really had gone a long way in over ten years.

Saito suddenly found himself outside the car, all he could remember was his father smiling at him and wish him good luck before driving off like a mad man.

He stood their stunned in jean dark flame jack without the sleeves on top of a black slim top with flaming jeans and dark green trainers.

As always his hair was overshadowing his eyes as many people stared at his unusual hair.

He got it, his hair was unnatural, you would think people would have stopped staring at him! As long as he could remember, his hair had always attracted attention and he refused to dye it so it looked normal.

It was special to him.

He took a deep breath as many was surprised to see him go into the building at front which looked more like a old church then a modern building.

As he got in, it was pretty obvious that it was anything but a old church, the outside was certainly deceiving to anyone who came by.

He was immediately met with marble floor with a really long table with a person dressed in black sat behind it, seemingly engrossed in something one their phone.

He want up to the receptionist, nervous as hell and said "E-excuse me"

The receptionist ignored him in the favour of the phone.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he said much more firm.

"Excuse me, I will keep on saying this until the whole building hears me and the person who's in charge of this place comes and sees what the commotion is all about" that certainly got the receptionist attention. He hated when people looked down on him because of his age.

The phone snapped shut and he got a good look to see a female with brown hair and chocolate eyes who looked annoyed.

"I don't know how you think you are but-" she was cut off what no doubt was a rant when the door opened and she paled at the person that came in.

There stood a man in his mid thirties, clearly bold but tried to hide it under a black hat and a matching black t-shirt with white pants.

He wasn't wearing any shoes.

The man stalked over to them with purpose.

"What seems to be the problem?" The man said and the woman at the desk spluttered.

Before the woman could get a word in Saito spoke and said "This woman here, continued to ignore me after I try to get her attention while she seemed to be playing on her phone, she was on the verge of insulting me and likely scream for me to be kicked out or threaten me. I was just here to audition" he said coolly and the woman paled.

"I-ian-sama I can explain. I d-did not know he was here to audition. I would never have behaved like that if I had known" She tried to save her own behind, she had thought he was some teenager who just happen to walk into the building because he was here to pray or something. Now that she looked the teenager properly, he was actually quiet good looking, especially with those muscles shown through his top which seemed to sparkle when the sun hit the- bad! I will not fall for him! She told herself.

'Ian-sama' looked at the receptionist with a look that said 'oh really' before turning to the person in question and rose an eyebrow at how tall the boy was, he was almost as tall he was! He would have thought he was looking at adult if not for the fact that what little part of his face weren't covered up was still young and radiated youthness.

"I humbly apologise for my secretary behaviour. I hope you still want to audition" He said and the boy looked relieved and some of his body tensed up.

I seemed this was the boy first voice audition since he showed all the signs of a rookie.

" Then follow me" The man said and Saito followed her and the receptionist swore she felt someone glaring at her.

Saito was lead to a small room but this time the room had some people in it.

Some looked completely relaxed, most likely because this was not their first audition. Some even sneered at others and had an arrogant vibe to them.

Others like him, were obviously nervous and some were even visible shaking.

He was lead to a table where a group of people held stacks of paper which he figured where scripts.

The anime was a typical, fighting anime where the hero fight villains except for it was based on a popular manga so they had a bit more money to spend on the animation quality and the characters were much more detailed much to the Mangaka relief.

Today he was audition for a main villain lead since he was told he was absolutely horrible at playing a hero. People just assume he would a more villainous character if he were on T.V a fact that has irked him to no end.

He was going to prove to them all, that he wasn't meant to play the villain and picked up a script that said 'Phantom Claw' this was probably the most hardest persons to play because of how complex the character was.

He was a character that watched from the shadows and sometimes helped the hero's and only at the end is it revealed that he was evil from the very start and there was this evil cackle he was supposed to do when insanity took over him.

He was not surprised that almost no one took the same character.

He took a seat and read over the lines he was supposed to say over and over again and just barely heard people name been called out and some people went in and came out screaming 'YES!' while almost double looked like their soul were pushed out of their bodies.

"SAITO KA-RYUU!" Someone called out and he gulped, pushing down his nervous and went through the accursed double doors while the whole room watched his every move.

He got through and was met with a small booth like room with Ian-sama to great him along with another man.

" Hello Saito-san. Just go through those doors and speak into the microphone when we say go. Make sure you say the lines correctly and we will see from there" Ian said and nodded with what Ian assumed was determination.

He had a special feeling about this one despite how young the boy was.

Saito went through the door and was met with a professional microphone and other gadgets not to mentions the camera's.

He stood in front of it, forcing his body to calm down and inhaled and exhaled.

He was a Ka-ryuu not a lizard.

He eyes blazed with determination not that they could see it.

"Ready?" Ian asked.

Saito gave a thumbs up for a okay.

" Begin"

Saito was startled to hear a woman voice came out of the headphones, it sounded like she was right next to him, hell he could see the scene before his very eyes!

He was Phantom Claw and the woman in front of him was his enemy.

 _Why...Why are you doing this!_ The woman shouted.

 _You have become a thorn in the galaxy emperor side. I must eliminate you_ Came out of his mouth so smoothly and his voice was darker, colder as his face settled into a blank mask.

 _Can't you see how much the people are suffering under the galaxy emperor rule! Surely you have seen the suffering of those touched by the emperor!_ The woman screeched back.

 _Shut up._ He activated his blades and they glowed green, he lunged at the woman who refused to fight him.

He was blocked by a friend that could still he move.

 _Tch._ He kicked the blonde in the ribs.

 _Takashi!_ The woman screeched, tears falling from her eyes.

 _Why are you doing this!? Weren't we on the same side? Weren't we a team._

He merely scoffed. _A team? How pathetic!_ Kicking the woman in the ribs. _I only pretended to be your alley so that I could be close to you and gain information on you for the Emperor._ He grabbed her by the hair as the woman screamed in pain.

 _You are pathetic, Kimberly just like your mother._

The woman stopped struggling and glared _What do you know about me Mother!  
_

He sneered and smirked. _Only the fact that I was assigned on the mission to hunt her down. It was beautiful_ A sadistic gleam shone in his eyes. _The way that beautiful blood of hers trickled down and her screams where music to my ears although she refused to give up information. You are just like your mother_ He whispered in her ear and she shuddered.

 _I want to see if the way you die is the same as your mother but alas the Emperor is calling me back, so you and your little friends live for now. I'll just give you a little going away present_ and with that he opened his teeth showing razor sharp teeth and bit down on her neck while she screamed in pain and dropped to the floor where she started to have a seizure.

 _Goodbye Kimberly Darwin. I do hope you survive._

 _#Cue badass evil cackle here#_

He disappeared.

" And that's a wrap" the voice said, in disbelief.

Saito blinked, finding himself back in the recording booth.

"Saito-san that was amazing! I could even see the scene as well! How the hell did you pull that laughter off!? It totally had me on edge" Ian said, he was right, this boy was something special. He fully intended to use the recording from today in the actual anime.

It was that good.

It seemed like he had found the anime actor that came once in a hundred years. The performance was simply mind blowing and defiantly will be well received by the audience.

The man next to him Boris butler, couldn't believe that this kid had never done this before, he could see this anime going places if this was the kind of talent the world was producing these days.

He was sure the Mangaka would also love the voice for Phantom Clown.

It was a match made in heaven.

"Congratulation Mr Ka-ryuu. We have picked you for the part for 'Phantom Clown' please come this way to discuss your contract with us and let's make this anime number one" Ian said, grinning as Saito hung his mouth open in shock before he smiled which was kind of evil and bowed.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!"

Both voice producer smiled at the humbleness in the boy, refreshing contrast to the stuck up pricks of celebrities that they deal with on certain days.

Saito was then lead to a small room where a woman was waiting for him and he was told the contract his father had to sign and the one he had to also.

"Can you leave my name out of the credits?" He asked and the woman looked at him puzzled, surely he would want some credit for his acting.

" Okay" She said, not really getting it.

"You see, I still have one year left of school and I can only come in one certain days. My father and I have lived a peaceful life so far and having my name out my disrupt that flow." Saito explained further.

The woman smiled, completely getting it but they need to provide something on the 'Phantom Clown' actor or people would take it upon themselves to uncover his name.

" We should create a alias" Ian said, entering the room and the woman froze up and Saito wondered if Ian was a big shot around here.

" Something to make the anticipation for the anime grow when the first episode is released. How about Severus? It's catchy and defiantly sticks into people mind, we leak some information that could makes it impossible to track you but it would also be the truth about you such as between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five? Defiantly going to make this show popular if we do that and of course, you cannot show in conference meetings. It just deepens the mystery" Ian said with a certain gleam in his eyes, as he thought about how many people would be clamming to find out who 'Severus' was.

He didn't want to throw the boy under the bus yet not when the boy was still in school.

"What a wonderful Idea Ian-sama" The woman just managed to get out.

Ian looked at the boy for approval and Saito shrugged and said "Fine by me but before we do this I just not to show you something" he said and Ian immediately looked curious.

Saito lifted the chuck of hair that covered his face and the woman let out a gasp while Ian was busy staring at what was uncovered.

#Time Skip#

Saito herd a honk and immediately went outside to see who it was.

It was his dad.

He walked as casual as possible outside the building and went to meet his dad.

"So son, how was it?" Tatsuo said, full prepared to do some therapy if his son didn't get in, a box of chocolates were waiting for him at home.

Saito opened the door and didn't say anything but he was in a sour mood.

Tatsuo thought his son was rejected and said "It's okay son, not many people succeed on the first try" he was cut off.

"Dad what are you talking about? I got in" Saito said, still frowning.

Okay, now Tatsuo was confused by his son behaviour and asked. "Shouldn't you be more happy about it then?"

Saito did a long sigh and said.

"I became a villain. Dad why did you pass your scary genes to me?"

 _so this is my fault..._ Tatsuo thought, not saying anything.

And cut!

I know this was the only way for Saito to go into showbiz without being detected after all both Koun and Kyoko are in the acting division and being a voice actor does classy fire him as a A-list celeb like them so he won't be likely to run into them however his popularity will boom and it would be so much to attracts a certain LME president attention.


	16. Chapter 16

Spiritual Bonds

Is anyone still reading this?

Hmmmm.

Oh well.

Here is chapter 16.

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

16: The name Severus.

A couple of months had passed since Saito début in the entertainment industry.

The anime 'Inferno of Honour' was a instant hit in Japan.

Ian said, he had showed the other voice actors his video recording of course they blurred out his face and just used the sound of his voice making the others realise they couldn't do their jobs half assed like they intended to.

People were clamouring for interviews with the cast of the anime and were regularly featured in the actual manga.

It's popularity had sky rocked to the top five in the nation.

Some have even been offered jobs at huge companies such LME when the anime finally ran its last episode.

Despite all this, the whole nation seemed to be focused on one word.

Severus.

" Hey did you see last night's episode?" One school girl asked to her friend coming out a convenience store.

Saito made sure to keep his head down to listen in closely.

" Oh, my , god, yes!" The other school girl squealed.

"Oh, my god. Phantom clown and that sexy voice! I could listen to him all day!" The other said.

"Me too!" and they both squealed.

 _I'm Sexy?_ Saito thought in confusion.

"Hey, who do you think this 'Severus' guy is anyway? It's really weird there is no information about him except for the name"

" 'Severus' is the voice actor for Phantom clown, right? I hope he's really hot!"

"I heard he's not even from here and was shipped from another country! Maybe a prince perhaps?"another said with a blush.

" I do no hope he's an older guy! It would suck if he was younger than us" getting a light smack on the wrist from her friend.

" What's wrong with you? Don't you know the saying 'age is only a number' if he's hot, he's hot. You seduce him and make him have babies with you to tie him down" getting laughter from her friends and Saito know he didn't want to hear the rest of this conversation. He went to the counter and paid before leaving the store.

Blue hat on top of his head while his hair over shadowed his eyes. He wore a red chequered woolly jacket with a black top with a huge 'v' neck showing some of his chest, flame fiery pants and black boots.

It was understandable that he got a few looks from the surrounding female populations.

He has had several girlfriends in the past but they all ended in failure, at some point they all wanted to see what his face looked like under the hair and then when he refused they would be spouting some garbage about trust and true love.

What does trust and love got to with showing someone your face? After all, there has been plenty of stories about blind people finding love despite they could never see their partners face.

Besides he had a sneaking suspicious that the girls he was dating were blabber mouths and would shout to the heaven that they are dating a 'Koun Hizuri look alike' and could be the next 'Koukyo'.

He hadn't even gone as far as sleep with them so yes.

Saito Ka-ryuu was a seventeen year old virgin.

Anyway his alias had been spread really wide and the poor producers of the show were hammered with requests to have 'Severus' on their shows or do interviews and because he would always say no, people had taken it upon themselves to find out 'Severus' true identity.

Meaning he had to get into the studio another way than the front door so they had him disguised in being a fake intern to get in.

It was really tiresome but at least he was close to his money goal.

He could almost see the phone before him.

Suddenly a black limo pulled up to him and he momentary had a panic attack, wondering if his secret was out and prepared to try and shake the driver off and warn his dad so they could move to another country.

The window rolled down painfully slowly and he got a good look of a mock of silver hair making his eyes widened.

The face that occupied it was angelic like, that it looked other worldly but you could clearly tell it belong a male.

A very pretty male.

"Saito is that you?" The male said in the car.

" K-Kato?" Saito said in shock, the last he had seen the male was when he was still a boy which was about five years ago.

"Well don't just stand there, get in and I'll drive you home" Kato said, rudely.

 _Yep defiantly Kato._ Saito said, as he opened the door and got in, ignoring the stares he was getting.

He closed the door behind him.

Immediately the sharp look in Kato eyes vanished, now that they were alone and was replaced by a tired look.

"You don't know how hard it is to keep the Harumi family 'attitude'" Kato grumbled.

" You mean the one where you look like your always sucking on a lemon and have a stick up your ass?" Saito asked.

"yep, that one." Kato shuddered. "If It hadn't been for you, I could have turned into that man mark 2" he said in horror.

Kato seemed to have stopped refereeing to his family as family in his heart and only called them that when he had to. After all what had they ever done for him besides making sure he would be the next head of the Harumi house?

Honestly Saito couldn't blame his childhood friend.

There was a comfortable silence in the air which was broken by Saito.

"Your still as short as ever" Saito teased, "What are you four foot nine now?"

Kato recognised the teasing voice and replied with mock annoyance " I'm average height, you're the one who's always been freakishly tall and with that weird hair of yours? Have you finally decide to dye it normal now?"

Saito tsked. "For your information, this is my natural hair colour"

Kato looked at him in mock surprise. "Really?" sounding shocked. "I thought you tried to dye it black or blond and it somehow want wrong"

Saito shot him an annoyed look at his smirking friend.

" Oh, I miss the good old days." Kato suddenly said, "The days, were we could just be kids and had little to no responsibility. Do you remember the days were we occasionally burnt K2 on fire"

Saito smirked "And we kept on hiding his new pairs of clothes"

" And then Akeno would turn into a demon girl and unleash hell on us while apologising to him" Kato said and they both burst out laughing at the good memories.

It took them a minute to calm down.

" Speaking of Akeno. Do you know what's she doing right now? I haven't seen here in years!" Saito exclaimed.

"She became a Idol" Kato said simply, opening a magazine on a certain page.

Saito eyes bulged out as he saw the page and took the magazine in disbelief. "Seriously? Our clumsy and parental Akeno become a Idol!? I did not see that coming, I mean look at her dam, she certainly not a little girl anymore."

"You can say that again" Kato said, it was one of the biggest shocks in his life. "So what are you doing these days?"

Saito rubbed the back of his head nervously and Kato instinct kicked in, recognising the action all too well. "Well I go to a gifted and talented high school. I was thinking about becoming a doctor. In my free time, I read manga, play video game-

" Dub Phantom Clown" Kato finished and Saito dropped the Magazine in surprise.

"H-how did you know?" Saito asked in shock.

"I didn't" Kato said, smugly and Saito face palmed, realising he was just played. "So my little Saito has decided to go into the big world. Who would have thought you were 'Severus'" he then leaned in.

"You do realise, your identity is going to come out sooner or later and your life is basically over. Why couldn't you have gotten a much less public job?"

Saito sighed and said in a defeated tone. "There was no other option. All the other jobs available required my face to be seen" he said in dismay.

"What's wrong with your face? Is it scarred? If it i- HOLY S-" Kato was cut off when Saito flip his hair up.

"Oh" He said, after getting over the shock. " Are you sure you're not related to the Hizuri family?" eyes glued to Saito features.

Saito sighed, "I don't know. Dad said he doesn't know either and I can't exactly go up to one member of the family and asked for a blood test." He was a half demon and that meant there was still human blood in him meaning his relation to them wasn't a compete impossibility. "Dad told me, he never met grandpa and grandma. He's pretty sure their dead" which was partially true since demon's just come into existence instead of being born from other demons.

Kato scratched his chin, meaning he was thinking. "hmm, well It can't be helped! Just go public and then attract their attention"

Saito paled at that "I can't do that! My dad wanted me to grow up in a normal way without being stalked every minute by people and having my phone hacked! If I go out, basically my whole life is over"

"Master Harumi. We are here" The driver said, thanks to the sound proof glass, he heard nothing.

Saito looked out and found they were in front of his house with the car still in the drive way. He opened the door to get out but was stopped by Kato who had a serious look in his eyes.

"You do know, this is going to come out eventually? Your 'peaceful' days are numbered. You can embrace it now and connect with a lost part of your family history or you can be a coward and move to a country where they have never even heard the name 'Hizuri' but your problem will always be there, in the back of your mind. You can either face it or run like a coward"

With that the door slam shut and Limo drove off.

Leaving a very dazed Saito behind.

The door opened and out stepped his father in all his demonic glory.

"Welcome back, son. Did you get what I told you to get?" The question seemed to snap Saito out of his daze and he held up the bag. "Well what are you waiting for. Come in" Saito nodded and walked in and closed the door.

He put the bag on top of the kitchen table while his father rummaged through it.

"Dad"

"Yes, son?" Tatsuo answered, finally found the pack of doughnuts.

" Who where my birth parents?"

Tatsuo dropped the pack of doughnuts.

 _He know this day was coming._

# LME#

Lory found himself bored, there was literally nothing for a old man like him to do.

His days as a match maker were over.

His biggest success was getting Kyoko Mogami, a girl who rejected love with all her heart, after a crushing betrayal was now married to his friend son, Koun Hizuri, a man who fate played him a cruel hand making him convinced, he would never be happy.

He had pulled these two together and was happy to see the day when those to finally stopped being oblivious to each other feelings and had dated to Koun finally revealing his true identity and asking Kyoko hand in marriage on the same night.

He was sure, lots of people currently had heart attacks when that happened as he stood smiling congratulated the husband and wife the only way he know how.

He never did find the man with the dragon Tattoo.

The man who was so similar to Kuon in appearance but had so different eyes.

He had dug into the security tapes and had seen the scene with Jelly and that man and the boy who apparently was that man son.

Saito.

If he remembered right, that small boy would have been well into his teens by now.

He wondered what the boy would look like, would he like his father look like Koun or would he be more on his mother side.

Without no, name for the man. He wasn't LME president for nothing and had managed to track them down to the very place they had stayed in and it seemed like they had checked out long before he had arrived.

He didn't know if they stayed in Japan or they were somewhere else, judging by Jelly description of the man.

He had a slight accent in his voice while he talked, meaning it was very likely he wasn't born in this part of the world.

He had decided not to contact the 'Hizuri' until he had managed t track down that man and get answer to much needed questions.

Like his whole life story.

AND only then will, he contact them if it turns out he may have a connection with them.

Over a decade had passed before he realised it and he had pretty much given up on the search.

What he didn't know was a certain Unicorn demon had noticed his movements and had kept Tatsuo location safe from him all these years.

After all, disappearing off the map for over sixty years, doesn't happen just like that and he had blocked the man at every turn.

Lory Takarada was up against a being who outlived him hundreds of times over.

He was bored.

Maybe it was time to investigate the name he had been hearing.

Severus.

A person who was hidden in mystery and had caused waves in the entertainment industry.

Something told him, he should pursue this one.

And that's a wrap!

Things are heating up! Saito is finally asking about who his birth parents are. Lory is finally on the case, will he find them before Saito is ready to reveal himself to the world? and just what effects will this cause?


	17. Chapter 17

Spiritual Bonds

Edit: 07/08/2015

Here is chapter 17.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

17: Heritage.

He know, this day was coming.

Tatsuo, the infamous Red Dragon was afraid.

He was afraid about telling his son who his parents are.

He was afraid that the most important person to him would leave his side and get hurt in the process.

That's why he know this day would come.

He was afraid of this day.

"What makes you think I know about your parents?" Tatsuo quirked an eyebrow and sat down. "There was no record of you"

"Dad, don't lie to me"

Tatsuo froze.

"You told me, you found me in an Orphanage, right? That means one of my birth parents must have placed me in there, right?" Saito looked at the demon he regarded as his father intensely.

Tatsuo sigh, he knows the jig was up. He had to tell his son where he came from and face his greatest fear.

The feeling of loneliness.

"You're right when you collapsed after asking me, of all beings to be your father. I want to look for any records in the orphanage that prove you actually exist and this is what I found" Tatsuo got up and went to his room, two minutes later, he was holding a small beat up looking folder.

It really spoke volumes of how he was treated there, he was suddenly thankful he couldn't remember his time there.

Tatsuo opened the folder, looking every day his old age. He opened the first page which seemed to be a certificate of some sort.

"Bear in mind, it seemed this was hidden from the system. Can you imagine if this got out?"

Saito looked down at what apparently was his birth certificate.

 _Lake Drive Medical Centre_

 _ **Certificate of Birth**_ _._

 _ **This certifies that**. _ Derrick Stuart Hizuri.

 ** _Was born to_** Dora Klara and **father cannot be name since he is unfit for this role.**

 **In the hospital** at 11 **_am_** 15 November xxxx.

 ** _The birthday of the child._**

Signed.

 ** _DOCTOR PHIL._**

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?_ Saito thought, there were so many things questionable about this birth certificate.

One, his birth name was actual 'Derrick'

He was apparently a Hizuri.

His birthday was November!

An idea that he would never wrap around his head.

"Is this some kind sick joke?" Saito said, disturbingly calm for one who just realised his whole life was destined never to be normal.

"I know it seems bad, but I swear to you on my demon honour everything on this paper is true," Tatsuo said, keeping his voice nice and calm.

" Is this 'Dora Klara' person. Still alive? Can you tell me about her?" Saito asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he feared who his father was.

Tatsuo smiled, seeing this was his son why of handling things. "I do" making Saito listen in instantly.

"I did some research on your birth mother. Apparently she doing quite well as a successful doctor in the states and people sing high praise of her. She considered the next female leading doctor at age 33" Tatsuo said and Saito couldn't help the voice in the back of his head that said ' she left you to rot while she made a name for herself'.

He told that voice to shove off.

 _Age 33, huh. Wait aren't I seventeen!? who old was she when she had me!?_ Saito thought and doing the math quickly in his head and his eyes widened as he came to figure.

"Correct, she was sixteen at the time when she had you" Tatsuo said, finding it harder to tell his son who his parents were then he originally thought and seeing the changing expressions on his face. Not knowing what he's thinking. "I may not be very familiar with human laws, but I know that at that age there was no way she could take care of a baby alone."

 _Could it be that she gave me up so I could survive or did she not want me?_ Saito was confused, he didn't know what was truth and what was a lie as his mind came up with a dozen scenarios in his mind.

Did she care about me?

Why didn't she visit when I was been starved and abused to death?

Was I an accident?

Was I never meant to be born?

He fought down the tears while his mind dug deeper in the darkness.

"And what about my birth father?" Saito said, hoping it was much better.

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow, pushed Saito hair all the way back and took a mirror and placed it in front of him.

"Really son? It shocks me that my own son hadn't figured it out yet when the resemblance is this much!?" he said, honestly shocked.

"B-but, It can't be! The guy is married!" Saito said but the more he looked in the mirror the more he could deny the truth.

He was Koun Hizuri child.

"Really son? There has only one son in the recent Hizuri lineage at the present" He said, raising an eyebrow.

The shine in Saito, eyes died out, as he was forced to accept the truth.

Not only was he Koun Hizuri son, the guy was happily married to a girl who clearly wasn't his mom.

He only realised now that his hope of both of his parents being happily married was nothing more than a dream.

They didn't love each other.

His mother was alone in a prosperous career while his father was a star who was married to another woman entirely.

Was he loveless conceived?

Was he a result in a one night stand?

They were both young when he was born, both well in their teens so it was entirely possible.

Was Koun even aware that he was born? would the Hizuri family have taken him in?

They had more than enough to take care of him.

Or did his mother hide his existence from his father because there was a reason behind it?

Was there something wrong with Koun at the time?

Or did his father not care about him and was the first one to suggest giving him up.

More than once, Saito had questioned his own existence in one night.

Was there even a point to his life?

He got up and didn't hear his father voice calling him as he went to grab a rope and tie it into a knot and put it up on the ceiling.

He was about to get on top of a stool when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Tatsuo looked down at his son soulless eyes, it was like his son had just lost the will to live.

If he had known this would happen, he would have never told him and his son wouldn't be about to hang himself.

"Move," Saito said in a monotone voice.

"I won't allow you to go through with this!" Tatsuo yelled, he was not going to let his son commit suicide.

"Why? It's not like anyone would miss me if I'm gone. After all, I'll stop being a burden to you and you won't have to take care of a winey kid" Saito said.

Tatsuo slap him.

Saito looked quiet shocked at the action.

"Idiot! Of course, people would miss you! What about Mika? K2? they care about their nephew! Do you think they would be unaffected if you killed yourself!? Why do think Mika gave you that necklace you never take off filled with his own blood! Do you think he's gives that to just anyone? and what about K2? He's childish yes, but he goes out of his way to make you laugh and smile when you're sad!" Tatsuo yelled and Saito was stunned speechless.

"And what about your friends?" Tatsuo carried on. "Kato was a boy who looked like he was suffering inside but when he met you, he was smiling and I know for a fact he hadn't smiled like that in a long time, not with parents as uncaring as those! You are his connection to his happy childhood! Without you, he would have turned out angry and bitter! Akeno was a shy, clumsy girl who didn't have a friend and would have grown as a outcast but she met you! She smiled, she laughed and played and through you she learned about other people as well."

 _S-she did?_

"And what about me!" Saito turned to him and find his invincible father.

Crying.

Looking into his father eyes.

He did not see a untouchable father like he usually did.

His father was just like him.

His father was frail and could be broken just as easily.

" I accepted you as my son for a reason! On that day we met, I wanted to meet you! not some random person! YOU! ALL OF YOU! BOTH THE GOOD AND THE BAD! There is not a day in my life that I regret doing the ceremony with you! sure your sometimes irritate me to no end and make me want to go out and scream to the heavens in irritation but I don't because not only are you my chain but also my Sacred and most importantly ...MY SON! and I wouldn't trade you for the world! You say I don't need you! I DO!" Saito stared as more words came out of his mouth.

" Do you think it's fun to wonder around for billions of years with both people and demons scared of you! Just eat and sleep and grow stronger! It fills you with emptiness, that was until I found you! So if you can't live for yourself. **LIVE FOR ME**!"

Tatsuo suddenly found himself knocked off his feet in surprise and when he looked down Saito was buried deep in him, he seemed to be crying also.

" *hic* D-dad"

Tatsuo wrapped his arms around his son waist.

For Saito this was exactly what he was waiting to hear for so long.

That he was needed.

That someone would care if he died.

That his existence wasn't pointless.

He had hid his pain from the world all his life, locking away all those negative emotions inside of him and with just words, he felt them melt one by one.

His dad had accepted him for who he was both the good and the bad.

All he ever wanted was someone to acknowledge his existence.

He wanted acceptance.

"Dad"

"Yes son" Letting the tears flow freely.

"Am I still your little boy?"

Tatsuo laughed. "Of course you are, no matter how big you grow. You will always be my little baby boy and I love you both inside and out"

Saito was filled with warmth and love from that one sentence.

" You know Koun and Dora may have gave birth to me but If they were to find out who I was and suddenly offered me a home. I wouldn't take it"

Tatsuo rose an eyebrow, he didn't dare to hope.

" I wouldn't know them at all. They are completely strangers to me and there is no way I could see either one of them in a parental sort of way"

"And why is that?" Tatsuo asked.

"I was raised by you."

Saito smiled, mischievously.

"I was raised as a Ka-ryuu"

Tatsuo grinned back, flashing his sharp canines.

" Besides it's too late now to claim me back, I got your essence inside of me and you got my blood inside of you and no matter what test they do. It would always come out that I was born from your flesh and I don't want that to change"

And Saito was back to normal.

"Did you hear all of that guys?" Tatsuo said, smirking as he lifted his phone up to reveal both Mika and K2 on the other end.

Saito was shocked.

" Well it seems that went well." Mika said, it wasn't the worst case scenario for him.

" The brat still cries at his age, but at least he got it all out of his system," K2 said.

" W-wha" Saito couldn't understand what was going on.

"You look more and more like your father every day, you even have the same eyes" Mika said, eyeing the photo of Saito and Tatsuo now.

Truly the ritual had made sure, Saito had got Tatsuo beast like eyes and a bit of bone structure.

Suddenly K2 started laughing since a thought just came into his head.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Tatsuo said coldly.

" You got Saito blood in your body!" K2 burst out.

"And how does that ha-oh" It seemed Mika had finally got it.

"What do you mean, oh. Spill!" Both Father and son crowded around the phone and Mika could feel their combined death glares.

"Well Saito is tactically still related to the Hizuri because of the ritual, if Koun and Saito were to have a test, there is no way it would reveal that Koun is his father because it have shifted to you. However, Saito will be classed as a relation meaning cousin on Kuu side or Juliena side and since you have his blood in you..." Trailing off, letting Tatsuo fill in the blanks.

Tatsuo breath hitch in horror.

"I'm now related to that family"

"Correct, Saito is now Koun Hizuri cousin making you his-"

"Uncle, Shit!"

And that's a wrap.

It took a lot of emotion to do this and I had to stop myself from letting out a few tears as I typed. I thought you would love the emotion in this chapter and Saito finding out his true heritage and also Tatsuo discovering his new apparent link to the Hizuri family. It's drawing near the time where Saito will go out and show his face to the world and Tatsuo would be there with his every step of the way, it's going to be heart warming and both funny to see Koun reaction to his son turned apparent cousin and so the other members of the family including Kyoko to seeing a much younger version of Koun look alike and how will Lory react to seeing the 'Man with the different eyes' appear before his very eyes and the rest of Japan.


	18. Chapter 18

Spiritual Bonds.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Here is long chapter 18.

Enjoy!

18: Going out and a certain Woman.

Saito Ryuu.

You're pathetic.

What kind of boy sleeps in their dad's bed at the age of seventeen!?

He felt ashamed.

Just one time and he slipped, he gave into his childish urges and. as a result woke up this morning to find himself not in his own room and instead a mop of dirt blond hair greeted him.

 _Dammit!_ He punched a hole in the wall in frustration. He had thought, he had got rid of them years ago only for them to rear their ugly head and strike when he was most venerable.

Meanwhile, Tatsuo was very much awake and was watching in amusement as his son was taking out his frustration on the poor wall that was now sporting several holes in it.

It almost made the whole thought of how much it would cost him to fix, worth it.

Almost.

Another thing he wasn't happy about was the fact he was now apparently not only the father of a Hizuri but also apparently going to have to socialise with one of them sometime in the future.

And it's going to be incredibly awkward.

Mika had prepared a safe house for the time they would come out so they could escape to and K2 was ready to help move all their personal belongings a day because no doubt, the media would have found where they live and also he had a prepared a letter of resignation that he would post when the time comes.

I'm sure his employer would understand.

"How long are you going to inflict blow after blow on the wall?" Tatsuo mused and Saito froze.

He didn't dare turn around because he didn't want his red face exposed.

"G-good morning dad" Saito cursed his stutter it didn't seem natural at all. He still didn't turn around, he wasn't ready to face his dad this early in the morning, he was too embarrassed.

"So you can still blush like that, who know" Saito suddenly found his dad face up close to his and on reflex he practically bolted out of the door.

Leaving a very amused Tatsuo behind.

# Bathroom#

Saito formed a plan in his mind, the plan was simple, avoid his dad like a plague and somehow make it out of the house without his dad seeing him.

It was easier said than done as it seemed his dad had some sort of six sense that could track him down even if he was in a large crowd.

"You know you can't hide from me right?" Tatsuo said suddenly up close and personal.

"I CAN TRY!" Saito screamed, throwing soap on the floor and using the slipping floor as a means to escape.

Tatsuo rose an eyebrow as the reaction, apparently his son was so embarrassed that he didn't care that he was naked while doing it.

Saito was about to shut the door to his room when a foot came out of nowhere blocking the entrance.

The door swung open and Tatsuo stood in the doorway like some kind of death god.

Saito lunged for his closet.

Tatsuo shot out and grabbed him.

"Let's have breakfast and as a _family_ " Tatsuo emphasised the word and Saito know his fate was sealed.

# 30 minutes later#

Saito put on his disguise, he wore a long brown wig, dotted on fake freckles and glasses with star wars T-shirt and jeans.

If anyone were to see him, you would think he was your average computer nerd and the way he carried himself was hunched over and not at all attention seeking.

That's why when he arrived at the dubbing place, nobody batted an eyelash, after all it was common to see him and many just assumed he was an intern or something.

Someone unimportant.

Although some reporters have come up to him asking if he had ever seen the guy 'Severus' which he found amused him to no end.

What he didn't know was a certain black van was outside and was looking at him.

"Who is that?" Lory, the president of LME asked.

"Oh, him. Some intern that the director took on when the anime was still an idea" Sebastian said, even after all these years, he still remained Lory right-hand man.

"Hm. Intern huh? Let's wait for the rest to show up and take into the account all their names" Lory said, only later would he realise that the intern was much more then he seemed until it was too late.

#Inside#

Ian ushered Saito inside, making sure to lock the door and check to see that the press hadn't somehow bugged the place.

They had found two listening devices and hidden camera's of course Ian would find out who they belong to and have a few well-placed words.

With all bugging equipment gone, Saito was free to take off his disguise and show his true self.

Wiped off the fake freckles off his face and his hair was free once again.

" In the sound booth, you should find your script in there" Boris said and Saito nodded and got in and sure enough it was there.

He flicked through the pages of a script and almost let out a sigh, this was the last episode ever of 'Inferno of Honour' and that meant he really needed to bump up his acting.

"Ready, Saito?" Ian asked, through the glass screen.

Saito gave a thumbs up.

"Let's begin"

# 5 hours late#

It was getting dark and the press had long since gone, he was paid his last paycheck and he finally got enough cash to buy a new phone.

He zipped up his collar and kept his head down as he walked back from the central of Japan to his house which happened to quite a bit away, unfortunately.

He kept his head down all the way, not wanting to attract unwanted attention especially in this part of a neighbourhood that had such a bad reputation.

" Oh, shit! Do you see how much money is in her purse!?"

" Perhaps she belongs to a noble family or something?"

"Do you see what's she's wearing?"

" I wonder how much we'll get for her dress alone?"

" What's a woman like her doing in a place like this?"

"GET OFF ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Saito froze, his body wouldn't listen to his brain which told him to just keep walking and ignore the pleas for help and somehow found himself in the alleyway where the noise was coming from.

 _DAMMIT! BODY!_

In the alleyway was a group of hooded teenage boys who seemed to be ganging up a woman who was pressed against the wall.

Two were looking in her belongs and one looked like he was about to rape her.

The woman had light, brown curly hair and forest green eyes she wore what looked like a rose like long dress, clearly on the expansive side.

One of them seemed to notice him.

"Hey kid beat it. There is nothing to see here" one of them sneered and all eyes shifted to him.

 _DAMMIT!  
_

" Are you deaf!? Beat it punk" one of them started to walk towards him, menacingly.

Still his body refused to walk away.

 _DAMMIT!_

" It looks like we have ourselves a new tar-" The other couldn't finished the sentence because a knee came crashing into his face sending him flying.

"What the hell!"

Saito cursed, he really couldn't stop his body from doing that besides what good was learning martial arts if he was never going to use it?

A punch was throw at his face, he dodged and kicked the side of the guy head and the guy was down.

He turned to the last guy who saw how easily his friends went down and decided to make a run for it.

"Are you okay miss?" He said, grabbing her designer purse and reaching a hand to her.

Unaware the his hair wasn't hiding his face anymore and light was eliminating parts of it making it shine.

Maria Takarada took one look at his face and fainted.

Leaving Saito a chance to realise that the cold was hitting his face.

DAMMIT!

# 2 hours later#

Maria Takarada woke up with a groan.

She just had the strangest dream that she was attacked and then saved by young looking Kuon.

"Are you awake, yet?" A voice called out and she almost jumped out of her skin.

She than realised that she wasn't sitting down or in her comfortable condo but actually being carried.

Her reflects kicked in and she started punching her captor.

"OW! Is that how you treat your saviour. Jeez woman, I would have left you there if I know you were going to beat me" and Maria finally stopped her attempt to escape.

"Good, now. Can you walk?" The voice said who sounded slightly young in her ears.

They had stopped moving and she was let down, immediately when her feet touched the ground, she felt pain.

"Well I guess not" The voice which was revealed to be a boy who looked like he was in his late teens.

"Your hair is weird" was the first thing that came out of her mouth and she could see the tick mark that appeared on the boy forehead.

"I know." Keeping the irritation out of his voice. "It's not the first time I've heard someone point that out" with clear distaste in his voice. "So Ma'am where do you live and what were you doing around in this kind of neighbourhood at this time of the night?"

Maria huffed, she wasn't that old. "I'm not that old! I'm 20 years old!"

"Really, I thought you were 30 are something" getting a playful whack on the head. "You still haven't told me were I'm supposed to drop you? If you haven't notice, we've been going around in circles in such a dangerous place no less!"

"Sorry, I live on High biff" Maria said and Saito stiffened.

"That's at least an hour walk from here! and how did you get here while wearing high heels no less. Were you high on something? No wonder you can't walk" Saito said in awe, finally having a destination, resorting into another playful smack." OW! stop hitting me!"

"Then you stop insulting me!" Maria resorted back.

"OKAY! Jeez. Old people" Saito said and got a death glare in response.

" Listen up, my name is MARIA TAKARADA not 'Ma'am' or 'miss' so you better learn that name" Maria said.

"Were out of the danger section" Saito said and Maria looked around to find the neighbourhood was indeed different. "I need you to be chatty with me so it looked like were a couple of something. We were less likely to attract people our way"

"You used me" Maria said, accusingly.

"Well, yeah but at least you're not panicking or scared, right?" Saito said and Maria didn't know why but she somehow saw Koun there.

"Hold on, was my dream real?" Maria said, brain finally catching up with the situation.

Saito quirked an eyebrow. "Dream as in, where you were surrounded by thugs and were about to be raped and robbed. Yes it was all real."

Maria eyes, widened. Than that meant the face that resembled Koun was real!

Saito suddenly found Maria pulling on his hair. "Hey what the hell are you doing!?" face now clear in view.

Maria squealed and Saito cringed.

"Oh, my god! You look like Koun except younger! Are you single?" She asked, with a certain gleam in her eyes and Koun realised this person know Koun Hizuri on a personal level and was tempted to just drop her right there and run. "oh, my god! You have to meet my father and grandfather! They would absolutely love you!"

 _You mean integrate the hell out of me and never let me go_ Saito thought, wondering if Maria father or Grandfather were those kind of people that stick their nose in everything.

" So tell me about yourself, like what's your name and possibly... **where you live** " in a deep dark scary voice and Saito sweat dropped. " Are you perhaps related to Koun or are you just a look alike? Does Koun know yo-"

"WHERE HERE!" Saito shouted, cutting her off and Maria looked disappointed that her ride ended so soon. "So which is your house?" he asked.

"It's that condo" she said and Saito looked mildly shocked seeing such a upper scale building.

 _It's not a Condo it's a freaking mansion! Dam this woman is loaded_. Saito thought, the whole thing probably was the price of his house at least five times over.

He placed her down on the ground gently and made sure to support her as they walked up the steps.

Maria got out her keys, and fondled with the key hole before there was a click and Saito helped her inside.

Saito took a moment to look at the place and eyes were immediately drawn to the disturbingly life like doll so heavily decorated in roses in the middle of the room with what appeared to be face pieces in a little box.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_ Saito stared, wondering who would craft such a thing.

Maria seeing where his eyes were drawn, smiled at her childhood doll and picked it up and said proudly.

"This is Koun version 'Ren Tsuruga' and this" Picking up another life like doll that looked disturbing realistic to the real Koun Hizuri. "Is Koun, I even have all his face pieces!"

Maria squealed, she was honestly happy about the newest addition to her doll collection while Saito didn't know what to say as he was too shocked to say anything.

 _She's honestly happy about this..._ Saito thought, suddenly wanting to go home and forget everything he had seen today as she started showing him all the very realistic face masks she had and wondered if the guy actual know what she was harbouring in her house.

"Do you want some tea for your troubles?" Maria asked, already putting the cattle on.

"Um, no thank you" Saito said, just managing to get out, after the shocking display of realistic dolls. "My dad is waiting for me at home"

Maria looked quite surprised at that before her smile was back in place. " Hey you still haven't told me anything about yourself" she said, knowing she would probably never see him again and Saito know it too.

"Okay." Surprising her. "My name is Saito. I'm almost eighteen, I have a six pack" lifting up his top and Maria couldn't turn her eyes away from his chest. " This is my real natural hair, I'm just over 6 foot and"

Maria was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other and could feel his hot breath on her skin and how he towered over her.

He kissed her softy on her cheek.

"I go for older woman such as yourself"

And with one look, she know the difference between Kuon and Saito.

Koun was kind and gentle while Saito was like a whole different animal.

His eyes were dangerously alluring and it reminded her of a breast.

Not at all like Kuon.

Maria suddenly felt her cheeks heat up under the piercing yet alluring gaze of the boy in front of her.

No.

not, boy.

Man.

"Good night Miss Takarada" Kissing her nose.

"I hope you recover soon"

And with that he left her, leaving a very dazed LME granddaughter behind.

Maria touch her cheek, she could still feel the warmth from his lips.

She shook her head to snap out of it.

She had to get to the phone.

# With Saito an hour later#

"Dad, I'm home!" He called out and found his dad sleeping on sofa with a plate that was wrapped on the table.

 _He must have been waiting for me and fall asleep_ He thought, feeling so loved.

"Son, is that you" Said a sleepy voice and Tatsuo eyes snapped open as if they were never closed.

" Sorry dad I was late, I ran into this woman who was lost and I had to show her the way home" He confessed.

Tatsuo blinked, getting his vision back. "A woman?" he asked.

"Yeah, her name was Maria Takarada. She was... _interesting_." He said, wondering how to describe her and shuddering as he recalled the dolls that could pass as the second coming of humanity.

"Interesting as in, you probably want all 'playboy' on the poor woman didn't you" Tatsuo said snorting as Saito gave a mock pouted not denying it.

Saito went to heat up his food when his phone rang with 'Inferno of Honour' theme song filling the air.

He answered it, finding it was Ian.

"Hello"

"Hello, Saito is that you?"

" Ian? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No nothing is wrong, in fact it's good news!" Ian voice was clearly excited. "You have been chosen as a nominee for the 'best voice actor of the year award'!"

"Huh!? But I'm such a newbie!"

"Well, kid. Your talent shone through, don't worry if you do win, I'll keep it for you to collect"

"No, I'll be attending"

"Great, so pick it up at-" it seemed what he said finally caught up to him. "WHAT!? Your actually coming!? Does that mean your finally coming out as 'Severus'!? you know if you do this, your life will change!"

"I know but I'm ready"

And scene!

I hope you liked the Saito and Maria interaction! Next time basically the whole of Japan is set into a uproar that 'THE' Severus is finally going public and Maria can't stop smiling for some reason.

Saito has his dad and uncles to give him strength and help him to sneak in without being seen being scene and the whole Hizuri is gathered in one place.

*grins evily*


	19. Chapter 19

Spiritual Bonds.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

Here is chapter 19.

19: Preparations.

The news had gotten out that apparently 'The' Severus was showing his face for the first time and finally going public and Japan was in a buzz.

Meanwhile Saito held his head high, when he finally finished school and had turned 18 with his dad sitting there taking photos and given him a look of pride.

" Big sis" Maria Takarada, granddaughter of the LME president called out to Kyoko Hizuri.

Kyoko hair was still orange however it was long and it seemed like with age, she became something for men to lust after however no one dared to touch her as Koun seemed to be known for his 'touch her and die' attitude.

Kyoko currently held her baby that she and Koun had managed to conceive together.

It was a baby girl with Koun hair and Kyoko golden eyes.

When Kuon parents had heard that they were soon going to have grandparents, Kuu and Juliena had instantly demanded that they fly over the and be there for the baby birth.

Which Kuon and Kyoko couldn't say no to and Japan was all up in cheers when the news of the celebrity couple having a child.

The child name was Sapphire, Mogami Hizuri and they all know, she was going to be spoiled rotten by not only her grandparents but also her parents, too.

However not all of Japan was joyful to the news, to Saito it was like a stab in the back but it was also what gave him the final push he needed to decide that there was really no point in thinking about what could have been.

For him, Koun had passed the point of no return.

Kyoko had her daughter in her arms as the baby snuggled up close to her mother.

"Hello Maria-chan" Kyoko said, with slight bags under her eyes but besides that she still looked glamorous.

"Guess what!" Maria shouted, her high heels clanking as she came over.

"What?" Kyoko said, wishing she could go back to sleep.

"I met a guy who looked like Koun!" that defiantly snapped her out of her dazes and she suddenly looked more a wake then she had ever been it months. "His name is Saito and you know how I wanted to walk home by myself. Well I got lost and some guys were trying to mug and he came to my rescue although he's a little young" with stars in her eyes and Kyoko sweat dropped, thinking it was just another Koun poser and he didn't actual fiscally look like her husband.

An idea that she still hadn't gotten around to yet, no matter how many years they had been married now.

Kyoko was in predicament, she had thought that Maria had finally got over Kuon but judging by that smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes, she clearly had not and it advanced so far that she was seeing him everywhere.

Although she couldn't exactly blame Maria, Koun was just too nice and friendly for his own good and just didn't know how to say a simple no sometimes.

His greatest feature and also weakness.

" I told my dad and grandpa about him and since then they've been hammering for details. Dad, because he wants to know if someone had done something to his 'sweet little girl' and Grandpa was a bit weirder and just gave me this certain look and when he thought I was out of the room, I heard him shout 'FINALLY I HAVE A LEAD!' which I have no idea what that was about" Maria said, her grandpa was obviously hiding something from her and possibly Koun and Kyoko as well.

"Indeed, it seems like the president has gotten a lot livelier these days" Kyoko said, thinking back to the yesterday when the 'over the top man' was back and in full swing like he had never left and made sure all of LME know it by having a long conga line with flashy over the top outfits while singing in some foreign language and fireworks in the background.

Sapphire had laughed at the sight, the rest of LME not so much as they were reminded of the 'glorious' LME president from all those years ago and had to put out sixteen small fires.

" Are you on your break right now?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I was going to meet with Kuon later for lunch" and what she meant by lunch is forcing the food down Kuon throat.

"Well let's go together. I haven't seen Kuon is such a while" Maria said, getting up.

"Maria you saw him yesterday" Kyoko deepened rocking the baby back and forth.

"I know right. Ages!" and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Hey have you heard 'Severus' is coming to the award show tonight?" Maria said switching the subject.

Of course she had heard that name several times over the past few months and had taken it upon herself to see what the whole fuss was about just one show that happened to be a anime no less and was hooked immediately.

The characters where done so well 'Phantom Clown' and was just wow, breath taking and it was like she was actually one of the main characters, in fact she had liked it so much that she was usually one of the first ones to get any promotional items that came out and had put them all proudly on one shelve and dusted them every day.

"Of course, it's rear for an anime to gain that much attention. I was in tears when the last episode aired, it was so well done especially when Phantom Clown died saving the hero" Kyoko confessed, she had been blowing her noses in a box of tissue for two whole days while Koun wondered what the hell was going on and every time he asked, it would be put in such a way that he couldn't understand.

" I can't wait to see what he looks like, maybe he's the tall and handsome type or maybe he's those chubby but really talented people. Maybe he would be one of those arrogant snotty types" Maria said, her mind coming up with a hundred faces. "The suspense is killing me!"

Kyoko sweat dropped. "It's only a few hours away, I'm sure you can survive until then"

" Kyoko I don't think I will make it, please bury my dolls with my body" fainting.

"MARIA-CHAN!"

# Meanwhile on the other side of town#

Akeno Mako was a seventeen year old girl who want from being a normal everyday girl to an idol because her mom had somehow talked her into auditioning for a new all girls group called 'Angels' which was a instant hit.

Her black hair was shoulder length and she was defiantly not flat chested anymore, her face was rounder and much more smoother and all her baby fat went to the parts of her body that counted.

She wore a zebra spotted white shorts, patterned shirt with a bead necklace and slim silk red jacket with black boots on, she had just finished recording some music when she happened to get a letter, at first she thought it was fan male but one look and she know it was anything but.

 _Dear Aken-chan._

 _It's me Saito from all those years ago. I hope you still remember me. I just wanted to know how you're doing and Congrates on becoming an idol._

 _I didn't see that coming and neither did Kato._

 _Now he's comes probably the biggest shocker up to date._

 _I'm 'Severus'._

 _Yep, your hear t must have stopped beating just than right?_

 _It started out as a way to earn money for a new phone but in the end I really liked it._

 _I decided to go public tonight so you can watch in amusement everyone else's reactions to me._

 _Here is a photo of what I look like now._

 _Looking forward to seeing you there._

 _From your awesome, epic friend._

 _Saito Ka-ryuu._

 _P.s. please look at this in private and I hope you don't have that freakish strength still after so many years. It's completely inhuman._

Akeno know one thing, she was going to have some 'words' with him when she sees him. _How dare he imply I have such a thing!_

Saito swore he heard, knuckles cracking signalling doom to come.

 _All right let's see how he has grown_ She thought, turning the page over and she almost droped the envelope in shock.

Defiantly not a boy anymore!

 _Hair the same, although his face is more angular and manly. Eyes shrunk and more angular and that smile. Dam, sexy! Is this really Saito!?_ She couldn't believe what her eyes were currently drinking in. He looked like he was the second coming of Koun Hizuri for Christ sake! She couldn't believe the little boy in her mind was the same person she was seeing in the photo.

He was possibly one of the hottest guys out there that were closer to her age, all the others didn't even compare, now that she thought about it.

Kato wasn't that bad looking either as a child and would no doubt turn quite a few heads now that he's older.

"Akeno are you coming?" one of her band mates called out and shoved the letter in her pocket.

"Tracy! My little Saito has grown up so well! I'm so proud! He grow up to be sexy!" Akeno cried out with tears in her eyes and 'Tracy' and her other band mate sweat dropped.

# Another part of Town#

Kato Harumi looked down at the entertainment headlines that apparently 'Severus' was finally going public.

 _Well it seemed like you finally come to a conclusion, huh Saito._

Obviously he was going to that event no matter what, screw what his parents say.

Because after today, they would finally feel his wrath.

# Airport#

Both Kuu and Juliena Hizuri got out of their private jet and were immediately flocked by the paparazzi. They had come to visit there grandchild and Juliena seemed to be in very good spirits today.

They had already prepared what they were wearing in the evening which everyone looked forward to seeing.

It was only two hours until the event begins.

# Evening#

The event was in full swing, celebrities were popping out of nowhere and walking the red carpet and chatting and doing mini interviews.

Paparazzi eat up seeing the small baby in Kyoko arms and the lovely married couple like money was falling from the sky.

Kyoko had her hair tied back while wearing diamond earrings and red striking lip stick, red strapless overflowing dress that hug all the right place and really showed off her figure. Diamond wedding ring, shone proudly.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Koun looked equally stunning, with his white suite with golden tie and hair pulled back.

His daughter was wearing a white dress with a big purple bow and three purple roses at the bottom.

They completely owned the catwalk and many where disappointed to see them disappear into the large building in front of them.

At least they had 'Severus' to see and the Elder Hizuri couple who brought light into their dark times and shone brightly like they were born to do it before also disappearing.

There was still no sign of anyone who could even be remotely 'Severus' in the whole bunch.

Suddenly two people dressed in black tops that said 'Catering' and blue jeans showed up with a low bag.

They both had unusual hair colouring, one was on the Smokey light brown side and the other was actually pure white and they both wore dark shade glasses.

"Coming through, last minute food for guests!" The disguised K2 yelled and everyone parted like the red sea and both he and Mika carrying Saito in the bag got through no problem before anyone could see them, they ripped off the uniform and unzipped the bag in a quiet place.

Saito came out wearing a black wig and dull black suit, to not draw attention to himself and shades.

K2 came out with his hair tied back, a clean cute gray suit with a white pristine shirt and smoothened tie, white cuffs and black Italian shoes, he looked older and much more impressive than he was before, glasses on his face.

As expected Mika wore all white, his tie was checkered and of course, Mika rocked the whole white look, his hair was flown freely down.

"You guys look amazing" Saito couldn't help the look of awe on his face. "Where is dad?" he asked.

"Oh, Tatsuo should come later, he said he was just finishing up packing the house clean" Mika said and K2 twirled, wondering if he truly looked all that good.

Saito nodded, happy to see his dad later, hopefully it would be when he receives his award or come to cheer him up in case he didn't win.

" Well if you need us well be inside" Mika said, dragging K2 by the collar and whispering in voice promising pain.

"You better keep a lid on that childish side of yours. It's Saito big night" He hissed and K2 nodded even he know what would happen if he acted like his usual self in front of such people.

"Bye Saito!"

"Bye uncle!"

# Inside the great hall#

Celebrities were conversing with one another and chatting.

Koun and Kyoko were naturally talking to Kuu and Juliena as Kuu held his granddaughter in his arms and started cooing at her and saying how cute she was.

When K2 and Mika entered the room there was a split second pause as people saw the new arrives, something about them made sure people took notice of them.

It was no surprise that a couple of women came over to them with interest shinning in their eyes about to started asking questions about who they were while Lory took into account the new arrives.

They had the same eyes as the man with the different eyes and the way they both moved was like seeing water it was so smooth, not at all a mess for first comers and it seemed like he wasn't the only one watching them too because he could see the Hizuri taken note of the new arrivals.

It was the air around them was different than the rest.

Perhaps they were princes from another country or something especially the one with the white hair, he just screamed elegance.

The next arrival was just as captivating and but no were near as impressive.

A guy who kept his head down and looked like he was probably pulled out of his mother house, many assumed he must be a internet star of something.

He was just a 'B' rank celeb who probably got nominated for something worthless.

The guy immediately joined the other two, looking as out of place a guy can be.

#An hour later#

They all took their seats as the awarding ceremony finally began, there was still no sign of Tatsuo and Saito was having second thoughts about doing this.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him and when he looked down he saw a man with black hair and black rimmed glasses and he know that was his father.

His father was there to support him, any way he could.

He found two hands on his shoulder and he looked to find both of his uncles also giving him a look that said they were with him all the way.

"And now for the nominees for the best Voice actor of the year goes, Shichiro Jiro, Itsuki Sho, Kyoko Saburo and last but not least SEVERUS!" getting clasps even from the others, they all just wanted to see who 'Severus' was and didn't care about the lack of attention they were getting.

"And the winner is" getting handed an envelope and taken it. There was a drum roll and they all waited impassionedly.

" SEVERUS! FOR HIS WORK AS PHANTOM CLOWN!"

Everyone burst into cheers and round of applause as many looked around.

"SEVERUS COME UP HERE AND COLLECT YOUR GRAMMY!"

Suddenly the room want dark and everyone held their breaths, every eye was directed at Lory expecting him to be gone but to many shock, he was still there.

Suddenly music started playing in the background and many recognised the theme song of 'Inferno or Honour' and waited patiently for what would happen next.

" Well, ladies and gentleman. It seems even you can comprehend that I deserve this after all, the galaxy emperor deserves nothing but the best"

 _Oh my god! It's Phantom Clown voice!_ and many were ready to faint right there.

A figure seemed to come out and to many people shock it was 'Phantom Clown' himself!

Tatsuo had taken off his disguise and looked at his son with pride.

Suddenly Phantom Clown burst into flames and the lights turned back on.

Out of the fire came a boy who well in his late teens, blond and black split his hair apart with a shock of red, flaming fiery suit with a dragon on his tie.

Hair giving way to the face underneath it as the figure walked up the stairs and took the Grammy from announcer who was too shocked to move.

Saito Ka-ryuu stood in front of the microphone.

Lory Takarada was staring.

Maria Takarada was looking like someone had just gave her the kiss of life.

Kuu and Juliena looked like they were half way to heaven.

Kyoko was slowly turning to Koun with a look that said 'is there something you want to tell me?'

Saito loved it all but the expression he most enjoyed was seeing Koun expression.

Koun Hizuri looked like someone had just slapped him with a fish.

"Hello my name is Saito Ka-ryuu and I am ' **Severus** '"

And scene.

My favourite part of this story by far. Next chapter will pretty much be heart attacks from the whole Hizuri family and Lory rounding on Tatsuo. Look forward to it!


	20. Chapter 20

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 20.

I do not own Skip Beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

20: Coming out of the box.

It took all his willpower to keep on a straight face on, faced with such a shocked and stunned audience full of high-class celebrities no less.

He saw his two childhood friends, Kato and Akeno, looking around also trying to keep a straight face on.

It was just that funny.

The announcer seemed to have forced herself out of it and announced.

"Thank you, Ka-Ryuu-san for that lovely specula and we wish you the best of luck in the future"

No one clapped, people were still staring.

He sighed and got off the stage with as much dignity as possible and went to sit back in his normal seat next to his uncles.

Mika gave him a smile while K2 was busy eyeing the golden award that was shaped like a microphone stand with headphones on it.

They were still being stared at much to K2 annoyance and shot every one of them a death glare so fierce that it even made the Hizuri turn away.

Although it didn't stop people glancing their way while the awards were given out.

He sighed.

 _This was going to be a long night._

# With Lory #

He couldn't believe it!

The child he saw in the video all those years ago was right in front of his eyes! and bore a startling resemblance to Kuon no less!

Today was a good day.

He wondered if the boy father was here also which would be an even a bigger bonus.

He wasn't going to let them show up and disappear again when he could finally get some information about them after all these years.

As soon as he sees an opportunity, he would strike.

# With Kuon and the others#

" Honey," Julian said, currently staring at a certain boy and so was the majority of the audience.

"Yes sweetie" Kuu replied, also staring, he couldn't take his off him.

" Kuon was the only child we had right?" Julian asked, just checking that they hadn't produced another one without knowing.

" Yes, Kuon is the only one. I think" Even Kuu was unsure what his eyes were seeing, right now.

" Let's go and say, hi when this is all over," Juliena said this was going to probably a once in a lifetime chance to do so.

Meanwhile, both Kyoko and Kuon were practically radiating curiosity like some people in the audience.

# Back to Saito#

"honestly I can't believe, most people are staring at me" Saito muttered. "I mean I thought by now, people would have noticed Dad, but it seemed I stole the spotlight from him. I didn't think it would be this annoying to be the centre of attention" while both K2 and Mika gave him a look of amusement.

"Well, they're going to notice, Tatsuo sooner or later" K2 grumbled. "And then there would be even more attention on us. If that's even possible"

"Don't worry, we got something to fall back on, we'll just disappear until the heat comes down or something else replaces the headlines," Mika said.

# 2 hours later#

"I thought I was going to die in there! Let's never do something like that again" K2 exclaimed and the surrounding people looked at him in amusement.

They had just come out of the hall and the celebrities were spreading around outside, the Paparazzi were going wild.

However when Saito came into view, some nearly dropped their camera's in shock before they noticed his award and put two and two together and before he know it, camera's were flashing all over the place.

Trying to capture his image.

Saito gave them a mischievous smile, it was really amusing to see people reaction to him and he couldn't stop his mischievous side from coming out.

Many people eyes bulged at the expression on his face, it was so animalistic, you wouldn't expect such a thing to spread on such a face as many wondered who he was.

After all, he could pass as a Hizuri but at the same time, they got the feeling that he was someone in a whole different species to them.

"Its' the Harumi heir!" someone shouted, shocked to see such a person here. Kato usually doesn't even bother to come to such an event and what was even more shocking was the direction which the heir was walking to.

Kato Harumi was decked out in a navy blue suit and some woman didn't even both to hid that they were currently drooling over him as he passed by.

Kato stopped in front of Saito and many held their breath expecting some seriously back talk but to everyone surprise.

They both cracked a smile.

Many had mini heart attacks when Kato smiled.

"Saito!"

"Kato!"

They did a bro fist bump as many looked on with such wide eyes at the amazing scene in front of them.

" Kato, when did you get here! I thought things like this, was of no interest to you" Saito said, with a raised eyebrow.

Kato smiled and many fainted. " You know I came for you. I heard you were going all out! and I just had to come see all those people's faces!"

Saito smirked. "I know right! I had to keep a straight face when I was up, there" both bursting out laughing while others were wondering how those two know each other.

There was a cough that alerted them to the other two presence.

" K2, Mika! I did not see you there so sorry" Kato apologised and many looked at the sky like the world was coming to an end.

Now that the rest had also noticed the other two man, some marvelled at how good looking they were and wondered if they were models are something.

"Don't worry about it," Mika said, stopping K2 from saying anything. " You've grown up quite well, haven't you. The last we saw you, you were quite short weren't you" and Kato huffed at the playful tone.

" You know I hadn't had a growth spurt yet," Kato said, trying to defend his lack of height back then.

" You're still so short!" Saito said and a tick mark formed on Kato, head.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!" Kato practically screamed back.

 _Wow._ That just about everyone, they didn't know his weakness was his height.

K2, Mika and Saito took a step back at the outburst.

Kato coughed in embracement and said "Anyway where's your dad? I thought he would be here for something like this"

Saito, eyes light up like a Christmas tree "I don't know, he kind of disappeared when he saw me up there. I have never seen my dad look so proud." and Kato nodded, even though he didn't know what it must have felt like.

" I hope you don't forget about me" A voice said and all gasped.

" It's Akeno from 'Angel'!" It was just one shocker after another coming out.

Akeno wore a black slim short dress and it shone with specs of glitter as light hit it.

"Aken-chan!" Saito said, happy to see another childhood friend her.

 _Aken-chan!?._ Ran through everyone minds.

Akeno punched him and he was down for a second before he was back up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He demanded to know.

Akeno huffed with her hands on her hips. "That's for saying I have freakish none human strength"

Saito rubbed the place she had hit him while Kato laughed in the background and Mika and K2 kept there's in.

"Sorry, Aken-chan." He said, glaring at Kato who didn't shut up.

" This is great. The whole gang is back together" Saito yelled, pulling both reluctant people closer to him.

Akeno couldn't stop the blush that arose from her cheeks, both of her childhood friends had grown up to be smoking hot and being so close to them was really doing a number on her.

"Aken-chan what's wrong? Your face is all red" Saito said and Akeno hid her face before he smirked.

"Could it be your fall-Ouch!" He yelled, she stumped on his foot with her high heels, gaining some laughs.

"Dream on" Akeno huffed before she seemed to finally noticed K2 and Mika and she blushed in embarrassment. "N-nice to meet you again Mika, K2" she managed to stutter out.

"Nice to see you again to, Akeno" K2 said, keeping his childish urge out while Mika gave him a approving look.

" You've grow into a interesting young lady. Miss Mako" Mika said, flashing a smile and Akeno cheeks turned slightly red, he chuckled silently.

Suddenly Saito felt himself being pulled away and when he looked he back, all the colour of his face drain as he saw who it was.

Maria Takarada.

Heck, the surrounding people weren't even surprised anymore!

"Saito you didn't tell me you were 'Severus'. I'm a huge fan of Phantom clown" Maria said, smiling and Saito frowned, since when were they on a first name bases? "I didn't even get a chance to thank you for rescuing me. Well thank you, now come meet my family" she smiled sweetly and when he saw were they were heading, he suddenly felt like shaking her off and running the opposite direction.

The Hizuri group with the LME president.

Interrogation hell has come.

He shot a pleading look to his friends and family, all he got was one worried look from Akeno while both K2 and Kato smiled, a smile that said 'bye bye, you're on your own'.

He felt abandoned.

How he wished his father was here.

Before he know what was happening he was in front of ALL of them.

He could feel their eyes boring into himself.

Especially Koun's.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you" Kuu said, going first pushing down the strong urge to stare. "My name is Kuu Hizuri what's your name?"

It has come!

" My name is Saito Ka-ryuu. Nice to meet you Hizuri-san" and Kuu cringed, obviously not liking the name and waved it off.

"Call me Kuu. Hizuri-san is really too much" Kuu said and Saito didn't show his amusement.

" Let me introduce you to everyone." Maria butt in and started pointing out everyone which was not necessary but let her talk anyway.

"Is your hair real?" Kyoko said, she couldn't stop that coming out of her mouth because she know dyed hair when she saw it.

Saito sighed and said "Yes it was the hair I was born with. I think it was a genetic defect or something. Sure people stare but I love it because it makes me feel special" he said, completely honest and there was silence as many considered his words.

" Ka-ryuu means 'Red Dragon', right?" Koun said, speaking up for the first time. "Isn't that a bit weird?" getting the feeling that it really shouldn't be the boy last name.

Saito eyes immediately turned cold as he glared at the man who dared to say that.

Screw it, if it was Koun Hizuri.

He was not going to let anybody, insult the family name.

Maria took a step back, her senses were suddenly screaming at her to get away from this boy.

 _Mistress, the darkness is so strong in this one._

 _So much darkness._ Kyoko demons came out and danced around Saito like they were having a bon fire.

They had never felt so much darkness in one person before and it filled them with so much glee as many became drunk on the power alone.

What they didn't know was that Saito could actually see them due to the demonic essence in him and would have stopped and stared at them if not for the fact he was currently giving Koun Hizuri a death glare.

" My family has always had something for 'dragons' and we are quite proud of that name and immediately take offence if someone even so much as pokes fun of it." He then smiled and even though he was smiling, people swore they saw the gates of hell open up behind him and they found themselves unable to breath by some invisible force.

"So please be careful what you say, in the future. Koun-san" suddenly the atmosphere was back to normal and Saito was smiling normally again like the last two minutes didn't happen.

The LME president immediately pinned him with a calculating look, as if trying to figure out something.

"See grandpa. This is the guy that saved me some months back" Maria said smiling having already recovered and Saito tried to make himself as small as possible.

Saito was on guard, Uncle Mika had told him that one of them tried to get where he lived for almost ten years.

It could be anyone.

Lory Takarada spoke next and gave him best business smile."Congratulation on winning that award, it was well earned and I have to give you props on deceiving even me by acting as a Intern. I do believe you have a father, may I ask where he is?"

 _So it was you! You deceptively harmless old man!_ Saito thought, with narrow eyes, the old man didn't beat around the bush when it came to what he wanted.

The other's seemed to be surprised that he even had a dad. It seemed the idea of him having parents hadn't even crossed their minds yet.

All four of them exchanged looks while the baby was fast asleep blissful unaware of what was going on.

Lucky.

" I seems your perceptiveness hasn't gone down with age, old man" Saito said, forcing a smile and Lory raised an eyebrow at the name, he was very blunt with his words.

Kuu burst out laughing, he had never heard someone call his former boss 'old man' before.

Koun was still staring.

Dammit!

"Well if you must know my father, he's..." Finding himself trailing off as he saw the man in question come up from behind Lory.

His eyes light up.

"Dad!"

Immediately on cue, all eyes turned to the direction he was looking at and the Hizuri, including the Takarada almost had a heart attack.

Dirty blond messy hair and hazel piercing eyes that were hidden behind lenses, red scurf around his neck and red shirt and black tie along with a tight fitting black jacket and trousers and shoes.

Lory could have tackled the man right there.

It was him!

It was the guy he had been looking for, for over ten years and here he was walking towards them!

Clearly all that praying he had done was not in vain.

Koun heart sped up as he looked at the man that was coming towards them, the man could pass as a blood relative of his.

The man looked like his father!

While Kuu was currently looking at the man who could be his brother or something and couldn't help but take note of everything the man did while Julian and Kyoko were too busy looking back and forth between the man and Kuu.

They could pass as brothers!

The man closed the gap in what seemed like years and Tatsuo smiled when he finally located his son in the crowd.

The paparazzi were also currently gawking at him and snapping and writing at the same time.

"Dad! Where were you? Uncle Mika and Uncle K2 and I have been waiting for ages!" Saito complained, suddenly forgetting that the Hizuri and the Takarada were there as they all turned to him and saw the expression of joy.

Kuu and Julian recognised that look well, they too had saw that look on their own son but it had been over thirty years since that look had surfed.

" I just had to do something really important before we leave" purposely touch his left arm and Saito eyes lit up with understanding. It was then Tatsuo seemed to notice the people who were beside him and staring and turned to Maria.

"You must be Maria Takarada. My son has told me so much about you" Tatsuo said to a very surprised Maria as he took her right hand and planted a light kiss on it. " A pleasure to meet you" giving her a wink and Maria turned several shades of red.

"Dad, don't hit on her!" Saito said, not wanting Maria to be his new mom.

Tatsuo laughed, which was like music to people ears. "I get it. You want to have a chance to sweeping her off her feet without me being there. I totally understand, son. After all who do you think you get that _side_ of you from. " smirking at the pink hue that coloured his cheeks.

"Um, excuse me" Lory suddenly butt in, this had gone on long enough and as much as how amusing this scene was.

Tatsuo eyes drifted from his son to the man below. "Yes? Can I help you" he asked and smiled and Lory had to pause, at the feeling he was getting from it.

It felt evil.

" You must be the boy father. Allow me to introduce myself. Lory Takarada" reaching out a hand so Tatsuo can shake it and he did.

" Tatsuo Ka-ryuu as your service. Takarada-san" and Lory seemed to cringe at that name and so did everybody else.

Like father like son.

"Lory is fine. May I know what's the age of your son?" Lory said, wanting know if he indeed had the right people.

" I'm 18 and I got out a school a month ago" Saito answered, he felt like they were treating like a kid despite being legally classed as a adult by the law.

Lory seemed to surprised at that, he thought the boy was 16 or something not 18. " Allow me to extend an invitation to work at LME." speaking directly to Saito as if they were the same age. " You have potential and I believe LME is just the right place to help rise to the peak of that potential. So what do you say?" surprising many, it was rear to have the president himself invite you over, most went through auditions.

Saito narrowed his eyes, he saw right through the old man ploy. Lory wanted him close so to keep an eye on him and investigate further into his life.

However he know, the chances of getting a normal job was now out of the question because now he know people would just hire him because of looks and the potential to bring in more customers.

He didn't want that and his dream to be a doctor could wait after all, he could receive private training on the side while he does whatever he does in LME.

 _This boy no man. Is a lot smarter than he looks._ Lory mused, he could see the intelligence shinning in the man eyes, most would have just accepted the offer without even thinking about it but him.

He was really thinking.

" Okay Lory-san. I agree to join LME however I have a few conditions" Saito said, surprising everyone and they caught a glimpse of the man he would become in the future while Tatsuo looked on with pride, something Kuu found himself staring at.

They were so similar and yet so different.

Who was this man?

Saito stated his terms clearly to him with a level of Knowledge that no ordinary eighteen should know and Lory found his eyebrows climbing higher and higher the more that came out of Saito mouth, even Koun eyebrows were climbing as the words spilling out his look alike mouth like it was raining.

Clearly the man had a much higher education growing up.

" So do we have a deal?" Saito said, sweetly and Lory and some others shuddered even though Saito was smiling, it felt like there was some kind of dragon in front of them and Tatsuo had never been so proud.

"All of that can be arranged. Welcome to LME, you will start on Monday morning" Lory said, he wouldn't put it past them to disappear off the map for a couple of days.

" Fine by me. Now than can we go, Dad?" Saito asked and Tatsuo smiled. "I wonder if uncle K2 has let his childish side yet and half the building is burning down" he said and they all got the feeling the he wasn't joking.

Tatsuo took one glance back to the Hizuri and Takarada and gave them one of his fiercest glares that said it all.

'Hurt my son and die'

They were gripped with fear and they know it would be in there best interest not get on the man bad side.

"So scary" someone said.

For Koun and Kyoko it was like seeing Black Jack right in front of their eyes, except this one was not just a role.

Tatsuo Ka-ryuu was a real life Black Jack when angered.

Both father and son disappeared from view and the news reporters and paparazzi ran to their stations with never before seen energy.

Tonight was a golden night for them and they could not afford to not write about it.

" Boss, I found something in the building" Sebastian said, giving Lory something.

" Boss, who was that?" Kuu asked.

Lory grinned as he lifted what he was handed up to the sky.

The man really know what he was after.

In his hand was a small bottle.

A bottle of Tatsuo Blood.

"Were just about to find"

And cut!

I hope you loved the little interaction between Hizuri and the Ka-ryuu even though it wasn't much. Next time, the whole of Japan is in a buzz as everyone asks one question.

Just who is this father and son duo?

Many will wait for the blood test result to come back and Saito and Tatsuo lay low for a while until the worst has passed.

Kuu can't stop thinking about the man that was so similar to him and were he came from while Koun head is full of the boy he had met, that won't seem to leave him alone.

Maria asks Kyoko to make a 'Saito' doll for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Spiritual Bonds

Here is chapter 21.

I do not own Demon Sacred or Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

21: Revelation.

To say Japan was in a buzz was the understatement of the century.

In the morning people had opened their newspapers or magazine, expecting to finally know the identity of the mysterious 'Severus'.

What they got, was so much more, as many almost had heart attacks just seeing the front page.

Saito Ka-ryuu was proudly shown on all the front pages of all the top magazines which would have been covered by top Actors or Actresses.

His face exposed for the world to see and a mischievous look in his eyes.

Girls everywhere practically squealed and shouted for the joy to know that not only was the character 'Phantom Clown' handsome but so was the voice actor behind it!

Already 'Severus' fan base exploded overnight and those who weren't so interested before, were now one of his devoted followers on the internet.

If they thought Saito appearance was shocking, the moment they turned to the next page, to see who his dad was.

Japan let out it second surprise gasp in a span of a couple of minutes.

Many had been interviewed about the father and son duo, ranging from Tatsuo own co-workers to his students and for Saito, his classmates to the people he had never talked to in his entire life and were clamming to be best friends with him.

There were two special sectors which were interviews with Akeno and Kato.

Kato had shocked the world by staging a takeover and ripping his father business right from under him and replacing him as the head then he made sure both of his parents were stripped of everything and only left them with enough money for a comfortable home and a comfortable life however they would never rise to power ever again.

Of course, his parents were furious with him and practically demanded that he hand the company back, along with everything he owned which was a small business he started up with his own hard work and determination.

He promptly said, they had two days to pack up and leave the house because since he had come of age, he owned it and was kicking them out and if they wanted revenge nobody would help them because to put it simply both his mother and father had screwed over way to many people over the years.

" Saito Ka-ryuu. Yes I know the guy. We were childhood friends, way back in the day" Kato said in an interview.

" You must understand this is quite a shock to the readers out there. We all saw the companionship you held for one another, the readers want to know more." The interviewer said.

" It must be hard to believe but the first time we met, I think around the age of five. My _mother_ dragged me along to a new neighbour kid party just for the sake of appearance" Kato said with venom and many winced as they read what was released about his childhood with his parents. " I had somehow gotten stuck on a thorn bush and Saito came over and helped me even though my words were less than polite and then he hooked me back up again"

Gaining laughs from the readers, it wasn't hard to imagine the scenario.

" Every since then, we become inspirable and I was shown the childhood I should have had from the very beginning. I wasn't a burden to him and I learned a lot especially from Saito own Uncle, K2. He was like a father to me despite his childish personality but he made everything fun and also had an 'on' and 'off' switch which I am entirely thankful for" Kato confessed, cringing a bit at the idea of having childish K2 all the time. "We want to all sorts of places, I even want snowboarding and I still can't stop falling on my ass" gaining smiles, it was refreshing to see this side to the recent Harumi head.

There was a picture of him as a child, deep in snow with both Akeno and Saito trying to pull him out.

" Wow. It seems you've had quite a childhood. Is it true that you were also childhood friends with 'Angels' lead singer, 17 year old, Akeno Mako?" The interviewer asked.

"Aken-chan? She made me realise what a mother was for" Kato said, hoping Akeno wasn't reading this currently. " She was the youngest of us all but wow, could she throw a punch! I can't count how many times I had my head nursed back to health from her swings, alone. She was protective of both us while Saito keep on calling us an old married couple" he shuddered.

" You know when you were still little children did you have any idea of what you all would become in the future?" The interviewer asked.

"Me of course but when Akeno became an idol, we both had collective heart attacks, our cute and clumsy Aken-chan had become someone big. It was quite a shocker however the biggest shocker was the fact that such a sweet and small boy would mature in such a way" Kato said and everyone nodded, they had released some of their childhood photos to the public and many were shocked at the difference. "I suppose I should have saw it coming after all his father could have easily passed as a Hizuri but you know at that age, the world is much smaller to you"

" Indeed it is. Now there has been a lot of people come forward to say, they were childhood friends of Saito Ka-ryuu can we assume all this is false?" The interviewer asked.

Kato frowned. "All of them are completely untrue. It was just me, Saito and Aken-chan and nobody else. People didn't even know we existed than, take me for example, people didn't know I existed until I was 11 years old! If they did, even remotely interact with us it was either because of Saito hair or how good looking the adults were. I've got more than enough proof to state that I was his childhood friend, after all you all saw me at the award show giving Saito a bro fist. What about the others? Anyone can fake photo's or even know things about him that are considered private but I guarantee you that if they were to go up to Saito. He would ask them who the hell they were and even give them one of his fiercest death glares."

With that one sentence those who claimed to have known him in childhood were given death glares by the surrounding people and were utterly embarrassed as they were made outcast in society.

"We've talked about Saito Ka-ryuu now let's talk about the father in the family. Tatsuo Ka-ryuu what where your first impressions of the man" The interview asked and the reader started reading with vigour.

"Tatsuo-san was a very intimidating man" Kato confessed, he was absolutely terrified of the man because it was like the vey air around him seemed to bend to his will.

"How so?" The interview asked.

" When you first met the man it's like he can see right through you using those eyes of his and that in its self is quite scary. However when you actually get to know then man, he is a very nice man with a knack for being very protective of his own son. Although he didn't baby Saito as a child, he still gave him the love and care he needed but also gave him space to grow and I cannot count how many times I envied Saito for having that kind of bond with his own father but whenever I was sad, K2 would take one look at me and turn my frown upside down with his childish antics"

" It seems like you were very close to this 'K2' character as a child" The interviewer picked up.

" K2 may not admit it but he started seeing me as his own flesh and blood and me too. Although I wouldn't dare to wake him up in the morning, the terror is just not worth it" Kato shuddered, scarred for life.

"Back to Tatsuo-san, what was he like growing up with him?" Interviewer asked "And did he ever talk to you about his own family?" getting straight to the point, were the whole of Japan was on edge.

" Let me tell you, Tatsuo had a sadistic streak. I had to watch my friend get 'trained' by him in the ways of protecting himself. "He shuddered at the memories. " Although I think that's where Saito also get his streak from too after all he invited a game called 'flaming chicken' as a child and often he and me would go and burn K2 clothes" getting laughter from the audience. " As for his family, Tatsuo never mentioned them once although Saito did tell me that his dad said, he had never met his parents before so It's highly likely that he is a Hizuri but that just open a whole new set of questions about the man life" getting understanding looks.

" Thank Harumi-san. Is there anything else you want to say" The interviewer said.

"Well there was this other man. His name was Mika who was basically like the brains behind lots of things such as plans for trips to even spending budget. He was like a strict accountant and he would never let us spend over a certain amount of money. Don't even get me started on the way he moves and gilds from place to place, you should see even the way he eats, you would think your dining with the queen of England or something. Maybe he was a noble that ran away from home when he was young or something. Tatsuo was about intimidation. Mika was about knowledge and K2 was about having fun. They were three completely different people that shouldn't go well and yet they click so perfectly. I would have loved to hear the story of how all three of them met"

The interview ended.

The press had already dug into Saito name and had found out where he lived.

It was really too bad, that they found the house completely empty and everything pack out leaving them with nothing to snoop through and reported back with disappointing news.

Japan was asking one question.

Where were the Father and Son duo?

# some farm in south Korea#

"Dad, I finished collecting the eggs" Saito said, coming into view in denim bib pants and covered with feathers from head to toe.

Tatsuo took one look at him and burst out laughing while Saito had a red hue on his cheeks.

" Don't laugh! Those chickens are evil!" Saito complained, it was then he noticed what his dad was doing and started laughing.

Tatsuo was currently milking a cow and it's utters were in full view. Judging by his dad face, he did not appreciate the task as the cow reeked to high heaven and was currently just keeping himself from passing out from the stench alone thanks to his strong nose.

" Wow, I sure wouldn't want to get close to that" holding his nose and smirking while Tatsuo shot him a mock glare.

They needed to get out of the country so Mika gave them a place to stay not that far away from Japan so they could spend the weekend there and it just so happens to be a farm.

There car was currently being covered up with leaves and trees.

Tatsuo suddenly smirked and raised the same hands that he just used to milk the cow before running after Saito who paled.

Saito dropped the eggs basket and ran like the hounds of hell were after him and made sure to trigger anything that could lessen the outcome because no matter how old he gets, his father was always faster than him.

He got the hose and when his father was insight, he let it rip.

Tatsuo was pelted with a hundreds of gallons of water, making it impossible to see and had to wait for the right time when Saito dropped it.

Saito dropped it.

Tatsuo lunged at him and grabbed him and tackled him to the floor.

No matter how much he struggled Tatsuo forced him onto his laps.

" You still so cute and adorable" Tatsuo cooed, smirking at the flushed look on his son face.

"Dad I already told you I'm too old for this. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm tall, sexy and handsome, now" Saito said, not looking at his father.

" So you admit, you were cute and admirable once" Tatsuo said, with a evil grin.

Saito said nothing.

Tatsuo grinned widened. "When are you going to get with that Maria girl and present me with grandchildren?"

"Dad, I don't like her like that!" Saito yelled as he stormed into the house.

Tatsuo was still smirking.

"Sure son...sure."

#LME#

Everyone was talking about what happened last night.

Everywhere Yashiro turned, it was the same topic of discussion. It became really obvious that he had obviously missed something big.

He would have gone to the award ceremony with Koun if not for the fact that fate had come to bite him in the ass and he was struck down with a cold.

Now he could only wish that he know what everyone was talking about.

Hold it!

He backed up and looked at the magazine cover that was currently sticking out a trash can.

He came closer.

 _What the?_ He thought, as he picked up the magazine, he didn't care if it put in the trash.

His eyes widened as he saw who was on the front cover, at first he thought it was Koun but after a better look.

Whoever the boy on the page was differently not Koun but someone who looked a lot alike.

 _Saito Ka-ryuu_ and that's how, Yashiro joined the millions of people who were currently reading the same magazine.

" Please, big sis" Maria pleaded at Kyoko with big pleading eyes.

"So let me get this right. You want me to make a Saito Ka-ryuu doll for you?" Kyoko said, in disbelief, sure she had a rough idea of the guy fiscal proportions but she would have to study him more closely to actual even make a prototype.

"Yes and can you also make his dad too" Maria pleaded and Kyoko stared at her, having thought her days of doll making were over after 'Kuon' and she still hadn't told her husband about that one.

Apparently her days, weren't over.

Suddenly Koun sat next to them and both girls almost jumped out of their seats, waking Sapphire up who eyes snapped lazily open and saw her daddy and gave him a smile which seemed to lift his mood.

All day, people had been staring at him, wondering if he know something more about this mysterious look alike.

His father wasn't that better off than him.

He could not sleep not when the boy face kept on popping into his mind.

It was even worse for his father who was thinking about that man, he hadn't never seen his father so lost in his life.

He wondered if the man was stirring emotions in his father like that boy was doing with him.

It was like something clicked, when he saw the boy. For some reason he felt protectiveness well up in side of him and an odd sense of pride seeing the boy with that trophy.

It was like the feeling he got when he looked at his own daughter.

But that was impossible, he didn't have another child so what was this stirring feelings inside of him?

# LME#

Lory Takarada sat down in his office drinking tea, today he was going green so he decided to dress up as mother Earth.

Literally.

He had covered his whole office with tree bark, twigs and sticks and even invited deer's and docks in while staying a float on a mini pond.

It had been a tiring day for him also since it had gotten out that there was apparently a Koun and Kuu look alike out there.

The discreet investigations he had wanted was completely out of the water now and many reporters had come up to him for answers about the duo.

How can he answer those questions when he know so little about them himself?

He hated not knowing!

He know the only reason he didn't know where the pair where was become of someone by the name of Mika.

When he first landed eyes on the white haired man.

He know.

Mika was the reason why the pair had been hidden from him for so long.

He could see it in the man's eyes, it was like he was mocking him.

Gloating.

He would love to invite the man over for some tea, sometime and find out what makes the man tick, because he was willing to bet that he was one of Saito teachers while growing up.

" President" Sebastian said, seeing if Lory was decent.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Lory asked, not getting out of the pond.

"The blood test results have arrived" He said.

As if teleported Lory was suddenly out of the pond and right in front of the man who was now holding a white tall envelope.

Lory looked at the envelope like it was the latest romance game on the market.

Sebastian gave the envelope to Lory who took it with eagerness.

Sebastian disappeared.

Lory appeared in front of his nature themed phone and got ready to dial the number that Kuu and Juliana was staying in.

He dialled the number while at the same time opening the envelope.

"Hello?" Juliana said picking up the phone.

There was a long pause as Lory eyes skimmed through what he was reading and eyes became impossibly wide when he had finished it.

"Is Kuu in the room also?" Lory asked, managing to keep his voice calm.

Juliana instantly recognised Lory voice and said. "Yes, he is why?"

"Can you put what I'm about to say on loud speaker?" Lory asked.

Juliana and Kuu exchanged looks with each other before Juliana put the phone on speaker.

" I just got the blood results back" He said.

Juliana and Kuu listened with rapid attention.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kuu you have a brother" 

And that's a wrap!

I'll stop here for now. *evil smirks*.


	22. Chapter 22

Spiritual Bonds

I do not own Skip beat or Demon Sacred.

Enjoy!

22: Welcome to LME and family!

"Tatsuo Ka-Ryuu or should I say Tatsuo Hizuri. Is your long lost older brother" Lory said, Kuu had rushed over here to confirm it with his own eyes as he read what apparently was the DNA test results.

Of course, he would make it up to his wife when he returned.

"Boss can you say that again. Who is my brother?" Kuu said, convinced he heard wrong.

"Tatsuo Ka-Ryuu" Lory repeated, again.

"How can that be? We don't even have the same last name, boss" Kuu said, going into denial.

Lory eyed him with a look that said 'Are you serious?' "You know as well as I do that Tatsuo-san must have adopted the name at some point in his life, it very likely that he didn't even know his last name" calling Tatsuo, 'Tatsuo-san' because sadly he didn't know the man well enough to call him on casual terms and that irked him to no end.

"You mean this?" Kuu said, pointing at the scene where Tatsuo glared at all of them.

"Your brother" Lory replied, extremely amused.

Kuu was floored, nothing was working as his mind was forced to except that apparently this man that could be the second coming of Black Jack was his long lost older brother.

But why didn't his parents tell him that he had a brother?

It was too late to ask them now, they were both resting peacefully in graves.

" Look on the bright side," Lory said, trying to cheer up Kuu. "At least you have a nephew"

Kuu eyes lit up with renewed life as he realised he did in fact, have a Nephew now and that meant had an excuse to draw closer to his new found brother, perhaps Tatsuo wasn't even that bad once he could to know him.

With an optimistic mind, he sent a text to all the members of the family.

# With Koun#

"Hey on, I just got a text from my father," Koun said and Kyoko eyes lit up, Kuu was still an important father figure in her life.

"Read it, I want to hear what it say's" Kyoko said, not caring that Yashiro was also with them, their daughter was at home with the babysitter they hired.

"Okay." Koun started to read the text. " To the members of the family, the test result are back"

Yashiro ears grow big, ready to catch every detail and so did Kyoko.

" The family has just been extended as it turns out, Tatsuo-san is my long lost old brother meaning Saito is my nephew. Please welcome them into our family" Koun dropped the phone and Yashiro and Kyoko exchanged looks with each other.

They had just found out that Saito was Koun cousin by blood.

How the hell were they supposed act around each other when Saito was apparently coming to work at LME?

Things had just got awkward.

# With Julian#

Julian couldn't have been happier!

Her family had just extended!

Already, she was ready to track down the new members of the family and invite them to dinner so that they could eat as one big family!

Already she was making plans.

# With Saito and Tatsuo#

Tatsuo and Saito drove back into Japan, blissful unaware of the storm to come.

They had brought a completely new house, in the one of the rich section of town near the centre because it had much better security and people are too afraid to come to their front door.

There were laws against Paparazzi in this section of town and Mika had completely covered up their tracks so nobody would find where they were living any time soon.

They had finished unpacking all their stuff and Tatsuo knew he could never go back to his old job ever again and really didn't feel like working now that he was classed as 'Old' and there weren't many good jobs for people his 'age' so he decided to live off the money they had left and then when the time was right, he would 'die' and disappear.

Saito was super happy today, because at the end of the week he would be taking his driving test and if he passed, he would no longer have to have his dad drive him everywhere and be his 'Own Man'.

It was then he remembered what day it was today.

It was Monday.

Today he started working in LME.

The Hizuri where there.

He wondered if he could cash in one of his sick days?

"You can't, son. I will kick you out of the house" Tatsuo said, walking passed his door and Saito wondered how the hell could his dad read his mind.

 _Dammit!_

He sighed and got ready for work, not for the first time had he looked in the mirror and wished his hair tameable.

He got the shaving cream.

That's right, ladies.

Saito Ka-Ryuu shaves!

Once his chin stopped feeling like it was on fire, he put some clothes so he was now wearing, a white shirt underneath a red cardigan with a silky black jacket with a red dragon at the back of it and some rip jeans and dragon themed high tops.

It was a combination that would never be found on Koun Hizuri and if it was, many would ask if Koun was feeling okay.

" Dad, can you drive me over?" he asked, trying to find where the kitchen was.

"Sure, just let me finish with my toast. I'll drive you over. It's going to be a bit lonely with nothing to keep my occupied anymore" Tatsuo confessed, missing the days, he taught maybe he could create his own business?

He quickly finished off his toast and got the keys and Saito followed behind him, wondering it wouldn't be long before he owned his own car and would drive on his own.

Tatsuo had made sure, that they installed Tinted windows so nobody could look in and it allowed them privacy without the feeling of people constantly staring at them.

Saito was silently dreading walking into LME it was like his first day of school all over again.

" Remember, son. Are you a lizard or a Dragon?" Tatsuo said and Saito immediately calmed down, offering his father a smile that expressed his thanks.

The car stopped and Saito got out, giving his father one last glance before he walked into the building, he ignored the stares he was getting, as he tried to look at room, he was supposed enter into.

You could tell he was completely lost the moment you sat eyes on him, but all they could do was stare at him instead of helping him out.

 _Dammit! Why isn't there a map!_ He thought, resisting the urge to bang his head on the wall.

"Excuse, me. Are you lost?" A male voice said and he thanked whatever god was out there.

He turned around to find to middle aged man with Light-coloured hair with brown eyes and slender body with glasses wearing a pale brown business suit.

This man was Yashiro Yukihito, Koun Hizuri manager.

 _It's Koun cousin!_ Yashiro thought, wondering what were the chances that he was going to be the first one to find him. Now that he was close to the man in question, he could help but exclaim in surprise at how similar he and Koun looked in comparison, although the eyes did through him off with how they were everything but gentle and loving like Koun eyes.

He had just broken off from Kuon to get a cup of coffee.

"Help me" Saito said, bluntly and Yashiro sweat dropped at the straight forwardness of it as Saito said it without shame.

It kind of reminded him of Kyoko.

" Studio U2, just keep going down and sooner or later you will see signs with will lead you to it" Yashiro said and Saito nodded. "By the way, I'm Yashiro, Koun manager" as soon as he said that, Yashiro found the gap between them mysteriously increasing before Saito disappeared round the corner.

 _Weird._

# Studio U2#

He didn't think, he would run into Koun Hizuri manager so soon but at least he made it, just in time.

He was put in a group circle and handed a script while people tried not to stare at him but it was really hard not when Saito was called the unmarried and much younger version of Koun Hizuri.

" Glad you all made it" The instructor said, glancing at Saito and trying to not stare also unlike so of them who stared at Saito shamelessly. "Now let's get to know each other by going around the circle and stating your names and something about yourself" and Saito wondered he delayed his dream of becoming a Doctor for this!

So one by one, they stood up and told each other their names and something about themselves before getting to Saito and he could practically feel all eyes boring a hole into him.

But he will not crack unpressured because he was a dragon.

He stood up with confidence and gave them all one of his best smiles which gave him that animalistic edge some of them woman in the room, eyes turned into hearts and looked ready to jump him.

"My name is Saito Ka-ryuu and up to a couple of month ago. I was just a normal, Highschool boy" not telling a lie, he really was in Highschool a couple of months ago.

He sat down and made sure to take note of the people his instincts were telling him to avoid.

"Good" The instructor said. "Let's now do a practise exercise. Let's split into two and each group pretend that their warriors on a battlefield."

Immediately as he said that, practically all the girls jumped Saito while the man shot him hateful looks.

" I'll group you all" The instructors said, much to the girls distaste.

In the end the males were happy that the females were divided up equally in each group.

Already he could feel the males in his group wishing they had real swords and not just wooden sticks with how it seemed the woman were shielding him.

 _Annoying._ He thought and suddenly the temperature rose in the room and a weird aura surrounded him as he said "Move"

They parted like the red sea and suddenly the stick in his hand was a sword and they all seemed to be in a stadium of some sort.

Saito was dressed in armour and he lunged at the a man with short black hair and brown eyes who was forced to defend himself.

But Saito was relentless he wouldn't stop attacking.

Outside the room, Lory was looking at the scene with a large smile on his face.

" Give, up and Die" Saito said, coldly and the man went deafly pale and Saito swung his sword and broke the other man sword in half.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ The man thought, aren't they both really holding sticks!?

The others seemed to snap out of shock and went to rescue the comrade.

Saito smirked and dodged each and everyone one of them attacks, he even did a couple of flips and continued to try and attack the man who was trying his very hardest to get away from the beast but it was like, Saito could see 360 degrees.

The man hid behind one of his comrades but Saito as soon on a destructive road towards him.

He was getting closer and all the man could do was shout for help.

Saito was now at arm's reach, sword in the air.

It came down, ready to slice through the man head.

" And cut!" The instructor said and the scene gave way to the empty room once again as Saito blinked and returned back to himself.

" Dam, so scary" The man said on the verge of tears, he really thought he was going to die and the others couldn't have agreed more, Saito was rampaging like some kind of demon with the flexibility of a snake.

" Sorry, first time acting with my whole body. I'm usually just behind a microphone. I hope it wasn't too bad" Saito said getting disbelieving looks from the rest as they couldn't believe Saito had never done this before.

In presidents Office, Lory was currently doing a jig at the rear talent he had acquired.

Saito was going to go far in the acting industry.

#Meanwhile half way across town#

Tatsuo know when he found Kuu Hizuri outside his new house.

His life will never be the same again.

He shut the door in Kuu face.

And that's a wrap!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Skip Beat.

Sorry for the late update.

Enjoy!

"Dad, he's here again," Saito said, peeking through the blinds. "And he brought his wife this time"

"Every day will be the same" Tatsuo said, taking a slice of toast. "I will not allow him into my house, let him wait"

The door was kicked down.

Tatsuo dropped his slice of toast, Saito could only gap at the mighty person that stood where the door used to be.

Juliena Hizuri, with Kuu, trailing pathetically behind her.

"Um, dad. I just remembered. I've forgot something at work" Saito quickly made up an excuse on the spot and his father gave his son a look of pure betrayal as Saito walked as casual as possible, passed Juliena and Kuu and into the driveway.

He got into his car, a fact that made him proud to not no end, he would never forget his father proud face when he passed the driver test and his uncles came over just to celebrate his accomplishment, it was like when he was a kid, it brought back so many memorable memories for him, it made him go down memory lane as he started the car before driving off, to leave his father to his doom.

Tatsuo watched in disbelief, as his son drove off, to think his son would abandon him so easily in the face of danger, did the years raising him, amount to nothing?

"Now we are going to have a family lunch, between adults" Juliena said, dragging Tatsuo by the arm and shooting the man a look, daring him to object, long ago she had passed her limit on how much she could tolerate her husband going out with a hopeful gleam in his eyes in the morning only to come back with a look of rejection and no animalistic looking man trailing behind him for her to officially meet and talk to it.

It was time to put her foot down.

Tatsuo for some reason felt like he was about to hurl when he heard 'Lunch', the fact that his stomach had sensed some kind of danger associated with that world, he know he might die from eating the food.

Kuu was too happy to give his newly found brother, a look of apology for breaking down his door and dragging him out of his own house.

"Fine, I will go with you," Tatsuo said, placing a grip on the hand Juliena used to drag him with, effectively stopping her movement.

"However " he began "You will pay for the damages to my door. I spent money and I expect to be paid back double" putting two finger's up for emphasis.

Both Juliena and Kuu blinked owlishly at the man.

Ch 23: A dinner between adults

Tatsuo sat silently inside the car that wasn't his own, he didn't say a word and only gave short replies whenever Julie or Kuu wanted to start up a conversation to fill in the extreme awkwardness that had fallen upon them like a god.

 _Damn it, Tatsuo. Your acting like K2!_ Tatsuo thought, he didn't know why he suddenly felt like sulking like a hormonal teenager, when he was old enough to be either Julie or Kuu first grandfather, he just wanted to stomp his feet and be as stubborn as possible.

"Where here!" Kuu said, trying very hard to lighten the mood despite his new found brother attitude of making this as uncomfortable as possible.

Tatsuo look out of the window and saw a really grand scale looking hotel, he was never someone who took particular interest in buildings, so a building was just shelter to him no matter how luxurious it looked, he got out at the same time Kuu and Juliena did, he just wanted this to be over and done with.

Juliena and Kuu exchanged looks, this was not how they thought everything was going to work out, they just hoped that when they got to their room and had some dinner that he would open up a bit more and they could have an actual conversation with the man.

Kuu and Juliena were immediately greeted at the door, once the bellboy noticed them and eyes lingered a bit on Tatsuo who clearly didn't want to be here and looked like he was moments away from bolting.

You would think teaching humans and not just humans, teenagers, would make him used to being around humans who didn't run away screaming or frozen in fear once they saw him but no, almost twenty years was nothing to a billion year old demon dragon such as himself.

He followed Kuu and Juliena to their room, again he didn't feel the strong sense of jealous that should have been there for someone who's only lived in a simple house all his life and just looked around like it was an average apartment and not a penthouse.

"So where do I sit?" Tatsuo asked, almost bored and slap himself immediately inwardly.

"Why don't you and my husband, set up the chairs and the table?" Juliena said, thinking how she could get Kuu some alone time with his brother.

Kuu gave his wife a grateful look while Tatsuo merely shrugged and asked where the forks and plates where while Kuu was filled with happiness.

Too bad, the happiness didn't last because they prepared the table in silence and Kuu couldn't have been more happier when his wife showed up with a massive pot followed by other miniature ones.

Julian revealed the dishes one by one and Tatsuo survival instincts kicked in, once he saw the food, he know instantly that he shouldn't eat it or it could mean instant death or spending the next few days in the bathroom, either barfing or trying to get rid of the food through another method.

"It looks great, dear" Kuu said, blind to the danger that was his wife cooking and taking a folk and took a huge chunk out of the deceptively harmless meat, Kuu looked like he thoroughly enjoyed eating it but Tatsuo wasn't going to start doubting his instincts now and looked at the deceptively harmless pot of rice in front of him.

It was then he noticed two pairs of eyes were on him and looked to find both Kuu and Julie looking at him expectantly, he know instantly what he had to do.

He would take one bit and then reject it, it was the only way to be polite about it.

He picked up the folk that could lead to his end and took a scoop of rice and hide the weariness in his eyes before, mentally preparing his body for what was to come.

He wasn't prepared enough.

One bite.

That was all it took for him to almost run to the toilet and hurl the nice lunch he had earlier, his brain started shouting at his stomach to digest the hellspawn while his stomach was crying out in pain but finally digested it and he plastered the best god damn smile he could muster and said politely.

"Your cooking is very unique" he said, while his intestine was trying to decide if it should send the chunk back up to the stomach or release suffering onto his blood system. "However I just had a big lunch so it seems that was all that I could eat out of your wonderful cooking"

Kuu plate was piled high and he was eating it like, it was the best food he had ever tasted and Tatsuo stopped himself from staring at him in amazement and awe, anyone who could eat such cooking and enjoy it, deserved his respect.

Juliena looked both happy and sad at the news and said. "Well that's sad to hear" and Tatsuo heard his organs shout 'Hallelujah' for not having to take on another bite.

"So, Tatsuo-san" Kuu said, sadden that he didn't know his brother well enough to call him casually by his name. " What do you do for a living?" he asked, trying to bring up a conversation, Tatsuo had the strong urge to answer with one word and shut the conversation down before it even starts, until he realised, he was an adult so why the hell was he suddenly being so childish for?

If Mikk and K2 could see him now..

"Nothing at the moment" He said and Kuu eyes lost a bit of their shine. "however" and the shine was back brighter than ever and Tatsuo wanted to stop talking just to see the reaction. "I am thinking about writing my own book and becoming an author, it's pretty much the only job I haven't done"

Juliena saw the opportunity for a conversation and took it, like a true master. "Jobs? why would you do some many?" she asked, it was now clear to her and her husband that Tatsuo said words differently like the rest of Japan, meaning he wasn't born here or just moved here.

Tatsuo paused and said. "Well, to support Saito of course. It was just me and him, of course some close friends to help too" he said, telling them half truths, like he had done so many times to be a Pro at it.

Kuu and Juliena minds immediately went back to the two men sitting beside their newly discovered Nephew.

They both looked quite young, the black hair one, looked the youngest of all and as if, reading their minds, Tatsuo said.

"Don't let their outer appearance fool you, they are much older than they look, we go year's back, way before my son was born" they didn't need to know what K2 called Saito or the details that would horrify both of them.

Both Kuu and Juliena filed the information away.

"And what about, Saito?" Kuu said, "where have you been until now?" he asked, hoping Tatsuo didn't sense the desperation in his voice.

"Japan" Tatsuo said, almost laughing at both of their disbelieving looks. "Before Saito turned six, we were travelling a lot and staying with my two friends but after he turned six, we know, the law would force Saito to go to school." he let out a loving chuckle that had both of their eyes grow wide at the sound. "That was such an interesting day, I dreaded the day, my son would go out into the world and leave me but it turns out, Saito was dreading the day that he wouldn't be by my side but didn't know it until we arrived at the gate. I had to give a pep talk. You know that feeling when you see your child off"

Juliena and Kuu did know that feeling, the first day of school was always the toughest on a parent unless you've done it four of five times and there is a baby on its way, than you feel nothing, they got the feeling that both Tatsuo and Saito were close but it wasn't until now that they got a taste of how deep it was.

"It was certainly odd, to see my sweet and adorable child grow into a teenager who made me what to kick him out of the house" Tatsuo said and both Juliena and Kuu looked horrified, their son was never such a trouble maker even as a teenager, they hadn't realised what they had was a blessing that many parents dreamt of.

"And the talk, I had to give him, when he started noticing girls" Tatsuo said, he remembered that particular memory and so did Kuu when he gave Kuon the talk, of course it was the 'birds and the bee's' talk but Tatsuo gave his son, a very descriptive version of the talk, he made sure not to leave anything out and didn't sugar coat it like most adults and the result was Saito living in fear of girls for a couple of months afterwards, he couldn't even be in the same room as them. He was a demon, did Saito expect him to sugar coat it like a human?

"Do you want to see some photo's?" He asked, feeling a bit more comfortable now and Kuu and Juliena could feel Tatsuo relax a bit and agreed. Tatsuo got out his wallet and produced pictures, of Saito as a child, he always kept to remind him of the good and fluffy days.

Both Juliena and Kuu looked at the pictures, one was Tatsuo and 4 year old Saito sleeping together, Saito was wearing a dragon Onesie with a plush toy in his arms while he buried his head inside his father chest and Tatsuo wrapped his arms around him.

They had to admit, the picture was adorable and just by looking at it, they could feel the bond between the two and for the first time, they thought they saw a small piece of Saito.

They didn't know that, Tatsuo had been searching through K2 room one day and found the photo and instead of killing the demon, he demanded copies for his wallet.

The next was Saito looking up innocently in a ten gallon hat, that too was too adorable.

The last was Saito wrapped in his father's arms, protectively wearing a big grin on his face with Mikk and a reluctant looking K2 at the side, Kuu and Juliena didn't know why but they felt like they were looking at something not seen every day.

It was like the picture, conveyed their spirits, or something.

Maybe it was the eyes, but it was clear that they all loved the little boy with the strange hair a lot.

"Can we ask, who these people are beside you and Saito-kun?" Juliena asked and Tatsuo nodded and pointed to Mikk. "This is Mikk, this guy is the one who is very good at handling money and living expenses. While this guy" pointing to K2 and pushing down the urge to insult the demon. "Is probably the most childish guy you would have ever met"

"All three of us, taught Saito, everything he needed to know" Tatsuo said with obvious pride. " Of course it helped, he had some friends too" and both Juliena and Kuu had to agree, everyone needed a friend especially if you were a little kid.

"But currently, he's scared" Tatsuo admitted, Saito still needed him. "No, more like flustered."

"He seemed fine to me," Kuu said, clearly remembering the way Saito spoke and act.

"Well as a father I can see it and that feeling is directed at your son or should I say my nephew" Tatsuo said, frowning at that.

"What did Kuon do?" Juliena said, exchanging looks with Kuu, wondering what their perfect son had done.

"Well he insulted the family name for one and has yet to even apologise for that" Tatsuo said, "Everyone always learns in the end, you cannot simply get away with insulting the name, even if he didn't mean to. I've taught my son to be proud of such a name simply because that was the first name, that was truly mine when I was younger and wondered around with no name" it was true, he was basically the 'Red dragon' to all. " My son, had avoided yours because he can't stand being in a room with a person who seemed to have forgot the insult and not apologised for it. However, Saito patience is wearing thin so there will be a confrontation between the two. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if it's happening right now"

"And how do you know that?" Kuu asked.

Tatsuo paused and grinned, showing his canines and they shone as the light hit them.

"Because he's my son"

Koun Hizuri was reading a script he just got, when he felt an intense stare being sent his way, he turned to the culprit and was surprised by who it was.

Saito Ka-Ryuu.

His cousin and when their eyes met.

He know he was in for a long talk.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, next chapter Saito finally has some alone time with his birth father, just how will this meeting go? and will Kuon finally see the disturbing similarities between him and his 'cousin'? Review/Fav and follow!


End file.
